Transformers Robots in Disguise: Vengeance
by marik7410
Summary: In the year 2135, a ship crashed landed on Earth. Originated from Cybertron, four teens discovered the vessel and started up an event that will restart a forgotten war as familiar faces returns. As the universe cries for its savior, vengeance will be his. The war will come to a close.
1. Chapter 1: Vanished

Transformers Robots in Disguise: Vengeances

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 1

Vanished

Cybertron

Life on Cybertron could've been any better. After the fall of Devil Z, Optimus Prime and his team rid the planet of the Decepticons for good. Now Cybertron has become the planet Primus had dreamed it would be. The Golden Era had returned as peace dominated over the once war-stricken planet. With adventure on their mind, the cybertronians resumed their quest to map the universe and build a universal space bridge. On the northern hemisphere of the planet lies the city of Iacon. In the center of the city was the launch pad for the maiden voyage of _Primus II_, the second ship in the Paladin fleet. Unfortunately it's the only ship in the fleet as _Primus I_ fell to its doom during the purge of the Decepticons.

Unlike his brother, _Primus II_ is highly advance in terms of weaponry and navigation. The ship will plot the map of the universe automatically as the ship cruise through space. To handle the task of mapping the universe, Optimus Prime had employed a crew for the ship with Ultra Magnus as captain. Ultra Magnus was indeed happy took take on the task. Not only it's his job to map the universe but to colonize energon rich planet for living and mining purpose. The ship was load with waves of stasis pod and new sparks for the new habitants of future colonies. To guide the newborn, Optimus opened the opportunity to the public and gain positive results.

The ship's design is similar to the Ark in terms of shape but the size is indeed increased. Ground crew and engineers were wrapping the final touches on the ship as the civilians and crew board the vessel. Ultra Magnus looked at the ship with pride as he was the captain of the fine ship. "Ultra Magnus!" a woman called.

Ultra Magnus looked back and saw Moonracer running up to him. "What's up?" Magnus greeted.

"Tactical officer Moonracer reporting for duty sir," Moonracer saluted but she can't help but to smile.

"Like we need one," Magnus puffed.

"We so do," Moonracer said. "Or did you forget about the band of space pirate that board Fortress Maximus, captured you and had to be rescued by a human."

Ultra Magnus turned red in embarrassment. Elita One and her girls never stopped teasing Ultra Magnus of the incident. "Damn Sideburn can't keep his slagging mouth closed," Magnus snarled.

"But you do know why we need one?" Moonracer asked.

"I couldn't ask for a better person to man the weapons," Magnus said. "Remember to keep this secret mission a secret. I can't let the civilians panic if they know. It will throw Optimus' plan way off track."

"But it's been 3 solarcycles since the incident; do you think we can find her ship?" Moonracer wondered.

"Maybe but we have to," Magnus said. "Optimus is counting on us."

A holo screen appeared in front of Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus, we've been given the green light to launch," X-Brawn reported.

"Time to board," Magnus said.

Control Room

Optimus stood in the middle of the room watching the monitors. He watched as the crew performed their final checks. "This is indeed a fine day on Cybertron," Optimus said with bliss.

"I know," Elita agreed. "I mean, we dreamed of this day to come but we really didn't think it came. Now that it's here, I don't know how to act."

"Sometimes not knowing is the best thing," Optimus said.

"Optimus, we're ready to launch," Magnus radioed.

"Clear the launch pad!" Optimus ordered.

Iacon

Alarm buzzed as the dome opened up. _Primus II_ taxied to the launch lamp. Everyone marveled at the beauty of the ship. The ship made one final turn as it lined up with the ramp. The ramp jolted as it titled the ship to launch position. Arms grasped on to the wheels as the ship detached itself from them. Onboard, uneasiness lingered on the bridge as everyone was excited to launch. "Sideburn, how's the engines?" Magnus asked.

"Prime and ready," Sideburn reported.

"Let's fly," Magnus smiled.

With a push of the button, thrusters ignited as the engines carried the ship up the ramp and into the sky. The launch was televised planet wide. Everyone cheered as _Primus II_ soared through the air. It didn't take long for the ship to reach orbit. On the bridge, Ultra Magnus closed his optics and let out a sigh. "Ultra Magnus, don't tell me that you're sleeping on the job?" Optimus teased.

Ultra Magnus opened his optics and looked at the view. He let out a soft chuckle and stood up. "Relax Prime, I got this," he said.

"Well, I want you to have a safe trip my brother," Optimus wished. "May Primus watch over your journey."

"As he will with yours," Magnus smiled. The screen switched to external camera as Ultra Magnus walked up to Sideburn. "Maximum warp," Magnus ordered.

"To where?" Sideburn wondered.

"Don't know and don't care," Magnus said.

Sideburn scanned the galaxy for any energon-rich planet but he found none. "Oh well," he shrugged. Sideburn entered a random coordinate and set it. Ultra Magnus took his chair and watched the screen. "Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking," he announced. "We are about to embark on a journey through the cosmos. You were chosen because your talents are ideal for this trip. Who know what this trip have in store but to let you know, we are cybertronians from the planet Cybertron. We come in peace. Universe, open your door because we are coming in. We are about to enter warp so hold on to something for the first warp jump. Sideburn…"

"Warp core is steady," Sideburn reported. "Warp drives are online and the warp field is stable. Ready when you are."

"Engage!"

Sideburn activated the warp drive. The warp core hummed as power was supplied to the warp drive. The nacelles glowed with power. With a boom, _Primus II_ entered warp.

Earth

It's a nice summer evening in Metro City as a high school girl ran her daily route before dinner. Sweat glistened on her peach skin as her ponytail bobbed back and forth from each step she made. She wore a track suit to deter any would-be pedophile. With her music blaring and her heart rate up, she was enjoying her run.

She came to a stop at a park to check her heart rate and to rest for a while. Then her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller and answered. "Hi mom," she said.

"Hi sweetie, I'm sorry but I have to work late tonight so don't worry about me."

"Right mom, I know what you're really doing," the daughter hinted.

"Just because I'm single doesn't mean I hop on every piece of meat I find."

"You so do that."

"Look, do you or do you not what to go Europe for next summer?"

"Yes."

"So I have to pull extra shift to help cover it."

"I guess."

"Love you Jen."

"Love you mom."

"And no boys!"

"Mom!" Jen whined.

"I'm worried about you, that's all."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye sweetie." The line closed as Jen put her phone away. She looked at the red sky as she was thinking about dinner. "I guess I can go bug Kim," she said to herself.

So Jen took out her phone and sent Kim a text. 10 seconds later, Jen got a reply. Basically it was Kim stating that she would cook dinner for her. Jen cheered with joy. "If I hurry, I can get the indigents to my favorite dish," Jen said as she salivated from the thought.

After wiping the drool off her mouth, Jen headed for home. As she was jogging, she looked up in the sky and saw a bright star. "Cool," she smiled.

Though it was the brightest thing in the sky, it was getting bigger by the second. "Sweet, it's a meteor," Jen said. Jen was ready to chase it down to claim it as her own. Then her face dropped as the object grew explosively. Jen braced for the pressure wave from the object. It soared over Jen and picked her up off her feet. Cars and trucks flipped, windows shattered and buildings crumbled as the object struck the ground. The impact sent a shockwave that flattened a field just outside the city. Jen rose to her feet wondering what the object was. "I have to get there before everyone does," Jen said.

Jen looked around for a form of transportation she could use and eyed on a hybrid jetcycle. She ran towards the bike and looked for any signs of the rider. "Yonk!" she said as she hopped on the bike. She hotwired the bike and start it up.

"HEY, THAT'S MY BIKE!" the rider shouted as he ran up to his bike.

"Sorry but I'm going to borrow this, thank you!" Jen smiled.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get off," the rider warned. Jen noticed a handgun aimed at her head. So she willing got off the bike with her hands in the air. "How old are you?" the rider asked.

"22."

The rider had a devious grin on his face. "Since you like my bike, I'll let you ride for a small _favor_," he hinted.

Jen took the hint and dropped down to one knee. The rider grinned with excitement. "I'm not one for thrills but I'm willing to work with it."

Jen smiled in deceit. With her extended leg, she swept the rider off his feet and landed on his back. Jen entered a handstand and pushed herself in the air. Then she drove her knees into the rider's stomach. The rider coughed up blood from the impact. Jen got up, stole the gun and aimed it at his head. "Careful," Jen warned. "High school girls can be dangerous when backed into a corner. I'll disgrace you by letting you live."

Jen hopped on the bike and rode off. Jen reached triple digit speeds before activating the bikes second function. "TRANSFORM!" she shouted.

Two small jet boosters were deployed and fired. The boosters lifted the bike in the air as the edge of the panels glowed. The bike split open as it pivot around the handle bar then over Jen's shoulder onto her back. The bike rotated 90 degree and folded in half horizontally. The wheels of the bike disconnected from the bike and rolled over the shoulder as the rest of the bike formed a backpack with vents for jet exhaust. "Time to fly!" she said and the jetpack activated and whisked Jen towards the crash site. Jen was certain that she was the only one who saw the crash but to her disliking, she saw a fleet of vehicles underneath heading over to the crash site. "Damn," she hissed. "I have to get rid of them somehow."

So Jen started to think of a strategy. "Where the object crashed is nowhere near any major cities except for Metro City," Jen said to herself. "But there are smaller cities around that area and they have to notice that impact. Whether if it's a rock or not, I have to hide it but how can I when I have eyes coming my way?"

Jen started to think of a way to deter the unwanted eyes. "Got it," she said. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a chip. "Weapon chip, activate!" Jen called.

The chip was inserted as the jetpack reconfigure for an attack. Jen turned around at the wave of vehicles approaching. The tires peeled back revealing missile heads. "Fire!" Jen shouted.

Missiles flew out of their barrel and destroyed the ground below. Once the smoke cleared, there was a large chasm in the middle of the road. The chasm was too wide for a car to jump. "That should slow them down a bit," Jen giggled and went on her way. "Hyper chip activate!" The vents glowed brighter as Jen amped up the speed.

It didn't take long for Jen to arrive at the crash site. "Good, I'm the first one," Jen said. "Now it's time for a little distraction to turn the public away."

The media arrived at the scene expecting a huge scoop of the century. With the reporters prepped and the camera's ready, they were ready to air their story but there was one tiny problem. There was nothing to report.

"EH!" the reporters gasped. "There's nothing here to report. I wasted my time for trees and animals! BULLSHIT! I'm going home."

As quickly they set up, they packed up and went home. Jen came out from hiding behind a tree with a smile of deception. "Fools," she smiled. "This site is mine."

Jen turned around and walked through a tree. Behind the tree was the object that crashed landed on Earth. Jen marveled at the sight and beamed with pride. "I can't wait to tell to tell Cass," Jen said.

Metro City

In the bedroom of a teenage girl, a cell phone rang to catch the attention of the owner. A door opened as mist bellowed from the bathroom. "Ah, that was refreshing," the girl sighed.

The girl was drying her hair as she emerged from her relaxing bath. She heard her phone rang and it drew her attention. She raised her towel high enough for her light brown eyes to see. "Who's calling me at this hour?" she complained.

She walked up to her nightstand and held her phone. She saw who it was and scoffed. She accepts the call as she flipped her thick black hair to the side. "What?" she answered.

"How rude?"

"I'm sorry Jen, let me try that again. What the hell do you want?"

"Talk about being a royal class bitch," Jen muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Anyways, I have something to tell you Cassie."

"Let me guess, you peeped in Greg's bedroom again and caught him undressing," Cassie said.

"Well that would be nice but that's not the point," Jen said. "Today, while I was jogging, I saw a U.F…"

*click*

"I don't have time for nonsense," Cassie hissed. Cassie threw her phone on the bed and sat in front of her mirror. She wrapped the towel around her neck as she turned on the vanity lights. Cassie examined skin and frowned. "Crap, I'm getting darker," she complained.

Cassie had light rich caramel skin. As it is, she didn't need to get lighter at all. She grabbed her brush and started brushing her hair. The phone rang again as Cassie looked over her shoulder. She grabbed the phone from her bed and answered it. "Hello," she greeted.

"Rude!" Jen fumed.

"That wasn't rude booboo, this is rude," Cassie smiled and hung up.

The phone rang again and Cassie rolled her eyes as she picked it up. "OH!" Jen shrieked.

"What do you want?" Cassie wondered.

"I had something important to tell you and you have the nerves to hang up on my face, I thought you taught you better than that," Jen said.

"You didn't teach me squat," Cassie said.

"Anyways, I saw a UFO."

"Bullshit."

"True shit," Jen said. "If you bring Tyler with you tomorrow, I'll show you."

"Not interested," Cassie sighed.

"We could be rich," Jen sang.

"How much are we talking about?" Cassie wondered.

"How about set for life?"

"I'm down."

"See you tomorrow?"

"I guess."

"Sweet, you won't be disappointed."

Cassie hung up the phone and looked in the mirror. "Something tells me that this is a BAD idea," she grumbled to herself.

Next morning…

Cassie sat the breakfast table have a bowl of cereal before leaving for school. She was enjoying her peaceful morning. So far, she wasn't late and she had no distractions to make her late….

"YOO-HOO!" a voice called.

"Oh no!" Cassie cringed.

The backdoor swung open as Jen walked into the kitchen. "Morning Cass," Jen greeted.

"Morning Jen," Cassie greeted.

"Ready to go?" Jen asked.

"What? No story to tell this morning?"

"Nope," Jen said as she picked up a banana and started peeling it.

"Who are you?" Cassie wondered.

"Your best friend."

Then a young boy walked into the kitchen and noticed Jen having a banana. "Don't you have food at home?" he asked.

"I do but I won't be able to see your face in the morning my sweet Tyler," Jen said.

"Don't call me that," Tyler said. Tyler is Cassie's little brother. He's pretty much the male version of Cassie with minor difference. "So sis, did Dad called yet?" Tyler wondered.

"He's coming in this afternoon," Cassie said.

"And Mom?"

"Haven't heard from her yet but I believe she's coming in next week. Do you miss them?"

"I do but Dad has his business trip and Mom is on her much needed vacation so it's for the best for them."

Jen walked up to Tyler and put his head on her chest. "That's it my child, cry out your tears," Jen said.

"I'm sorry and please don't take this wrong way but my sister have better boobs than you," Tyler said.

"OH!" Jen shrieked. "Just so you know, I'm a full B."

"She's a C," Tyler boasted.

"TJ, that's information is not need to be shared," Cassie scolded.

"Sorry sis but you're so comfortable to lean on."

"True," Cassie smiled.

"Fine, pick on me then," Jen fumed. "So did you tell your brother?"

"About what?" Tyler wondered.

"Jen found a UFO last night and she wants us to tag along," Cassie said.

"Finally," Tyler said. "There's something that makes this town more interesting. I'm getting sick and tired of hearing these rumors that robots from space visited the planet and landed here in Metro City. So when are we going?"

"After school," Jen said.

"Ooh, I have track."

"Skip it," Jen said. "We'll come and get you."

"Please don't," Tyler pleaded.

"Why not, I'm fun and cute."

"Sis, promise me that she won't come to my school," Tyler begged.

"She won't," Cassie promised.

"Oh by the way, though Cassie is older, TJ is taller," Jen pointed out.

"Only by five inches," Tyler said. "I'm still growing so it's only natural."

"Yeah but older siblings are suppose to be taller."

"How dumb can you really get?" Cassie said.

Jen smiled and stuck out her tongue.

After school…

"YOU PROMSIED!" Tyler yelled.

"I'm sorry but she was too fast," Cassie said.

"If it wasn't for Kim, things would've gone a lot worse," Tyler said.

"You're making it sound like I'm trouble," Jen said.

"You are trouble," Kim said. A close friend to Jen and family friend to Cassie and Tyler, Kim is the ideal image of a beautiful Japanese teenage girl but she's sort of a tomboy. Kim has short pixie cut hair with brunette streaks. She hardly wears any jewelry. She's not a full tomboy but she does enjoy wearing skirts and dressing up for the occasion. But other than that, she wears boy's uniform to school, plays with the guys in basketball and soccer, she has a smug but cold attitude to anyone she doesn't know or hates but warm and loving to ones close to her. And as of today, no one has ever seen her smile.

"So TJ, are you going to transfer to our school?" Kim wondered. "I'm getting bored with the boys we have. They're no fun."

"Because you keep embarrassing them," Cassie pointed out.

"It's not my fault they suck," Kim shrugged.

"How much farther?" Tyler wondered.

"Not far now," Jen said. "It's in the trees."

The group was passing through the field with Jen as the leader of the pack. "If I knew we had to walk all this way, I would've flown instead," Cassie complained

"Quit whining princess, we don't want to attract any attention," Jen explained.

"So you do have a brain," Kim insulted.

"Zip it!" Jen snipped. Jen came to a stop in front of a large tree. "We're here," she said.

"I don't see anything," Tyler said.

"That's the idea," Jen said and walked through the tree. The rest stood in question whether to follow or not. Kim shrugged her shoulder and followed Jen then it was Tyler. Cassie looked at the tree and felt a vibe that made her uncomfortable. "I have to be on my guard," Cassie said and walked through.

On the other side, she saw her friends were in complete awe. "What are we looking at?" Cassie wondered.

"That," Tyler pointed.

Cassie looked up and saw something that blew her mind. "Is that a ship?" Cassie wondered.

"It is," Jen said. "Guessing on the name, the ship is called _Primus II_."

"Who or what occupies this ship?" Tyler wondered.

"That's the thing, I'm too scared to go in," Jen admitted.

"I don't blame you," Kim agreed.

"But there's something that's bugging me?" Cassie said.

"What is it?" Jen wondered.

"How do you know the name of the ship if the ship has no hull to begin with?" Cassie pointed out.

The fact was apparent. The ship was skinned to the frame. There was no trace of the hull at all. "I had gone to the bridge," Jen explained. "I found the name but I quickly left because it was dark."

"And getting to the bridge is no easy feat," Kim said. The rest agreed.

"Don't worry, I supplied a line to climb to the bridge," Jen said.

"Ahem," Cassie said as she was turning red. "Unless you forgot, two of us are wearing skirts."

"Kim hardly wears skirts and TJ is not gay," Jen said.

Tyler got irked and stomped on Jen's foot. "OW!" she cried.

"She means you!" Tyler said.

"Not me," Jen said. "I have shorts underneath." Cassie shot the 'Oh really?' look.

"Do you have another rope?" Tyler asked.

"I do. Why?"

"I like to tie a rescue rope to Cassie so in case she slips, I can catch her," Tyler said.

"How sweet," Jen cooed.

"Just get the rope," the siblings said.

After tying a rescue line to Cassie, the group started climbing the rope that Jen had place to the bridge. Halfway up the rope, Cassie was peering inside the stripped ship. "Whoever owned this ship must be huge," Cassie said.

"SQUAWK!" a bird screeched.

Cassie let out a cry and lost her grip. She fell from the rope but immediately snagged by the rescue line. "Whew, good thing we did this huh TJ," Cassie said.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up and grab the rope," Tyler gritted.

"Why?"

"You're heavy."

"I'm not heavy!" Cassie pouted. "At my last weight-in, I was 44kg (equivalent to 105lb)."

"More like 60kg," Tyler strained.

"I will not sit here and let you insult my weight," Cassie pouted.

"Just grab the damn rope!" Kim yelled.

"The nerves of him telling me how much I weight," Cassie muttered. "I know I weight 42kg." Her actually weight is 45kg.

The group reached the bridge and they were floored to who occupied the ship. "So the rumors were true," Kim said. "Robots did visit this planet."

"Just because they are robots here doesn't mean the rumor is true," Tyler said.

"That's true," Kim admitted.

"Hey, check this guy out," Jen said.

Kim and Tyler met up with Jen and Cassie as they saw the tall blue and white robot. "Think he was the captain?" Cassie wondered.

"Could be," Jen said.

"But what happened to them," Tyler wondered.

"That's why you're here," Jen said. "If you could turn on the computer, we can figure out what happened."

"That's a good idea," Tyler agreed. So Tyler looked around for the main console and found it. He ran up to the blue robot with yellow trim and climbed him. Tyler looked at the console and frowned. "I don't understand their language," Tyler said.

"Push something," Jen suggested.

"That's a bad idea," Cassie said.

"I have to agree," Kim said.

"Why is everyone against me?" Jen whined.

Following Jen's suggestion, Tyler pushed a button. Everyone waited for something to occur but nothing. "Maybe the ship has no power," Jen assumed.

Then all of the sudden, all the lights on the bridge lit up. The computer whined with activation. "What did you do?" Cassie asked.

"I have no clue," Tyler said.

Then a being of light appeared in front of the kids. His appearance is robotic with a face plate covering his identity. "Who are you?" Tyler asked.

Then the light turned to dark. As a pillar of light reach into the sky and entered space. The destination of the light was the moon as it glow a green aura. "Oh crap, we in for it now," Cassie said.

Like Cassie said, they were in for it as two sets of eyes from different angles saw the light.

Over China

A small shuttle was scanning the land in search of something. The shuttle had a cloaking device to hide from the public view. The search was failing when they saw the light from a distance. Onboard the ship was robot occupants. "Report," the captain requested.

"We found it," the helmsman said.

"Set a course and step on it," the captain said. "That light is making me feel uncomfortable."

Over Pacific Ocean

A humanoid armored being was scanning the ocean floor in search of the object from the sky. The wearer, female, she was getting discourage with the fail results. "Out of all days for him to go on vacation, this happens," she complained. "Why me?"

Then she saw the dark light over in the distance. Just by looking at the light sent chills down her spine. "This feeling is too familiar," she said. "If what I suspect is correct, f my life."

Metro City

The dark light grew in intensity. Tyler was trying to shut the computer down but the wind was too strong to combat. Then he felt a gentle touch on his back as he saw his sister and her friends by his side. "We'll stop it together," Cassie smiled.

"Sis," Tyler said.

"On 3," Cassie said.

"1…" Kim counted.

"2…" Jen counted.

"3!" the siblings shouted. The group march through the strong wind and into the eye of the storm. They saw a metal shrapnel on the console and worked collective to pick it up. They aimed the shrapnel at the center of the light and jammed it in. The light stopped as the bridge powered down and the wind died down. "Whew," Tyler sighed. "That was close."

Was it? Before they knew it, a massive earthquake rocked the area and knocked the kids unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Report

Transformers Robots in Disguise: Vengeances

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 2

Report

*gasp*

Cassie quickly sat up as she looked around the dark bridge. "What happened?" she wondered.

Cassie looked beneath and remembered. "TJ!" she said. She rushed to her brother's side and held him close to her body. "Hey, wake up," she said.

Jen and Kim soon wake up. "That was a rush," Jen said.

"Can we do it again?" Kim asked.

"Are you that emotionless?"

"No, I show emotions too. Boo-hoo. Boo-hoo."

Jen pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a tired sigh.

"Guys, Tyler is not waking up," Cassie said.

The girls looked Tyler as he lie limp in Cassie's arm. "At least he's alive," Kim observed.

"TJ!" Cassie called. "Damn!"

"You're not going home with him like that are you?" Jen wondered.

"I have no other choice," Cassie said.

"What will your dad say?" Kim asked.

"My father is the least of my problems," Cassie answered. "If my mother were to know, she'll flip big time."

"Well, we can't leave him here," Kim said.

"I'm not strong enough to carry him," Cassie said.

"Same here," Jen said.

"I carried him before," Kim said. "So his weight won't be a problem."

"Thank you," Cassie said. "We have to hurry. Who knows what that light attracted?"

Cassie and Jen helped Tyler on to Kim's back. Kim held him firmly and released a happy puff of air through her nose. "I'm happy," she said to herself with an expressionless face.

The girls quickly left the ship as a shuttlepod arrived to the scene. The pod landed as the hatch opened. There was a metal thud as a 20 foot tall black robot with fire trim exited the ship. The robot walked to the forest and looked with confusion. "R.E.V., are you sure the signal is here?" he radioed.

"Do you doubt me?" R.E.V. replied. "I'm detecting a cloaking device. I'm remotely shutting it down."

The cloaking device was shut down as the ship appeared before the black transformer. He stood in awe at the remains of the ship. "This is Hotshot, I've located the missing ship _Primus II_," he said. "I'm currently scanning the ship for any life onboard. So far, the scans are negative. I'm not detecting any energon readings on the ship so it must be dead. Now I will embark the ship to confirm my findings. As a witness to this recording, R.E.V. is monitoring the recon mission and documenting my every finding. I'm going in."

"That what he said," R.E.V. joked.

"Quit it," Hotshot snipped.

Hotshot took out a portable scanner and walked up to the dead ship.

Space

Space, the final frontier. No, this is not Star Trek Enterprise but space has been on the minds of the humans on Planet Earth. From the moment mankind laid eyes on the glistening lights in the night skies, they wanted to explore it like they explored vast lands and majesty seas of their planet. So far, all they know is their satellite and 7 of their planets in their solar systems. They don't possess the means to escape their planetary system without running the risk of asphyxiation during their travels.

But there are a handful of humans who had their suspicion about their local satellite named The Moon. Some believe that the satellite orbiting their planet is false. Many debated but no solid proof was given. Well, they had their reason to be suspicious as a crater on the moon opens up. A small object was launched into space with the destination is Earth. The object is tiny in nature and metallic. In the shape of a ball, the object raced towards Earth with a mission in mind.

Earth

The girls reached Cassie's house as they walked into the front door wary of Cassie's father arrival. "Mr. Jameson?" Jen called.

"Dad, are you home?" Cassie asked.

No answer.

"Take him to his room," Cassie instructed.

"Got it," Kim said and rushed Tyler upstairs.

"Whew, we dodge a bullet didn't we?" Jen sighed.

"Yes we did," Cassie agreed.

"Cassie!" Kim called. "Can you come up here please?"

Cassie and Jen went upstairs and their faces dropped. "Dad," Cassie said quietly.

"Hello Cassie," he greeted. "What's wrong with TJ?"

Jen walked up to Cassie's father and wrapped her arm around his large rugged shoulders. His calm, relaxed face stared at Jen's hand with sternness. Jen removed her arm and chuckled. "Mr. Jameson, you know that your son is an athlete," Jen smiled. "So today, we went to pick him up just when his training was over. After freshening up, we walked home today when he suddenly collapsed. So Kim picked him up and carried him home."

Cassie's father crossed his large arms and raised his eyebrow in question. "Ok," he said. The girls cheered quietly. "But last I checked he doesn't participate in school's activity."

"Ooh, so close," the girls said.

"Tell me what's really going on?"

"Mike, sir, if I may, it's all Jen's fault!" Kim said.

Jen dropped to the ground from the unexpected response from Kim.

"Damn, you didn't throw her under the bus, you mowed her over with a tank," Cassie snickered.

"You two-timing bitch!" Jen hissed.

"I'm looking out for me," Kim said. "My conscious is clear. So if you excuse me, I'll lay Tyler down."

Mike stepped to the side as Kim took Tyler to his room. Jen got up and shot Kim a dirty look. "Well…" Mike wondered.

"Jen found a ship and dragged me, Kim and TJ to go check it out," Cassie confessed.

"You're worse than Kim!" Jen shouted.

"Is everyone okay?" Mike asked.

"Yes dad," Cassie answered.

"Good, because I heard nothing," Mike said. "I'm going to sleep." And Mike retreated to his room.

"That was easy," Cassie grinned.

"After you murdered me after I was dead," Jen pouted. The girls walked into Tyler's room and Cassie hung her head low. Jen looked on the floor and saw clothes everywhere. Then on the bed was Tyler and Kim and Kim was enjoying her personal time with Tyler. "Are you um…you know…under there?" Jen asked.

"No," Kim answered.

"Oh thank god," Jen sighed.

"I still have my boxers on," Kim said.

Jen lost her patience. "I don't get you," Jen scolded. "You recognize yourself as a woman. You treat yourself as a woman. You act like a woman but have the mental capacity of a man. Why can't you wear underwear like me and Cassie?"

Cassie looked at Jen with a lost look. "What?" Jen wondered.

"Then you must not know me well," Cassie said. "I have a drawer full of boxers and I love wearing them."

"Why?" Jen asked.

"Gotta air it out!" Cassie said as she fans her legs.

"I need new friends," Jen groaned.

"Anyways, we need to talk about what happened today?" Cassie said.

"No we don't," Jen said.

"I have to agree," Kim said. "We have to forget this all happened."

"That quick?" Cassie said. "But we can't unseen what we saw. That ship sent out a beacon into space. That could've been a booby trap to send more of those robots to this planet to kill us all or make us their slave."

"You're paranoid you know that," Kim said.

"I'm not paranoid," Cassie said. "Besides the point, what's with that earthquake at the end? Last I checked there is no fault around that area."

"Yes there is," Jen said.

"No it isn't," Cassie said.

"I know my geography and there is a fault nearby," Kim said.

"Prove it at school tomorrow," Cassie said.

"Fine," Kim shrugged. "But first, I need to nurse TJ back to health." Kim wrapped her arms around Tyler and pulled him in closer.

Primus II

Hotshot walked onto the dead ship and performed his detailed inspection of the ship. R.E.V. recorded Hotshot's findings and archived them. "In my honest opinion, you're one brave bot," R.E.V. commented.

"How so?" Hotshot wondered.

"You're walking on a ghost ship filled with angered spirits."

"Real funny. Keep a lock on my location. I'm entering the bridge."

"Teleporter is locked on you," R.E.V. said. "Yell if you need an emergency lift."

"Hopefully I won't need it," Hotshot said. Hotshot walked up to the door and pried it open. The bridge is brightly lit with the sunlight shining in. Hotshot walked through the bridge, inspecting the controls and the operators behind them. He dropped down to the lower level to the main floor where the captain seated. Hotshot looked at Ultra Magnus and gave a traditional salute. A small scanner was activated as Hotshot scanned Ultra Magnus' body. "Sparkless," Hotshot sighed.

Hotshot turned around and walked over to the helm. He carefully moved Sideburn off the console and attempted to start up the computer. "Dead," Hotshot reported. "But it is dusty."

Hotshot turned around to head for the engine room when R.E.V. interrupted. "Turn back," he said.

"Why?" Hotshot wondered.

"I saw something on the console," R.E.V. said.

So Hotshot turned back around and looked at the console. "Zoom in on that shard," R.E.V. instructed.

Hotshot moved closer and saw small metal shrapnel in the console. Hotshot motioned to pick it up to toss it aside when he felt energy that made his spark stop. "What's wrong?" R.E.V. asked.

"I'm getting a bad vibe from this piece," Hotshot answered. "Plus, I see footprints on the console as well."

"Could it be human?"

"I see traces of blood on the console and I'm getting the same reading I would get from an injured human."

"So they spotted the ship before we did."

"Only four."

"So they were the one who sent that light into space."

"We have to notify Optimus immediately."

"I'll get on it," R.E.V. said.

Cybertron

It's been years since the Autobots had eradicated the Decepticons and erased them from history. Peace has blanketed the planet at long last. Many have forgotten what it's like to relax and enjoy life instead of fighting. But there are some who does miss the thrills of battle so to satisfy their fix, they either teach self-defense class or train the next era of law enforcement officer and soldiers.

With the war long forgotten, the Control Room were on the verge of being shut down but the councilmen has argued to keep the base operational but at a low power state to converse energon. They are only a handful of employees that run the base. One of them is Blaster, communication expert. He has the task of scanning the cosmos for any distress calls from the missing ship. So far, all his efforts were in vain for he was ready to give up. "I don't mind Optimus giving me this task but it can bring you down big time," he sighed.

Then there was an incoming transmission from an away team. "This is from R.E.V.," he said. "I wonder what he wants."

Blaster accepted the transmission and greeted R.E.V. "What's up?" he greeted.

"Where's Optimus?" R.E.V. asked.

"Teaching a class but he asked not to be bothered," Blaster answered. "I can take a message for you."

"No, that's not needed," R.E.V. said. "It's imperative that I speak to him."

"I won't disobey orders."

"It's about the missing ship. We found it."

Blaster's face dropped in shock. "You did?" he said.

"Patch me through to him immediately," R.E.V. requested.

"Hang on," Blaster said. Blaster worked his magic as he connected R.E.V. directly to the training facility.

"Barge here."

"Get me Optimus Prime," Blaster requested.

"He's busy," Barge declined.

"This is a priority one emergency message from Hotshot's team," Blaster said. "If Optimus doesn't get this message, we will lose the exploration team."

Barge sensed the gravity of the situation. "Give me a minute," Barge said.

Training Facility

Optimus stood on the obstacle course as he monitors the new fleet of officers who will later take the streets of Cybertron to protect and serve the innocent. He was quite please with the progress of the new recruits. Optimus heard rapid footsteps approaching from behind. "Optimus, I'm sorry to interrupt you but there is an important message for you from Hotshot," Barge reported.

"I thought I was told to be left alone," Optimus said.

"I was told that it's a priority one emergency message from Hotshot's team. It's about the exploration team."

Optimus let out a soft sighed. "Take over," Optimus said and he left.

Optimus entered the com room and sat in front of the screen. "Patch me through," Optimus requested.

Blaster linked the transmission and Optimus and R.E.V. were able to see one another. "Optimus, my apologies for interrupting you," R.E.V. said. "But we have confirmed reports that _Primus II_ has been found."

"Where?" Optimus wondered.

"Where you least expect it?"

"Any eyes?"

"Four."

"Please tell me that we arrived before the humans."

"They were the one who tipped us off, in a way."

"Remove the ship from Earth ASAP," Optimus ordered.

"No can do Optimus," R.E.V. said. "According to Hotshot's report, the ship is no condition to fly."

"And the crew?"

"Not looking so good."

"Maintain your location. I'm on my way."

"Yes sir," R.E.V. said before the link was closed.

"Blaster…"

"Yes sir," Blaster responded.

"Ready a ship for immediate departure," Optimus ordered.

"And your crew?"

"My crew is on Earth," Optimus said. "I just need a flight crew and the fastest ship we have."

"It will be ready on the hour," Blaster said.

"Reduce it to minutes," Optimus said. "I'll be waiting in the hangar."

"Yes sir."

Optimus left the room and made a beeline towards the exit. Barge quickly caught up with Optimus. "Sir, if you are leaving, who will be in charge of the academy?" he asked.

"You are," Optimus said. Barge was speechless. Optimus switched to vehicle mode and raced towards the hangar. When Optimus arrived at the hangar, his ship was ready for departure. He switched to battle mode and boarded the ship. Upon boarding, the ship powered up and left Cybertron towards Earth at maximum speed.

Tokyo, Japan

A man in his 20s was running down the street. He wasn't jogging or warming up for an intense workout, he was running for his life. He was weaving through the pedestrians as he runs away from his pursuers. "I got to get away," he panted.

He made a sharp right down the intersection. As he ran, he continued scan the tops of buildings near him and behind him as well. "I lost her," he said.

The man slipped into the alley and ran into the deep end. He used the time to catch his breath from his intense running. Then he noticed that he was exhaling whist mist and felt a cold snap on his feet. He turned around and saw ice building. He backed up from the ice in horror. He continued backing up until he bumped into someone. He turned around and saw a white armored being behind him. The man stumbled and lost his balance. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Call me the Ice Princess."

"What do you want from me?"

"Information."

"Information?"

"Yeah, you better talk or your friend gets it," another voice spoke.

The man looked back and saw a woman in a skin tight dragon-like skin covering her entire body. With only her eyes visible, the woman slowly walked up to the man and helped him up. "Tell me your name sir?" she asked.

In a nervous voice, the man replied with a shake, "Akira ma'am."

"Hi Akira, I'm known as a Dragoness."

"But you're not even a dragon."

"I'm a crossbreed or you can say a hybrid."

"Look, I don't know anything," Akira said.

"I believe you do," the Dragoness said.

"I don't."

"Speak or she gets it," the Dragoness threatened. Wrapped in her tail, the Dragoness held a woman in a vice-like grip on her neck. "Kumiko!" Akira gasped.

"You love her don't you?" the Ice Princess purred.

"I do."

"Then tell us what you know and your girlfriend will be fine."

"She's my sister," Akira corrected.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," the girls said.

"Well you better start speaking or she'll get juiced," the Dragoness threatened as she tightened her grip on the unconscious Kumiko.

"Please stop it," Akira pleaded.

"I'm not hearing any answers," the Dragoness said as bones started to crack under pressure.

"I know nothing," Akira cried.

"Still not convinced."

"There was this ship," Akira confessed. "My sister and I went to check it out. It was months ago but it was like it happened yesterday."

The Dragoness loosened the grip on Kumiko as Kumiko gasped for air.

"We looked around the ship for any signs for who owns it," Akira continued. "Scared, my sister told me that she wanted to leave so we did. It wasn't until the next day I noticed a bite marks on my neck."

"So from that day, you noticed the changes right?" the Ice Princess asked.

"Correct," Akira answered. "I don't know who or what infected me but the ship vanished when we checked on it. That's when you questioned us and we ran."

"If you answered our question, you wouldn't be in this situation," the Dragoness said.

"I thought you were government agents."

"Well, as promised, your sister will be fine. But you, on the other hand, are quite unlucky."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Akira asked with fear in his voice.

Akira felt a barrel on the back of his gun. Akira knew it was from a gun and his life was going to end at that moment. "You promised you'll let us go," Akira said.

"If you answered us at that moment but since you ran, we believe that you have something to hide," the Dragoness said.

"So as a result, we are ordered to kill every single infected person but we can waive that order," the Ice Princess said.

"Oh Kumiko," the Dragoness called.

Kumiko come to by the call of her name. She looked around and saw her brother on the ground with a gun pointed to his head. "Big brother?" she groaned.

"Kumiko, I'm sorry," Akira wept. "Please look away."

The trigger was pressed and the bullet fired through his head, ending his life instantly. "Akira!" Kumiko cried.

The Dragoness moved Kumiko so she can have a one-on-one talk. "You monster," Kumiko hissed and spat at the Dragoness.

"Disgusting," the Dragoness said. Using her finger, she peeled down her facemask, revealing her identity. Kumiko was shocked. "You're just a kid," she said.

"Just turned 15 last week."

"And your friend?"

"Few months older than me."

"Why are you doing this?" Kumiko asked.

"My father asked me to."

"You didn't have to do this. You could've said no."

"You're wrong," the Dragoness said. "I could say no to my parents whenever I felt like but I don't. I can't say no to my uncle because he's like my second father to me plus he's a dangerous man. Saying no to him means you don't care about your life. Do you know that I am the mob princess of the Dragon Clan?"

"You're his niece?" Kumiko said.

"Was his niece," the Dragoness corrected. "I killed him. I killed him because he tried to kill me. Just recently, I've learned that the man who I called my 'dad' isn't my birth father. My birth father came to me, took me in, saved my life, and you want me to say no to him? You want me to say no to a man who is responsible for me being on this planet? Do you?"

"No," Kumiko answered.

"Because of that, he has earned so much respect from me, I trust him with my life. If I'm in mortal, I can rest easy knowing that he will come and save me. Unfortunately, that man won't come to save you."

"Why?"

"Because you're infected and you have to go."

The Ice Princess cocked back with her sword and sliced Kumiko's head off. But the resulting slice cut into the Dragoness' tail. The Dragoness let out a sharp yell as she nursed her tail. "Damn it Rin, I told you that my tail is real and it's sensitive!" the Dragoness yelled.

"I'm sorry Mina," Rin said. "At times I do forget that you're part dragon."

"Because of that, I won't be able to sit right," Mina said.

"Sorry," Rin said in a seldom voice.

Mina let out a tired sigh. "I can't believe all this searching we still haven't anywhere," Mina complained.

"At least we clean up this town," Rin said.

"If that was the truth," Mina said.

The girls sighed together. "Oh, don't we start school tomorrow?" Rin wondered.

Mina looked at Rin with wonder. "Bullshit?" she said.

"True shit."

"Oh shit," Mina groaned. "What city is it again?"

"Metro City I think?"

"At least it's a nice change of scenery," Mina shrugged. "Let's go."

And like true friends, the girls left the scene together. But they did forget to handle one thing, the bodies. The ground cracked opened as wires seeped out from the ground and slithered towards the body. The wires wrapped around the heads and bodies and pulled them into the ground. In their place, two small spikes were implanted on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: Transfer

Transformers Robots in Disguise: Vengeances

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 3

Transfer

It's a cool autumn night in New York City as the city was winding down for the night. Winter was approaching so the residents were stocking up on winter wear for the harsh winter forecasters had predicted for the busy city. So far, things were pretty normal at a local department store.

A group of teenagers walked into the department like any other shopper. "Hello, welcome to Macys," the greeter said with a smile.

The group said nothing and walked on. "Rude," the greeter sniffed.

The group consists of 4 girls and 3 boys. Two 16 year old boys, one 14 year old boy and the girls were 17 fanned into the store with a mission on their mind. They walked around the store and saw the items they liked. Two of the girls walked by the register and sized up the cashiers. Then the group grabbed an article of clothing and head towards the dressing room. A minute later, the teens rushed out from the dressing room in ski mask, gloves and toting guns. "Everyone down!" one of the girls shouted as she fired a warning shot in the air. "This is a robbery so if you want to live, shut up and get down."

The cashiers dropped to the ground but not without setting off the silent alarm, alerting local authorities. The boys of the group walked up to the register and aimed their guns at the cashiers. The cashiers trembled in fear for their lives. "Hey cutie," one of the boys said. "If I wasn't robbing you, I'll ask you out on a date."

"As if," the cashier said.

The boy grabbed the cashier's face and slammed her on the ground. "Watch your tone, bitch," he warned. "I got an itchy finger and I need a reason to scratch it."

The girls grabbed the clothes they wanted and were waiting on the boys. "Hurry up!" the girls rushed.

"I'm trying but I can't open the drawer," the boys said.

So one of the boys demanded one of the cashiers to open the register. She stood up nervously and punched in the codes needed. It didn't open.

"Quit playing!" the boy threatened.

"I'm not," the cashier wept. "The computer is acting up."

And it was the truth. The screen starts pixilated like a video chat on a weak signal. The lights in the store started behaving in an odd fashion. The items on the counter shake and rattled. "What the hell is going?" one of the boys wondered.

"GET DOWN!" the greeter shouted.

An object crashed into the store, destroying everything in its sight. Wires sparked as the ceiling was falling apart. Everyone wondered what had crashed. People moved over to the crater expecting a plane or a car but it was a meteor. But the meteor was smooth like a shell and round. "It's a space pod," one of the patrons said.

"But what's in it?" a floor agent wondered.

There was a flash of light that blanketed the room. Nothing happened but there was a hiss. The pod opened up as steam and mist poured out.

"It's a girl," another patron said.

"It's a human girl," one of the robbers said.

"It's a naked human girl!" a teenage boy said with excitement.

The girl had dark mocha skin complexion with flawless smoothness. Her hair was long and flowing jet black hair with dark golden highlights. She opened her eyes, revealing her emerald iris. She sat up and looked around. She stood up and walked out from the pod. Her hair neatly draped her nude body, covering her intimate areas. She walked out from the crater and into the crowd. Everyone was in awe. The strange girl stood at 5'8". If people had to guess, she appeared to be a woman in their early 20s. The manager of the store walked up to girl and straightened his tie. "Hi, I'm Jack," he introduced. "And welcome to Planet Earth."

The girl looked at Jack with no emotions. She blinked her eyes and tilts her head slightly to the left. "You don't understand me do you?" Jack said.

The strange girl looked at the crowd and points at a mannequin. Everyone looked at the mannequin and knew what she wanted. "Someone go get her clothes!" Jack ordered.

Everyone scrambled around the store for the perfect clothes. Meanwhile, onlookers from the outside looked in. "Mommy, why is that lady naked?" a little boy asked.

"Don't look at the lady sweetie," the mother said. "It's rude."

"But she's making me feel weird," the boy continued.

The mother grabbed her son and whisked him away. Everyone in the store dressed the strange woman in the latest fall fashion. The woman looked at the clothes and tore them off her body. The woman looked around and pointed at a latex catsuit. Jack walked over to the catsuit and brought it over to the woman along with a pair of high heel boots. She slipped it on and gave a soft smile. Everyone was pleased that she was happy. Then the woman pointed at one of the cashiers. "Me?" she said.

The woman nodded. The cashier walked up to the woman blushing in embarrassment. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

The woman pointed at her mouth.

"Lips?" the cashier guessed.

The woman shook her head.

"Food?"

The woman shook her head again. Then the woman motioned her hand to signal an activity of the mouth.

"Voice?" the cashier guessed.

The woman nodded.

"You want my voice?"

The woman nodded.

"How are you going to get it?" the cashier chuckled. The woman moved in and kissed the cashier. Parents covered their children's eyes. Wives shield their husbands' eyes. The cashier was panicking but no one knew why. The woman backed off as a trail of white energy escaped from the cashier's mouth and inhaled by the woman. The cashier was released as she dropped to the ground. Jack checked on her and his eyes widened. "She's dead," he said.

"That's right," the woman spoke. "I needed a voice so I took hers but since she won't be able to talk, I took her life."

"You can't do that," a patron said.

"I can and I will."

"And who do you think you are?"

The woman chuckled. "Funny you should ask," she said. "My name is Empress."

Empress snapped her fingers and the store lit up like a spotlight. When the light faded, the store was gone. Onlookers screamed and ran in terror. Empress looked at her body and smiled with delight. "Not bad," she said. "But I need to be more comfortable."

Empress' body glowed as the catsuit merged with Empress' body. Body armor was formed, protecting her torso, forearms and shins. A tiara materializes on Empress' head to show her status. "Now it's time for my master's plan to enter its final stage," Empress said.

"Freeze!" a stern voice spoke.

Empress looked in front of her and saw a squadron of cops aimed with guns.

"Put your hands in the air," the cop ordered.

Empress complied and raised her hands.

"On the ground NOW!"

Empress laid flat on her belly. She had a smile on her face as if she was enjoying it. Three women officers approached Empress. "Oh no, whatever should I do?" Empress said in a flat tone.

Empress took in a deep breath and spat out three small objects and they were implanted into the officer's chest. They dropped to the ground clenching their chest. "Are you okay?" one of the officers asked.

Empress got up and dusted herself. "They'll be fine but you're not," Empress said. She took in a deep breath and breathed out a white mist. The officers breathed in the mist and dropped to the ground in pain. When they stopped twitching, the officers got up and faced Empress. "What are your orders, master?" they bowed.

Empress smiled with glee.

Metro City

Tyler woke up with a massive headache. "Whoa, who the hell hit me?" he groaned. Tyler sat up and saw that he was in his room. "How did I get here?" he wondered. "And who undressed me?"

Tyler heard a noise next to him. He was afraid to look but he had to. He saw Kim sleeping in bed with him. "Oh lord, not again," he complained. "Kim, get up!"

"Hmm?" Kim groaned.

"Get up!" Tyler shoved.

Kim wasn't waking up. So Tyler pushed out the bed and she dropped to the ground with a thud. "OW!" she cried.

Kim stood up and looked at Tyler. Tyler advert his eyes knowing that Kim wasn't decent. "Please put some clothes on," he said.

"Ok," Kim said.

"NOT my clothes," Tyler corrected.

"Buzzkill," Kim said. Kim grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. Tyler climbed out of bed and walked downstairs. In the kitchen, he saw Cassie eating what appeared to be breakfast. "Why are you eating eggs this late in the day?" he asked.

"It's morning," Cassie said. "You slept through the night."

Tyler looked at the time and ran upside to get ready. Mike walked into the kitchen after seeing his son running to his room. "Just woke up?" he asked.

"Yep," Cassie nodded.

"You know your mother is coming home today right?" Mike reminded.

"I know," Cassie said.

"Hurry up, you're going to be late for school," Mike said.

"Okay," Cassie said.

Sky-Byte Middle

A school named after an infamous Predacon whose unintended action has done more good than harm; it's a highly advanced school with the latest technology in education. But its homeroom and Tyler ran into his class of 3-2, out of breath. Tyler sat down in his chair seconds before the teacher walked into the room. "Stand!" a student ordered. "Bow! Sit!"

After the students bowed and sat down in their seat, the teacher typed on the keyboard in the desk. The teacher is a middle-aged woman named Manami Sanming. Her colleagues call her Nami. She's a single woman in her late thirties and she's having a problem maintain a boyfriend. There are times when she is in a good mood and there are times she's just plain scary. But today, she's in a good mood with a healthy glow on her skin. "Sanming-sensei, how did you get your skin to glow like that?" a female student asked.

"Well, I take good care of my skin and always add moisturizer every night," Nami answered.

"It's either that or she finally lost it," a boy snickered.

"Just so you know, I am a virgin by choice," Nami said.

Entering troll mode, the boy retorted, "That's because you have no choice but to be one." The boys erupted in laughter.

Nami was getting red in the face with anger. "Damn, I should've never told them my love life," Nami thought to herself. "Well, actually I shouldn't tell them about my non-existent sex life."

"Sanming-sensei, who's Konda and Nībori?" Tyler asked.

"It's good that you asked TJ," Nami smiled. "Girls!"

The door opened as the class was in complete awe. Two middle school girls walked into the room in full uniform. "Girls, why don't you introduce yourself?" Nami requested.

"Good morning, my name is Konda Minako."

"The daughter of Sakura and Katsuo?" a student asked.

"Yes," Mina smiled. "I'm transferring in from Tokyo. My parents had recently died in an accident and currently staying with my guardian. I am new to the city so please treat me with the same respect as everyone else." Mina ended her introduction with a bow. Standing at 5'5" and at 15 years of age, her skin complexion is darker than everyone else. There were times people mistaken her as a foreigner. Her dark brown hair glistened in the sunlight coming in front the windows. Her face is soft and very feminine. Mina's eyes were unique from the locals. Her eyes are angle downwards by just a little and had bright beautiful hazel eyes.

"Psh, there's no need to be so formal. This is how you introduce yourself to the class. My name is Nībori Rin. Just like my friend here, I'm from Tokyo and my story matches hers word for word. But unlike her, I don't spend time kissing up to get respect. It's either you get it or you don't." Rin is the same height and age as Mina. They are childhood friends and known each other from birth. They call each other sister so their characteristic is similar but far from it. While Mina's body structure is from her mother's side, Rin takes her genes from her father's side. She does have a woman's body but her body is slightly larger along with her muscles. Naturally she is a little heavier than Mina. Her face is unique with some features. Like other Japanese women, she has brown eyes and jet black hair. Rin's cheeks had a slight puff along with a small mole under her right eye. Her lips are pouty but she always has a smile on her face.

"I can't believe you're the same girl I knew from when we were kids," Mina sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Relax, unlike Tokyo, you can start fresh here," Rin said. "Besides no one here knows that you're a…"

Mina quickly covered Rin's mouth. "Shut it," she whispered.

"Well, that was a lovely introduction," Nami said. "Girls if you please, take your seats."

"Finally, the sausage party is over," one of the boys joked. The class giggled. "Because now it's a taco fest in here."

All the girls stared at the jokester. "What?" he said.

Mina and Rin took their seats besides Tyler. Tyler tried his best to avoid eye contact. Mina and Rin noticed it and smiled with an evil intent. "It seems I found a toy to play with," the girls thought simultaneously. "Hi," Mina greeted. "You can call me Mina."

"Hi Mina," Tyler said in a shaky voice. He couldn't make eye contact with Mina.

"Ignore her," Rin said. "It's me you want."

Tyler was speechless. "Too easy," the girls thought.

Meanwhile down the street is a local high school known as Ryo Yuan High. The school is named after a teacher whose life was taken during a school fire many years ago. His courageous act had save a class but he wasn't able to escape the harsh smoke and scorching flames. To honor this heroic act, the district had decided to rename the school in his honor. To this day, the charred remains of the rear building has been sealed off pending further building activity to either preserve it or destroy it.

It was study hall and Cassie was in the library doing some research about the geological landscape of Metro City. Jen walked into the library to study when she spotted Cassie. She walked up to Cassie and peered over her shoulder. "That's boring," she said.

"Oh, and what you have to say is more interesting?" Cassie said.

"In fact it is," Jen boasted.

"This should be good," Cassie groaned.

"On the news, there have been numerous murders in Tokyo…"

"I know about that," Cassie interrupted.

"But did you know that the murder victims were never found?" Jen said.

"What are you getting at?"

"My penpal in Tokyo has told me that the murder victims are cyborgs and the government officials are collecting them to reduce suspicion of a conspiracy of an army of super soldiers."

"Was your mom smoking near you this morning?" Cassie asked.

"Yes," Jen admitted. "But beside the point, I'm trying to tell you something serious."

"Not interested," Cassie said.

"It involves the ship we saw yesterday," Jen said.

Cassie covered Jen's mouth and sat her down. "Shut up!" Cassie whispered.

"At least I got your attention," Jen said.

"But I don't get it," Cassie said. "How can that ship be in Tokyo and be here at the same time?"

"Let's go on the roof," Jen suggested.

Cassie and Jen left the library just as Kim was heading towards the library to study. "What are they up to?" she wondered as she followed.

On the roof, it was complete solitude. The girls went to the center of the roof behind a ventilation shaft. "Spill it," Cassie said. "How can that ship be in two places at once?"

"It can't," Kim replied.

Cassie let out a yelp. "Where you come from?" Cassie asked.

"Don't you know? I'm a ninja," Kim answered as she covered her face with her hands.

"Okay so you explain yourself," Cassie said.

"According to my sources…"

"Wait, you got sources?" Jen asked.

"There is more to me than you think," Kim answered. "So to continue, the ship we saw has landed in multiple places around the world."

"But I saw it crash land two days ago," Jen said. "If that ship didn't have a hull, how did it survive multiple reentries?"

"It didn't."

"Are you saying that the ship is a fake?" Cassie inquired.

"We can't confirm it since we don't know what the real ship looks like," Kim said. "But whenever a ship lands in a city, those who explore it never return the same. Like Jen said, within days of the landing people started showing odd behaviors. It was in Tokyo when that behavior is fatal."

"Yeah," Jen continued. "According to my pen pal, there have been reports of two teenage vigilantes whose been killing anyone who behave weirdly."

"That's everyone," Cassie argued.

"I know but my pen pal can't tell me which particular behavior," Jen said. "But I am certain that majority of the victims are missing or uncounted for."

"So you think these vigilantes are kidnapping them?" Kim wondered.

"No, my pen pal witnessed one of the murders," Jen said. "He said that they were quick and professional. But before they can dispose of the body, the body vanished without a trace."

"So what are you telling us?" Cassie asked.

"The vigilantes are here in this city and I know this because there's been a murder this morning and the cops had recovered the body," Jen answered. "It's a college student and just like the others, he is a cyborg. But according to his parents, he never had any cybernetic implants on his person prior to the murder."

"Are you saying that he was infected?" Cassie said.

"Yes and I have a feeling that one of us is infected and spreading the agent around."

The girls looked at each other then laughed. "It can't be one of us so it must be…TJ," Cassie said.

"That's weird because TJ's class received two transfer students from Tokyo this morning," Kim said. "And they're both girls."

"You don't think," Cassie hinted.

"Sheer coincidence," Jen said.

"But still, he's in trouble," Cassie said. "We have to intercept him after school."

Examiner's office

Forensic team had received a body from a murder scene early in the morning. The medical officers examined the body for any imperfection. "Rika, make note of the metallic burns on the body," one of the officer said.

"Um, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but that's not metallic burns," Rika pointed.

"What do you mean?"

"Hiroshi, I'm willing to bet that you haven't been watching the news lately," Rika said.

"Don't have time," Hiroshi said. "Alright, let's cut him up."

"Don't you think it's weird that he dead with no form of external injuries?" Rika said.

"That's why we're here," Hiroshi said.

Rika slipped on her surgical mask and perform a y-shaped incision on the chest. Rika folded back the flesh to reveal the internal organs or lack of. "What the hell is this?" Rika said.

"He's…part machine," Hiroshi observed.

The internal organs were losing a battle to a mechanical invasion. The lungs were nonexistent. Rika puncture the aorta and blue liquid oozed from the hole. "Is this…energon?" Rika said.

"But a small amount can kill a human," Hiroshi said. "How can this kid replace his blood with energon?

There was a heartbeat that caught the attention of the officers. The rhythm picked up as the heart rate steadied at 85. The officers were lost for words. How was it possible for a human with energon for blood and mechanical organs lives? The eyes flew open as the student sat up like nothing happen with his chest cut wide open. Hiroshi and Rika were frozen in shock. The student turned his head and looked at the officers. "Hi?" Rika greeted.

"Hello."

"What can we help you with?"

"Serve the dark master."

"The what?" Hiroshi said.

Wires shot out from the students and attacked the officers. The officers struggled to break free from the wires. The wires entered their mouth and the officers started to choke. The wires retreated as the officers dropped to the ground. "Get up," the student demanded.

The officers stood up as part of their skin is slowly turning metallic. "We're in your command master," the officer bowed.

"I am not your master," the student said. "But very soon, if you kept your worthiness, you'll see our master. It's then she'll decide if you live or die."

"What are her orders?" Rika asked.

"Tag future servants until they are needed," the student said. "Our dark master will return and the universe will be his."

Space

Just outside of Mars, a ship has dropped out of warp and entered maximum impulse. On the bridge of the ship, the door opens as Optimus Prime stepped on to the bridge. "Why have we dropped out of warp?" he wondered.

"We are nearing our destination," the helmsman said. "It will be a few megacycles(hours) before we arrive to Earth."

"That was fast," Optimus chuckled.

"This is the fastest ship we have in the fleet," the helmsman chuckled.

"Too bad it's not a battle ship," Optimus sighed.

"Being a patrol ship is more than enough. Optimus, permission to speak freely?"

"Speak your mind soldier," Optimus granted.

"Just a hunch but I have a strong feeling that we shouldn't return to Earth."

"I know how you feel."

"There's something ominous about that planet. It's pure darkness."

"The humans are a violent species but they have the ability to show compassion."

"It's not the life forms on the planet but the planet itself."

"How can a planet be dark?" Optimus wondered.

"I can't explain it but as we near it, I feel more and more nervous."

"Your opinions have been heard. I can assure you that you won't have to stay. I can return the Spychangers if you feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you sir for understanding."


	4. Chapter 4: Blood Lunch

Transformers Robots in Disguise: Vengeances

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 4

Blood Lunch

It was lunch time as everyone in Sky-Byte Middle took their lunch break. Rin and Mina were planning on meeting up to Tyler for lunch so they can an understanding of the school and the city they residing in. Mina is about to ask Tyler if they hang together for lunch when she heard a beep. She quickly covered her bracelet and looked to see who heard the beep. Mina slipped out of the room and into an empty room. "Bad timing," she spoke.

"Sorry but I'm getting readings in Metro City," a voice spoke through the bracelet.

"Can't you handle it?" Mina whined.

"Sorry sweetie but I'm still wrapping things up in Tokyo. Just go check it out and report it to me. No combat is needed."

"Fine," Mina sighed.

"Thanks. Once I'm done, things will be a lot easier."

The com link was closed. She was dreading the fact of leaving school and risked a possibility of missing lunch. Mina walked back to the classroom and made eye contact with Rin. Rin walked up to Mina to see what's up. "I'm going on a recon, I'll be back," Mina said.

"Want me to go with?" Rin asked.

"I'm good," Mina said.

"Be careful," Rin said. "I'm always here for you."

Mina rushed to the school's rooftop for privacy. "Time to suit up," Mina said.

Mina's skin starts to harden and scales started forming all over her body. It wasn't long before scales covered her body from the neck to her feet. Her nails grew and sharpened like claws. A layer of scales grew around Mina's face and cover everything but her hair and eyes. A tail sprout from Mina's back and grew until it was 6 feet long. Wings grew on Mina's back as she took flight and heads towards the destination she was given. "I hope it's nothing but a newbie," Mina said. "Oops, I forgot my clothes."

Mina tapped her bracelet and her bracelet absorbed her school uniform. "Man I love this thing," she said. "I no longer have to worry about my clothes anymore."

Classroom

Tyler sat at his desk as he opened his lunchbox and smelled the food his sister made for him. "Your girlfriend must really love you?" Rin commented.

Tyler looked up and saw Rin. "Sadly, I'm single," Tyler said.

Rin pulled up a chair and sat across from Tyler. "Can I taste?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Tyler granted.

Rin picked up Tyler's chopsticks and about to split when a thought dropped in her head. "Feed me," she suggested.

"What?"

"Feed me."

Tyler went red with embarrassment. "Um…okay," Tyler said. Tyler split the chopstick and cut a piece of an omelet. Tyler picked it up and looked at Rin. Rin had her eyes closed and mouth open. She waited for Tyler to feed her. Tyler was nervous beyond belief. "Calm your nerve TJ," Tyler said to himself. "She's new to the school so she knows nothing about you. This is my chance to make an image for myself."

Tyler took a deep breath and placed the omelet on Rin's tongue. Rin accepted the food and chew it slowly. She smiled and let out a tiny squeal. "It's good," she said.

"You can thank my big sister," Tyler smiled.

"I'm surprise that a cute boy like you is single," Rin said. "How come?"

"It's complicated," Tyler said.

"Tickle my ears," Rin suggested. "I have all day."

"Well ladies, first," Tyler said.

"Unlike you, I'm with someone back home," Rin said.

"Do I have a chance?"

"Not even close," Rin smiled. "I love him very much. In two years when he graduates from school, I'm going to move in with him."

"You do know that's frowned upon," Tyler stated.

"My parents are dead," Rin said. "My adoptive father sees me as a grown woman. So I can leave whenever I want."

"Your father is too relaxed," Tyler said.

"Believe me, he's cool," Rin said. "I just wish you can meet him. Too bad he's in Tokyo handling some business."

"So you and Mina aren't blood sisters aren't you?"

"Nope."

"Since when you known her?"

"I've known her since when we were babies. We're only a few months apart."

"Same for me," Tyler said. "My sister's best friend, I've known her since I was a baby. I consider her a sister as well."

"So why stay single?"

"Let's just say that I got a complicated past trusting girls. To tell you the truth, besides my sister and her friends, you're the only girl I've even had a chance to talk to this close and personal."

"Yay, I'm your first," Rin teased.

"It's not funny," Tyler frowned.

"So what's good about this town?" Rin wondered.

"It was rumored that it was the hotspot for alien sighting," Tyler said.

Rin's eyes lit up. "Really?" she said.

"It's a rumor," Tyler repeated.

Downtown

Mina was frustrated. She flew over downtown where the suppose reading is coming from and found nothing. She was grumpy that she wasted her time for nothing instead of eating her lunch. "Oh no, I forgot to pack my lunch today," Mina whined. "Why me?"

Mina landed on a rooftop and perched on the edge. "I'm calling it off," she said. "I'm going back to school."

Mina walked off the edge to head for school when she heard a commotion below. She looked over and saw two people ganging up on one young man. "It's nothing," she said. Then she noticed the man was in desperate need of help. "I'm so going to regret this," Mina sighed.

Down below, the young man was pinned up against the wall. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Just your cooperation," Hiroshi said. "The dark master has requested for your cooperation."

"Now remain still and it won't hurt at all," Rika said.

Hiroshi took out a small chip to implant it on the nervous young man. Rika felt something wrapped around her neck and yank her away. Hiroshi heard a short cry and looked back. Hiroshi saw a dragon-skinned girl stood behind him with Rika wrapped around her tail. Hiroshi looked at the girl and immediately knew who it was. "You're that vigilante from Tokyo," he said.

"And what if I am?" Mina said.

"You're under arrest" Hiroshi said.

"I think not."

"And what makes you say that?"

"I have your girlfriend in my tail," Mina chuckled.

"Hiroshi, help," Rika said.

"Rika?" Hiroshi said with horror.

Mina noticed the victim was trying to slip away. "Stop right there," Mina ordered. "You won't be harmed but I do have questions for you both."

Hiroshi took a step forward and Mina tightened the grip she had on Rika's neck. Hiroshi took the hint and stepped back. "What do you want?" Hiroshi asked.

"Who is this dark master of who you speak?"

"I have no clue of who you speak," Hiroshi answered.

Mina narrowed her eyes. "I guess you don't care about her," she said and tightened her grip even more. Rika screamed in pain as she felt her neck on the verge of breaking.

"I'm telling the truth!" Hiroshi said. "I don't know who this dark master is. If I did, I'll tell you."

Mina was convinced and loosened her grip a bit. "Then tell me who's in command?" Mina asked.

"I don't know," Hiroshi answered.

"Who infected you?"

"I don't know," Hiroshi said. Mina sensed slight tension in Rika but also sensed unsteadiness in Hiroshi's voice.

"You're lying," Mina said.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"You don't care for her anymore do you?"

"I do."

"Then tell me who infected you and I promise that you'll leave here unharmed."

"If I tell you, he'll kill me," Hiroshi said.

Mina walked up to Hiroshi and rubbed his chin. Hiroshi sensed Mina's touch and made a discovery. "You're not even 18," Hiroshi said.

Mina peeled her face mask and revealed her face to Hiroshi. "You're right," she smiled. "But just how I'm not even 18, you're not even alive."

"What?" Hiroshi exclaimed.

Mina lined her fingers together and jabbed into Hiroshi's chest, destroying his heart. "Sorry, sweetie, it's the way of life," Mina said. Mina tightened the grip on Rika's neck, snapping it thus ending her life. The victim stood in horror. He felt that he was next. "Don't worry," Mina said. "As long you keep hush about this, I won't come after you."

The man nodded.

"But I do need your cooperation," Mina said.

"Like?" the man trembled.

"First, your name."

"My name?"

"Yes, what do they call you?" Mina said. "You don't look like you're from around here."

"I'm not, I'm from Canada," the man said. "My name is Matthew."

"Matt, can I call you Matt?" Matthew nodded. "There's been some odd activity going on lately. Just like what you see today, is happening in selected cities. Me and my comrades can't search every city for looking for them. So I'm deciding to allow the civilians aid in the search. If you can any information on their motives or see 'them', call us."

"How?" Matthew wondered.

Mina tapped her bracelet as a small device appeared on Matthew's palm. "Use that device to call us," Mina instructed.

"Ok," Matthew said.

Just as Mina was about to leave, a thought dropped into her head. "And one more thing," Mina said.

"Yes?"

"If the situation calls for it, are you willing to suit up to defend your planet?" Mina asked.

"Tell me who to kill," Matthew smiled. "I have a lot of anger I want to vent."

"Start recruiting some volunteers," Mina said. "I'll be back for you."

"What's your name?"

Wings grew on Mina's back as she took off. "My enemies know me as the Dragoness but you can use my real name."

Matthew looked at the sky as Mina vanished. He looked at the device and touched it. It expanded into a wristwatch. He looked at the silver wristband and saw the name 'Mina' engraved on it. Matthew smiled as the engraving vanished. He took off running so he won't be caught in the bloodbath Mina left. About an hour later, three vehicles pulled up to the alley. One of the cars revved as it transformed. "Nothing," he said.

"Are you sure Ironhide?"

"According to Hotshot, the signal was coming from here," Ironhide said. Besides, you and W.A.R.S sensed it too."

"Something ain't right," W.A.R.S. said.

"Hotshot, come in," Ironhide radioed.

"Go ahead," Hotshot responded.

"The search is a negative," Ironhide reported.

Hotshot let out a troublesome sigh. "Send Crosswise and W.A.R.S. back to the ship," Hotshot ordered. "Optimus is due at any moment."

"And me?" Ironhide wondered.

"Scan the city," Hotshot said. "They have to be here somewhere."

"Yes sir," Ironhide said as he switched to vehicle mode and the group left. Though the bodies were gone, two small spikes were left in their place.

Sky-Byte Middle

After telling Rin about the robot rumors, Rin was more excited than ever. "Where did you learn all of this?" Rin wondered.

"In the museum," Tyler said. "They have pictures and articles from that day."

"Cool," Rin smiled.

Tyler looked around and noticed something wasn't right. "Where's Mina?" he asked. "She's taking too long."

"I agree," Rin said with a hint of concern.

"Something must've happened," Rin thought to herself.

The door opened as Mina walked into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, the line for the bathroom was ridiculous," she said.

"That's odd," Tyler said.

"It happens," Mina shrugged.

Rin glanced at Mina as she sat next to Tyler. Instantly Rin saw something behind Mina. She wanted to tell Mina but not make it obvious. "Hey Mina, Tyler was telling me about the robot rumors that occurred in this city," Rin said.

"Really?" Mina said. Mina looked down and saw that all the food was eaten. "There's no food for me?" she whined.

"You can have my lunch," Tyler offered. "My sister made too much."

Mina's eyes lit up as she accepted Tyler's offer. "Thank you," she said as her tail flicked around in joy.

"Hey Mina, you should really try the noodles," Rin said. "Tyler's sister made them really good. I mean, when you slurp them, it moves around like an 'animal's tail when they are happy'."

"Really?" Mina said.

"Yes, they like to swish around like a happy 'tail'," Rin hinted.

"I don't see how noodles are like tails," Mina said. Mina took a bite of the noodles and squealed in delight. Rin had a pencil's lead in her pocket. She snapped off a small piece and flicked at Mina's tail. Mina stiffened up from the sharp intense pain on her tail. "Is everything okay?" Tyler wondered.

"I'm fine," Mina smiled. "A noodle must've slipped down my throat. Lucky I 'caught it in time before something bad happened'."

"Okay," Tyler said.

Rin smiled in delight. Mina was annoyed. The lunch bell rang as it was time for class. "NO!" Mina whined. "I wasn't done with my lunch."

"Next time, hurry up and do what you have to do to have more time," Rin hinted.

"Zip it Rin," Mina hissed.

The group cleaned up and return to their seats. The girls engaged a private conversation. "Anything?" Rin whispered.

"Nothing," Mina said. "I encountered two more but they were stubborn. I had to get rid of them."

"Well, dad sent a text stating that we have to burn the bodies so their cybernetic half doesn't rampage in the city later."

"Got it," Mina said. "But lately, their bodies keep disappearing."

"That's a problem we need to investigate," Rin said.

"But at least we know that there are two people running things," Mina said.

"Who?"

"Yeah who? Tyler wondered.

The girls stiffened with shock. "Um…we were talking about…" Rin trailed.

"Track," Mina said. "We were talking about our old track team back in Tokyo."

"Oh," Tyler said. "Okay."

Hours later, a ship had descended into Earth's lower atmosphere. The helmsman was going to a predetermined location that was received earlier. Now hovering over the crash site, Hotshot, W.A.R.S., Crosswise and R.E.V. waited for their guest to arrive. The air lock opened as Optimus Prime jumped out from the ship and landed in front of his team. The ship turned around and left the planet. "Where's the ship?" Optimus asked.

"Right this way," Hotshot said as he led his leader.

Optimus reached the crash site and his spark sunk. Optimus went onboard the ship and looked around. As he looked, his spark sunk even lower. He reached the bridge where he met up with Hotshot and his team. "Well?" Hotshot wondered.

"It's like you said, the ship is a fake," Optimus sighed. Moments after Optimus had left Cybertron, Hotshot had contacted him again to tell him that there was a possibility of the ship being fake.

"Sadly, we haven't found the humans who discovered the ship before us," Hotshot said.

"I had a feeling that was going to happen," Optimus said.

"What to do about the ship?" W.A.R.S. asked.

"Destroy it," Optimus said. "If there is no valuable information we can use to track down the real ship, leave nothing behind."

"And the hole?" R.E.V. wondered.

"Cover it. No human shall know of this."

"Come on," Crosswise said. "We have to set the charges." R.E.V. and W.A.R.S. followed Crosswise back to the ship. "Hotshot, upon my approach, I detected a few odd signatures."

"We were tracking them as well," Hotshot said. "Unfortunately we weren't able find the source."

"Keep at it," Optimus said. "I'm going see how things are going on Earth."

"You'll need an upgrade on your vehicle mode," Hotshot said and projected an image of Optimus' futuristic vehicle mode. Optimus accepted the scan and drove off.

Metro City

It was after school as Tyler and the girls were walking home. "So what do you think of Metro City so far?" Tyler wondered.

"Boring," Rin yawned.

"Ignore her," Mina said. "We haven't gotten a chance to view your city."

Timid, Tyler built up the courage to speak his mind. "If you want, I can show you around town Saturday," Tyler offered.

The girls looked at each other before turning their attention to Tyler. "Is this a date?" Mina wondered.

"Not at all," Tyler quickly said. "Think of it as a friendly outing with friends."

"Okay," Rin smiled. Rin reached inside Tyler's pocket and pulled out his phone. Tyler reached for his phone but Rin quickly slipped underneath her shirt. "Come and get it," Rin teased.

Tyler quickly backed off. "Quit teasing him," Mina said as she grabbed Tyler's phone from Rin's shirt. She entered her phone number and saved it. Rin took the phone and entered her number as well. "Call us sometimes," Mina smiled.

"Just not too much," Rin said.

The group part ways as Tyler's phone was returned as he walked home. Further down the street, Jen and Kim were waiting for him. He noticed that Jen had a smile on their face. "What?" he said.

"Well, well, Mr. Smooth," Jen teased.

"They're just friends," Tyler said.

"I don't think so," Kim said. "Are they the transfer student I heard about?"

"Yep."

"They're cute," Jen said. "So who are you going to date?"

"I bet it's the brown hair girl," Kim commented.

Tyler went red in embarrassment. "You like her don't you?" Jen said.

"I don't!" Tyler said. "I just think that she's pretty."

"Like me?" Jen said as she fluffed up her hair.

"More like Kim and she's a tomboy," Tyler said.

"Burn," Kim said.

Jen grabbed Tyler and held him in a headlock. "Take it back," she said.

"Like hell I would," Tyler laughed and slipped out from the headlock. Once he was out, he took off running. Jen gave chase and Kim slowly followed.

On the other side of the neighborhood, Mina and Rin were about to fly off to Tokyo for the day when a beep from their bracelets interrupted them. "Go," Mina answered.

"Where are you girls?" a man asked.

"About to head for home," Rin answered.

"I need you girls to head to India for a search and destroy mission."

"Now?" Mina said.

"Not now. I'm waiting for confirmation of the target. Once the confirmation has been given, find the target and interrogate them. When you extracted what's needed, kill them."

"Understood," the girls responded.


	5. Chapter 5: Phoenix Eyes

Transformers Robots in Disguise: Vengeances

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 5

Phoenix Eyes

The sun was setting over New York City. The rural streets were dead with inactivity. Just 24 hours ago, an object from space crashed into a department store, destroying it. From that moment, all hell broke loose. The police department refused to help the innocent for they were under the control of an evil space queen Empress. The mayor quickly rounded up the cities final defenses to kill Empress and regain control of her city.

The entire area of New York City south of the Brooklyn Bridge was seized and turned into a city of its own. Blockade was raised near the Brooklyn Bridge along with the destruction of the bridge. Air space was sealed off to the public. Traveling by water was impossible. The only way in is to rush in on ground. Underground was the ideal choice but Empress sealed it off.

Up on the top floor of the World Trade Center, Empress turned it into a throne room. Empress walked into her room with pride and authority. Her servants formed a path for her to her chair. She walked up to the window and looked down at her small fortress. She looked back and smiled at the shirtless men that stood like statues. She walked up to her living sculptures and caressed one of them. She snapped her fingers and five men scrambled to Empress' feet. One of them got on their hands and knees as Empress sat on his back. Another stood behind Empress as a back rest. Another man got on his hands and knees as Empress rests her feet on his back. The remaining got on their knees and she used them as arm rest. "This is the life," she sighed. "I got nearly half of the city under my control in one day. Imagine if I decide to conquer the world?"

The door flew opened as a man in his late twenties rushed in and kneeled in front of Empress. "I'm sorry to inform you my mistress but the mayor is retaliating. She's gotten the military's assistance to fight back."

"And?" Empress said.

"She got heavy artillery on her side," the man said. "What do we have?"

"A human shield," Empress said. "Trust me, she won't kill the innocent. But if you're that concerned, I'll go handle this myself."

On the ground, the mayor of New York City arrived with a large squadron of military personal armed with heavy assault vehicles and assault weapons. Empress walked up to the barricade and surveyed the enemy. "A mile away with tanks in the rear and soldiers in the front line," she said.

Then a phone started to ring. Empress traced the ring to one of her servant's pocket. She took it out and answered it. "Yo!" she answered.

"Return my city!" a voice demanded.

"Ah madam mayor, how nice it is to hear your voice," Empress said with joy. "How's your husband?"

"You ask me bitch, you stole him," the mayor fumed.

Empress looked her right at the mayor's husband. "Oh, I forgot," she smiled. "Anyways, I don't plan on forfeiting my fortress to the likes of you."

"Then prepare to die," the mayor threatened and hung up.

"She's totally not going to attack us," Empress smiled with confidence.

Then Empress felt something kissed her cheek. She touched her cheek and felt her life fluids leaking from a cut on her cheek. Donning on a serious face, Empress snapped her fingers. Two massive robots appeared in mid-air and landed behind Empress. "What are your orders?" they asked.

"Delete this city," Empress ordered.

"In what faction?"

"Go nuts," Empress smiled.

"What about us?" the servants asked.

"What 'about' you?" Empress said and left.

The robots clapped their hands together and held them out in front of them palms down. They flipped their hands and raised their fingers and the city was shrouded in light.

Mt. Lhotse

It was in the early morning hours as Rin and Mina were walked at the base of the mountain. The snow crunched underneath their feet as they were wearing their snow gear. "Are you sure you got the information correctly?" Rin wondered

"This is what he gave me," Mina said.

"You know, you do have your stupid moments," Rin pointed out.

"I do not have stupid moments," Mina fumed.

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"You do," a voice spoke.

The girls turned around and saw a group of men standing behind them. "Who the hell are you?" Rin sniffed.

"That's none of your concerns," one of the men said.

"But we like to take you out for a bite," another men smiled.

The girls examined the men and noticed that they were in their shirts and shorts. "You're not cold?" Mina asked.

"Nope."

That answer alone alerted the girls that the men weren't human, well not anymore. The girls tensed up before collapsing onto the snow.

Metro City

Tyler was up and he was getting ready for school. Feeling hungry, Tyler went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Just as he reached downstairs, Cassie walked in from the front door. The siblings looked at one another in complete awkwardness. "So, you're now coming home," Tyler said.

"Is that a problem?" Cassie wondered.

"You need to stop accepting invitation to breakfast," Tyler said.

Being mischievous sister she was, Cassie entered troll mode. "At least I get invitations," she chuckled.

Tyler let out a tiny hiss. "Well, at least I'm not stressing over the fact that I might get pregnant," Tyler retorted and retreated to the kitchen.

Cassie was left speechless. Tyler walked into the kitchen and saw his father making breakfast. "Morning dad," Tyler greeted.

"Morning son," Mike smiled.

Tyler looked on the counter and saw the mother of all breakfast. He attempted to sneak a taste by his father poked his hand with a hot fork. "OW!" Tyler cried as he nursed his hand.

"It's not for you," Mike said. "It's for your mother."

"She's home?" Tyler asked.

"Your mother came home late last night," Mike explained. "She's still sleeping now so I'm surprising her with breakfast in bed."

"Okay," Tyler said. Tyler picked up an apple and started eating it. There was knock on the front door.

"Get that," Mike requested.

"Ok," Tyler muffled.

Tyler opened the front door and saw Jen. She was drenched in sweat while wearing a sports bra, a pair of shorts and running shoes. Tyler examined Jen and came to a conclusion. "The answer is still no," Tyler said.

"Wha…now is not the time for your dirty mind," Jen said as she made her way in. "Is Cass home?"

"She's sleeping…" Tyler said.

"Wake her up."

"…from having breakfast."

"Again?" Jen sighed.

"If it's important, you can tell me," Tyler offered.

"The ship is gone," Jen said.

"Come again?"

Jen grabbed Tyler and pulled him outside. "I was jogging my usual route when I decided to check on the ship," Jen said. "When I got there, nothing."

"Did you deactivate the cloak?" Tyler said.

"No, I forgot to turn it on," Jen said with an obvious voice. "Yes, I deactivate it and nothing."

"Maybe it flew off," Tyler said.

"It didn't," Jen said. "Just come with me."

"What about school."

"I'll get you there in time."

"Wait, the ship is pretty far, do you have a way to get there?"

Jen presented her scooter.

New York City

Darkness has shrouded the once bustling city. Streets light illuminated the city streets but there was no activity at all. Though there was no human activity, there was automotive. A black sports car with flaming trim, rolled through the silent streets. "This isn't right," he said.

"Come on Hotshot, isn't that obvious," a voice spoke through the com.

It's just that this city is always busy," Hotshot said. "Now it's dead."

"R.E.V., Hotshot, report," another voice spoke.

"My area is clear Optimus," Hotshot reported.

"Same here," R.E.V. reported.

"Return to my location for debriefing," Optimus said.

Few minutes later, R.E.V. and Hotshot met up with Optimus near the Brooklyn Bridge. Optimus stood at his mobile base as he was scanning the city for any unusual signature. "No one is here," R.E.V. said. "Are you sure you sensed something here?"

"Are you doubting Optimus?" Hotshot said. "I sensed it too even the ship sensed it."

"But there's nothing here," R.E.V. said. "We even looked up surveillance video in the area and they are blank."

"Though there is no hardcore evidence of the attack, something was here," Optimus said. "I'm picking up trace sign of cybertronian activity."

"Is it Decepticon?" R.E.V. asked.

"No, but the signal is of Earth origin," Optimus said.

"How can Earthlings construct and activate a fully functional cybertronian?" Hotshot wondered.

"Unless the humans have surpass there technological limit, it's impossible," Optimus said. "But I do have a feeling that there were two of them and they were indeed strong, stronger than Omega Prime. I don't know why but this energy presence is making me so uneasy, my spark is quivering."

"Time to go back?" Hotshot asked.

"Let's go," Optimus said. "This city is dead." The Autobots switched to vehicle mode and drove off.

Outside Metro City

Jen and Tyler had arrived near the crash site and walked up to the site on foot. Upon arrival, Tyler noticed a big difference. The cloaking field was drastically altered to cover the ground instead of the surrounding area. Jen powered down the cloak and reveal the massive crater left by the doomed ship. "That's impossible," Tyler said. "How can a ship that size vanished?"

"That's what I asked myself," Jen said. "You think it flew off?"

"Not in that state," Tyler said. "There's no hull to shield it against the elements of space. Plus everyone on the ship is dead."

"You think the government took it?"

"Not that fast. I'm willing to bet that their friends had come by to investigate. And I pray that what happened here doesn't spark an intergalactic war."

Jen looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late. "Come on," Jen said. "You're going to be late."

Jen and Tyler left the scene fearing that an intergalactic war was upon them. After a short trip from the crash site to the school, Tyler arrived with minutes to spare. He sent Jen on her way and went inside. After changing into his school slippers, Tyler walked to his class and grabbed his seat. Then he noticed that Mina and Rin weren't there. "Probably running late," he said and relaxed a bit.

The bell rung to signal the start of school and the girls weren't present. So Tyler took out his phone and sent a text to each of them wondering where they were. "I hope nothing bad happened to them," Tyler muttered to himself.

Lhotse

Mina slowly stirred from her slumber. She opened her eyes and saw wood paneling ceiling. She closed her eyes but flew them back open. She quickly sat up and gave a quick look around. She was in a bedroom in a cabin. "How…where am I?" Mina wondered.

"Mmm," a voice hummed.

Mina looked to her right and saw Rin sleeping peacefully. "Rin, wake up," Mina called softly.

She didn't wake.

"Rin, wake up," Mina said.

She didn't wake. Mina grabbed the pillow and chucked it at Rin. The impact startled Rin and woke her up. "What the hell…" Rin stuttered. "Mina, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm glad that you're okay," Mina said.

"Where are we?" Rin wondered.

"That's I'm trying to find out." Mina touched her wrist and noticed that her bracelet was gone. She was about to panic until she saw it on the nightstand next to her. She picked up and tapped it to activate it. "Computer, how far are we from our destination?" Mina asked.

"Your current location matches the coordinates provided," the computer responded.

"We're here?" Rin said.

Then the girls heard footsteps approaching the room. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

The door opened as a young woman walked into the room. The lights were turned off to conceal the girls' location. Using the lights that was coming in, the girls eyed their prey. The woman is carrying a tray of food when she stopped in the middle of the room. She turned her head and surveyed the room. Mina hid among the struts of the ceiling. Rin used the darkness as her cover as she moves closer to strike. Like lightning, Rin rushed towards the woman with a chop to the neck but the woman bend over and Rin missed. The woman put the tray on the floor and stood up. Keeping her momentum, Rin swung around for a kick to the head. The woman grabbed Rin's leg and threw her across the room. With the woman beneath her, Mina dropped in for a visit. The woman moved letting Mina hit the ground below. "Really, I thought you two will do better," the woman chuckled.

"You surprised us," Rin said.

"I did?" the woman said. "I'm sorry. I wanted to do is to check on you and possibly feed you."

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"My name is Heather. I presume that Phoenix sent you to assist me."

"Phoenix?" Mina questioned.

"I think she's talking about dad," Rin said.

"Oh," Mina said.

"But besides all that, I'm surprised you defended yourself from us quite well," Rin said.

"Well, he did train me," Heather said.

"I'm sorry but I really can't see a thing," Mina said.

"So I'm guessing your hybrid eyes haven't matured yet," Heather said.

"How you…"

"I know things."

Rin walked up to the wall and flipped the switch. The lights were turned on and Heather's identity was seen. Heather stood at 5'9" with smooth tan skin with a subtle glow. Her hair is golden blonde but her natural hair is jet black. She's 25 years old but her face does retain some feature of her teenage years. Though Heather is a normal healthy girl, her eyes were bright silver. "Are you blind?" Mina asked.

"It's that obvious?" Heather said. "Besides, that's not that important."

"Then what is?" Mina wondered.

"The reason why you're here is to help me with a mission."

"What kind?"

"A search and destroy," Heather said. "I've been living here in the mountains not only for my sake but a lead I was following."

"Let me guess, it's those cyborgs right?" Rin said.

"I could handle them myself but it's the numbers that made me call for backup," Heather sighed.

"How many are they?" Mina asked.

"Nearly a thousand and there is a few robots there as well," Heather answered.

"Where did you get your information from?" Rin asked. "This sounds too specific for a blind person to make?"

"Rin!" Mina scolded.

"It's okay," Heather laughed. "I'm use to it. While I did find the location, my husband is currently getting the numbers needed."

"Okay but here's my one question, why are your eyes silver?" Mina wondered. "I've never seen anyone with eyes like yours."

"What you say is true," Heather smiled. "My eyes are unique because they were bathed in energon."

"Energon?" the girls said.

"It happened when I was 10 years old. It's a day I can never forget. It was on that day, I lost everything."

Year 2120

In Bristol, England, Heather is returning home with her parents from a theater show. "Heather, how did you like the ballet?" her mother asked.

"I love it ever so much," Heather replied with joy. "Thank you for my birthday gift."

"It's not a problem sweetie," her father smiled.

"How come Blake didn't come with us?" Heather wondered.

"He's too young and too active to sit still long enough unlike you," her mother praised.

"Yeah, I believe Blake is too much of a baby," Heather smiled.

As they turned the corner to their neighborhood, they witnessed a near-hit car accident. "Hey, watch where you're going you bloody wanker!" one of the drivers screamed.

"Who are you calling a wanker you miserable little dirty c..."

Heather's mother quickly covered Heather's ears to the obscene language that was thrown. Heather watched in silence as the drivers bickered back and forth for three minutes before going on their separate ways. With Heather's ears uncovered, she can hear the utter disgust her parents express. "I swear it's like living in bloody hell," her father fumed.

"Honey?"

"I'm serious I can't wait until we move out of this neighborhood and go somewhere quiet."

They continued on their way to the house. "Blake, I'm home!" Heather shouted.

"Heather!" her mother scolded.

"Yes mother?" Heather responded in total fear.

"How many times do I have to tell you to clean up your toys?"

"I'm sorry mother," Heather said.

Heather walked onto to the driveway to pick up her skateboard and bicycle. Her parent went inside the house as Heather placed her items in the garage. There was a metal clang signaling her that the mail had arrived. She walked out to the mailbox that was located on the sidewalk and collected the package that was left behind. "It's for mommy," Heather said.

With the package in her hand, Heather started to run towards the house. "Mom, there's a package for you!" she sang.

Just as she reached halfway up the walkway, the whole entire block blew up. The explosion launched Heather in the air and across the street. Due to the close proximity to the blast, her ears were ringing. The wind was knocked out of her body as she was having trouble focusing her eyes. She sat up and saw a blur of orange and red dancing in the wind. She stood up and got dizzy for a while. "Mom?" she called. "Dad? Grandma? Blake?"

Heather staggered across the street, using her memory of her neighbor to guide her. "No," she said. "No!"

There was thud behind Heather. She turned around and looked up. She tried her best to focus her eyes at the massive object towering over her. "Death is a common practice for you humans," a dark voice boomed. "Mourning for them shows weakness. Death is eternal. There is nothing you can do to reverse it."

"You killed them?" Heather said.

"Is that a problem?"

"You murderer!" Heather yelled. "You killed them!"

Heather's anger pumped adrenaline through her body and allowed her eyes to focus. For a few seconds, she saw the robot that committed the murderous act but the strain of her eyes was too much for her mind to take before passing out. Heather regained conscious as the voices around her woke her up. She was up but it was dark. She felt around her face and felt gauze covering her eyes. She found the end of the gauze and started unwound it. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," a voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Heather asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend," the voice answered. "I found you on the streets unconscious. You've been asleep for about a week. I feel sorry for your eyes though."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Heather wondered.

"It seems some energon had entered your eyes and irritated your retinas. The damage done is reversible but it seems that there was some radiation in the area that made the damage even worse."

"Will I be able to see?"

"I'm sorry but the last thing you saw is truly your last."

"I'm blind?" Heather said with hint of sadness.

"Not permanent. I believe I can give you your sight back."

"How?" Heather wondered.

"It's going to be hard but you have to give me your consent and you'll have to come with me to the states."

"It seems like I have no choice," Heather said. "I lost my parents in the explosion. My grandparents are dead as well."

"Well, I'll take you in but I don't expect you to call me your dad."

"It's understood. I'm Heather."

"Since you can't see me, you can call me Phoenix. But once you're able to see, I'll tell you my real name."

"Okay," Heather smiled.

Days later, Heather was released from the hospital and soon moved to the US to live with Phoenix. After settling into her new life, Phoenix started to keep his end of the deal. During the entire time, the bandage was wrapped around her eyes to prevent light from coming in. Heather was seated in chair as she felt the bandage slowly being removed. The pads over her eyes were removed and her eyes were free to open but she kept them closed. "I need you to open your eyes so my friend can examine them," Phoenix requested.

"But they hurt," Heather said.

"Please sweetie, I have to see the damage the energon had done," another voice spoke. "Don't you want to see?"

Heather let out a heavy sigh as she slowly opened her eyes. The room was poorly lit but it was perfect for Heather. She was able to see right away. Standing in front of Heather is a smiling woman with short brunette hair. "Hi, my name is Tai," the woman smiled. "I'll be your eye doctor from now on."

"Hi Tai, I'm Heather," Heather smiled.

"Would you like to see your eyes?" Tai asked.

"Yes please," Heather nodded.

Tai handed Heather a handheld mirror as she peered into her reflection. Her beautiful sky blue eyes were altered due to the energon and radiation. Circuit path covered her eyes. Heather broke into tear at her new eyes. "I can remove it," Tai said. "But there is a possibility that you'll be permanently blind for life."

"Please remove it," Heather said. "I rather lose my sight than see my hideous eyes."

"Then lean back please," Tai requested.

Heather leaned back in her seat as Tai hovered over her. With a needle in her hand, Phoenix explained the process, which was out of Heather's line of sight. "Tai will be inject nanobytes into your eyes after she perform an optical examination," he said. "The nanobytes will eat and destroy the energon in your eyes and perform surgery to repair your retina if possible. Once the surgery is done, you'll cry out the nanobytes with silver tears. But for the time being, until they are done, your eyes have to be shielded from UVA and UVB rays and no form of light can touch your eyes. Once Tai inject the nanobytes, she'll apply contact lens to leave you in the dark. They are silver because of the material used to make it."

"Okay," Heather said. "Let's do it."

Tai started the examination and view inside Heather's eyeballs. Then a MRI was performed to see if there was any damage to the optic nerves and there was good news. "Okay, the optic nerves weren't damaged," Tai explained. "The damage done to your retina is repairable but it will take years to perform. Okay?"

"Okay," Heather said.

With the needle in her hand, Tai injected the nanobytes into Heather's eyes then shielded them with the contact lens. From that moment, Phoenix trained Heather to use her other senses to help her live her life as a normal girl. 6 years later, Heather had found a boyfriend and she loved him dearly. Her teenage life was perfect until there was an attack at her high school. Phoenix had done a detailed investigation on the attack and came to a startling conclusion. It was cyborgs. Phoenix's time of peace was over. He embarked on a mission to ensure that Heather and everyone in his city were safe from the cyborgs. This continued for two years until Heather graduated from high school until there was another attack during the ceremony. Fed up, Heather conflict the cyborgs and handled them on her own. Her boyfriend and Phoenix were surprised. After the ceremony, Heather had asked Phoenix if she can join the fight. Phoenix couldn't deny Heather's request and allow her to fight.

Year: 2135

"…I moved here with my boyfriend to investigate an underground operation that was going on for years," Heather continued. "I married him and we lived here peacefully ever since."

"Any kids?" Mina wondered.

"Not until this war is over," Heather said.

"Wow, I'm sorry about what happened to you," Rin said.

"Shit happens," Heather smiled. "I'm just glad that I have the support of Phoenix, my husband and you two."

The girls smiled. "Oh, my husband's home," Heather smiled and rushed to the front door.

The girls were confused. They didn't hear anyone coming. They followed Heather to the front door just as the front door was opened. Her husband had returned and he was covered in snow. He shook the snow off and shed his winter gear. The girls' jaw dropped from shock. "Is that sports legend, Greg Richards?" Mina asked.

"Where?" Greg asked as he looked around.

"Quit it," Heather said.

Heather's husband, Greg Richards, is a renowned athlete. He nearly excels at every sport he partakes. Currently he is United States' top swimmer, archer, and runner. Standing at 5'10", he came from a quiet town from Scotland. His physique is that off a strong swimmer. He is built but maintained his mid-built shape. Square line jaw, small gentle brown eyes with a short haircut, he can be easily underestimated. "Can I have your autograph?" Mina requested.

"Can I bear your kids?" Rin asked.

Mina grabbed Rin's ear and pulled it hard. "Do you always think like a boy?" Mina scolded.

Greg chuckled at the girls. "Now if you had enough fun, it's time to get serious," Greg said.

"What did you find?" Heather wondered.

"Like you said, there is warehouse at the base of a mountain 20 miles from here. It's littered with cyborgs."

"Great," Mina commented.

"But, during my recent scans, I've found something else," Greg said. "Robots."

"Robots?" Rin said. "6 foot tall robots?"

Greg shook his head. "40 foot," he corrected. "And they are 12 of them."

"So the rumors are true," Rin said.

"Rumors?" Heather laughed. "There never were any rumors. Robots came from the stars and attacked our planet. How we're alive is beyond me. Ally or not, they have to go."


	6. Chapter 6: Damaged

Transformers Robots in Disguise: Vengeances

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 6

Damaged

Metro City

Tyler was returning home from school. He was disappointed that his new friends didn't show up for school. He planned on visiting them but he didn't know where they live. A couple of feet behind Tyler was Kim. She is heading over to see Cassie when she spotted Tyler. She sped walk up to Tyler and covered his eyes. "Not now Kim," Tyler sighed.

Kim removed her eyes and looked at her friend. "Something bothering you?" she asked.

"It's nothing," Tyler said.

"Come on, you can talk to me," Kim said. "We're like siblings. You talk to me more than you do with Cass."

"I knew it was too good to be true when Mina and Rin appeared in my life," Tyler said. "Now that they didn't show up for school, worries me."

"It's just one day," Kim said. "It doesn't mean that they don't like you."

"I know but it's been so long since a girl from my school talked to me," Tyler said. "Now that the opportunity came up, I don't know how to act."

"My advice to you, let it play out," Kim said. "If fate meant for the three of you to be friends, don't rush it and don't force it."

"I guess," Tyler sighed.

"Good," Kim said. She gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek before heading off. "I'm going to steal Cassie for a bit okay."

"Kim, wait," Tyler said.

Kim looked back. "What's up?"

"I'm not blinded by the fact that you have a crush on me," Tyler said. "Plus you know that I'm attracted to you, why not take advantage?"

"It's because of the bond we have," Kim answered. "I see you as my little brother. If it wasn't for that, you won't have to worry about Mina and Rin because you'll have me. I do care about you but not to that degree."

"What's stopping you?"

"You," Kim said.

"Me?"

"You're scared of me. That's why I can't allow my love for you to grow. I don't want to feel the same fear that you experienced years ago."

Kim left Tyler pondered on that thought as she left. Tyler thought about it but couldn't put two and two together.

Himalayan Mountains

A semi truck rolled through the lightly kissed snow road. The driver surveyed the road condition and felt comfortable with the current condition. The driver slowed down the truck and veered off to a hidden road. The road twisted and wine as forks were placed to throw off unwanted visitors. The driver reached for the ceiling console and pressed a button. The side of the mountain opened up as the truck drove in. The truck passed through a short tunnel before entering a vast warehouse at the end. Containers lined up on the wall and stacked up on top of each other. Human workers manned the floor whose job is to move and keep inventory of the cargo.

The truck hissed as it was parked. The trailer opens as forklifts entered the trailer and offload the cargo. Then the ground rumbled in a pattern similar to footsteps. The driver exited the cab then looked up. He bowed to his respect. "Master, the parts you've requested have arrived," he said.

His master is a 43 foot tall dark robot. His body is built for war. His thick armoring can defect any heavy assault he can take. He had a pair of pulse cannons on his back. Attached behind his hips are a stow-away sword and a mace. The name is this menacing robot with red killer optics is Lugnut. "Bring them to my lab," Lugnut ordered. "It is vital that I complete my task in due time."

Outside the warehouse on the mountain side, Heather was sensing the area with her hand. "It's like Greg said," she said.

"What's our course of action?" Mina asked.

"There are too many to interrogate," Heather said. "We have to find out on our own."

"I see," Greg said. "To even to question one will alert the others."

"They can communicate telepathically?" Mina wondered.

"These are far more advanced than the one you dealt with," Heather explained. "If you opened them, there is nothing human about them except for their brains. The ones you been dealing with are newborns. They are wild and out of control. They're main purpose is to spread the virus."

"Now are you ready to go in?" Greg asked.

"Always," Rin smiled.

"Let's take back our planet," Mina said.

"Ready?" Heather asked.

"Ready," Greg said.

"Ready," Rin said.

Then Heather and Greg looked at Mina. "I don't suit up," Mina said. "I have my second skin. So I'm going on ahead." And Mina left.

Heather, Greg and Rin pulled out a small chip from their pockets and inserted them into the bracelet. "Data card set!" they shouted. "Readout!"

Mina dropped in from the sky with her tail extended. She whacked the ground, causing the ceiling of the warehouse to collapse. "Paladin Armor Online!"

The workers inside saw the roof collapsing and snow poured in from the mountain side. Once the snow stopped falling, three armored beings and a dragon skinned girl stood in the pile. "What the hell…who the hell are you?" one of the workers asked.

"Ice Princess," Rin answered.

"Dragoness," Mina answered.

"White Lotus," Heather answered.

"Ground Striker," Greg answered.

"Your point?" the worker asked.

"Together we form the purest of light," they said.

"Oh shit!" the workers said.

In the lab, Lugnut was working hard on his project when he heard a large explosion that rocked the building. "What the hell is going on?" Lugnut wondered.

He exited his lab and walked to the corner. He peered into the main room and saw a full on fight in progress. Lugnut studied the fight and he was ready to end it when he saw the enemy, which made him worried. "Slag, I can't let them find it," he said to himself and slinked away.

Heather sensed movement at a distance. "Guys, cover me," Heather requested.

"Not to be rude but one of us should go instead," Mina suggested.

"She can move faster than all of us plus she has something you don't," Greg said. "Heather, go!"

Greg cleared a path for Heather as she raced towards the lab. She reached the door and walked in.

"I'm willing to bet that you're blind," Lugnut oiled.

Heather stiffened up with fear. "Damn, I didn't sense him," she said to herself. "Wait, that voice seems familiar."

"Who are you?" Heather asked.

"Well it seems appropriate to identify myself before your life ends here today," Lugnut said. Lugnut was hovering over the ground to elude his enemy. He touched the ground and Heather turned her body towards Lugnut. "It's not only sound that guides you, tell me woman, what is it that you utilize to substitute for your vision?" Lugnut inquired.

"I've trained myself to use sound waves to guide me," Heather explained. "Vibration on the ground is my eyes as I size up my opponents."

"You, without sight, can still pose a threat?" Lugnut chuckled.

"That voice, it was you," Heather said.

"I have no idea of what you speak."

Heather retracted her helmet, revealing her face to Lugnut. "Remember me?" she asked.

Lugnut examined her face and chuckled. "You still live after all those years," Lugnut laughed. "I'm surprised the energon didn't kill you."

Heather reached in into her eyes and removed her contacts. She kept her eyes closed as she dropped the contact onto the floor. "You'll be surprised of what the energon has done to me," she smiled.

Heather opened her eyes and revealed her cybernetic eyes. A second later, there was a flash of light and an explosion.

"Heather!?" Greg called. Greg tapped into his suit's power supply and directed everything to an EMP transmitter. "Rin, power down," Greg instructed. "This is going to scramble any and every mechanical device."

Rin did as Greg instructed and powered down. Greg punched the ground and sent a powerful EMP through the ground. The resulting pulse killed every single cyborg in the room. "Whoa!" the girls awed.

This move resulted in a major power loss and forced Greg to power down. Then he ran towards the lab to look for his wife. The girls soon followed. In the lab, Greg found his wife on the ground, not moving. He rushed to her side and held her close. Heather moved her head and look Greg in the eye. "Sorry sweetie," she said in a weak voice. "I had to do it."

"It's okay," Greg soothed.

The girls walked in and saw scorch marks were all over the room. "What happened here?" Mina wondered.

"That day when Heather lost everything, something in her changed," Greg explained. "This happened once before and it was by accident. When Heather empties her mind and focuses on her eyes, she can fire a devastating beam that can incinerate everything in Heather's line of sight. But as a result, it takes a toll on her mind and possibility shortened her life."

"What can we do to help?" Rin asked.

"Right now, nothing," Greg said. "Go home and tell Phoenix that the mission was a failure. Whatever they were hiding, they were able to remove it. Until Heather regains her strength, you're on your own."

"I see," Rin said. "Come on, let's go home."

"And leave them?" Mina said.

"This is their life, not ours," Rin said. "We'll only get in the way."

"Okay," Mina sighed and the girls left.

"Are they gone?" Heather whispered.

"Yeah," Greg said.

"I saw it," Heather said. "I saw what he was building. Trust me, what we're dealing with now is nothing compare to what's going to happen to us in the future. I can assure you, we're all going to die."

Metro City

CGA Tower is one of Metro City's landmarks. Not only was it the tallest building at its time but it was a historical moment when Predacons Sky-Byte, Darkscream, Gasshunk and Slapper worked together with the Build Team to save the hostage in a foil attempt to get the O-Parts from the Autobots. It was known on that day that the Predacons, in particular Sky-Byte, aren't that much of a threat as they were before. From that time, there have been building in the city that has surpassed the tower in height but it still retained its popularity.

Standing on top of the tower was Empress. She surveyed the bustling city and smiled. "Oh yes, I sense your presence," she said. "I can hear you calling me. But in order for you to return, a certain soul must be…appreciated." Empress slid down the roof to the edge and broke through the glass. The patrons were in complete shock with Empress dramatic entrance. "It's a robbery!" a woman shouted.

"Worse," Empress chuckled. Empress snapped her fingers as a group of 30 miniature robots appeared next to Empress. "It's a life changing experience. Let me share the three easy steps to world domination. Step 1: Recruit." The robot broke up into nanobytes and infected the patrons, not only the observation deck, but the entire tower itself. "You can't dominate if you don't have do have any supporters. Step 2: Facilitate. There is no point in ruling if you don't have a haven to call home." Empress looked at her minions and smiled. "You have your orders," she said. "Get started."

"Yes ma'am," the patrons bowed and left.

Empress walked up to the elevator and summoned it. After being picked up and lowered to the ground floor, Empress started her stroll. What she was interested in is the general age group population. While she was walking, a young man in his late teens walked pass Empress then turned around for a pursuit. He maintained his distance for quite some time until he was ready to make his kill. What seemed forever was a few city blocks he walked following Empress. Then she turned into an alley. This was his chance to strike. He sped up to sneak up on her. He walked into the alley and saw a long deep corridor of emptiness. "What the…" he said.

The teen walked the corridor until he was halfway through. "Where she go?" he wondered.

"Over here boo-boo," Empress answered.

The teen quickly turned around and saw Empress behind him. Feeling so certain, he charged at Empress and pinned her against the wall. "You're mine now," he said.

"I beg to differ," Empress smiled.

The teen felt something pulling his shirt as he was thrown high in the sky before landing on his back. The blow stunned the teen as he was unable to move. Then he felt something pinning his arms and legs to the ground. He looked and saw that his limb was tied to the ground. The ground lifted as he was placed upright in front of Empress. "Who are you?" he asked.

Empress grabbed the teen's face and examined it. "You're quite the looker aren't you?" Empress smiled.

"Release me," the teen demanded. "When my master found out that I'm missing…"

"Your master?!" Empress said. "I'm your master now, boy. Now let me see what you know."

The teen felt Empress' firm hands turning his head to expose his neck. On the teen's neck were two cyber ports. Empress smiled with glee as she licked his neck. The teen shivered in disgust from the sensation. "Tell me your story," Empress whispered.

Empress' canines grew as she sunk her teeth into the ports. The teen stiffened up with pain as Empress hacked through the teen's firewall and invaded his brain. His memories were forcibly hacked and read. Tears rolled down his eyes as Empress had her ways. She detached herself from the teen as he was left drained. "You're Takumi," Empress said. "You're one of three children to Max and Chelsea. Your relatives consist of an uncle named Max and his wife Andrea. Plus you have two cousins named Tyler and Cassandra or Cassie as she preferred it."

Takumi was trembling with fear. His whole life was now in Empress' head. "What do you want?" Takumi asked.

"Your loyalty," Empress answered.

"Piss off," Takumi hissed. "I'm not bowing to some psychotic bitch like you."

"Oh? So I guess you wouldn't mind if I attack your older brother Tim or your cute little sister?"

"You leave Kiriko out of this!" Takumi fumed.

"A protective one, aren't you?" Empress grinned. "Serve me and I will leave her alone."

Takumi lowered his head and snarled. "Ah, I see that you're afraid of your cousin aren't you?" Empress said. "Well, don't worry about your cousin because I'm the lead virus. Everyone has to report to me and you are my trusted solider. And go and spread my word of wisdom."

Empress snapped her fingers and Takumi went stiff. He was released as he left the alley. "And that was step 3: Infestation," Empress concluded.

"You do realize that we need a certain amount of bodies in order for this to work?" a voice spoke.

"Blackhawk, you worry too much," Empress said as she assured her bodyguard. "Just get back to work and leave everything to me."

"As you wish," Blackhawk bowed and vanished.

Elsewhere in the city, a taxi cab pulled up in front of a concrete gated house. The back doors opened as Mina and Rin dragged their bodies from the cab. "We're home," Rin said.

"Come on," Mina encouraged. "We're almost there."

Flying after a bust left the girls both mentally and physically fatigued. The door was left unlocked as the owner was expecting the girls' arrival. The door opened as the girls walked in. "Tadima!" the girls crooned then dropped to the ground.

The owner of the house peered from the kitchen to greet the girls. "Girls, I'm making some dinner, what do you…" The girls were fast asleep. "Dang, they're worst than me."

The next day

Tyler walked through the halls of his school, heading towards homeroom. On his way there, he passed the teacher's office and saw Mina and Rin inside. He saw a tall dark man talking to his teacher. "Now they show up?" he said to himself. "But what's going on?"

Tyler paid no mind to it and went to class. In the classroom, the class was waiting for the teacher to come in to start the class. 5 minutes after the bell rung, Mina and Rin walked into class.

"Hey," Tyler greeted.

"Hi," Mina smiled.

"Yo," Rin waved.

Then 10 minutes later, Nami walked into the classroom. "Stand!" a student commanded.

"No need," Nami interrupted.

"How come?" the student asked.

"Um, due to unforeseen circumstances, I have to take a temporarily leave of absence," Nami explained.

The class started to murmur. "It's not a big deal," Nami smiled. "Everything will be fine. I'm just letting you know this. So as of now, this is Study Hall."

With that, Nami took her leave. Concerned, Tyler got up and exited out the second door. He saw his teacher talking with the same man he saw earlier this morning. "So are you ready?" Nami asked.

"I should be asking you that," the man said. The two walked down the hall and the man spotted Tyler. "Come on," Nami said.

"Hang on," the man said. "This kid fascinates me."

"I'm not that interesting," Tyler said with a straight face.

The man erupted in laughter. "You remind me of me when I was young," he laughed. "Here's a hint of advice from me to you, don't trust every single girl you see."

"Already on it."

"Good." With that advice delivered, he left.

Mina walked up behind Tyler and placed her hand on his shoulder. "So what do you think of him?" Mina smiled.

"He's odd," Tyler said. "He said that I remind him of himself in his younger years."

"So you don't like him?" Mina asked.

"Not really," Tyler answered.

Mina was disappointed in Tyler's answer. "Oh well, you can't please everyone," she shrugged and head for the library.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Tyler wondered.

Tyler went back to his seat and leaned back. Then he looked to his left and saw Rin staring at him. "I thought you have someone," he said.

"Doesn't mean I'm not allowed to shop around," Rin smiled.

Then Tyler donned on a serious face. "What's wrong?" Rin wondered.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted. He grabbed Rin and threw her to the ground. The wall exploded as glass and debris flew across the room. Students that seated near the wall were tossed from their chairs. Nine cyborgs entered the room with guns in their hands. A human sized robot walked in with a machine gun in his hand. He fired in the air to silent the classroom. "Listen up fleshlings!" he boomed. "I'm looking for a certain someone. Hand them over and everyone will leave here with their lives. Does someone know where I can collect Tyler J. Jameson?"

Tyler's eyes peeled back with shock and fear. "TJ? Why are they looking for him?" Rin thought to herself. "I have to get out of here." As much as she likes to leave, Tyler held her tight. "Damn, Mina you better heard that," Rin said to herself.

When no one moved, the robot started to lose his patience. He looked at a female student and one of the cyborgs shot her dead. "Their blood will taint your conscious unless you show yourself," he warned.

The entire class was fearful for their lives. "He's over there," one of the students pointed.

"Shit," Rin thought to herself. The robot walked up to Tyler then glanced at Rin. He picked up Rin and tossed her to the side. The robot grabbed Tyler by his collar. "Found you," he smiled.

"Leave him alone!" Rin demanded.

"Or what?" the robot said. "Your hero has failed to save everyone."

Two cyborgs walked in with Mina unconscious. "No," Rin quivered.

Tyler looked over his shoulder and saw Mina out cold. "Leave them alone," he requested.

"I will," the robot said. "Since I have you, everyone here will live."

The cyborgs disabled the safety and took aim. "You promised!" Tyler said.

"No, I didn't," the robot grinned.

"But you have me, let them go."

"I did say that they will live but I didn't say for how long. Men, take aim and fire!"

When there was no sound, the robot looked back and saw that his crew had vanished. "What the…" He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw nothing but metal. He examined his opponent and his face dropped. "You're taller than I thought and more manlier," he said.

"Thanks," the armored being spoke then he landed a strong hook to the robot's face, releasing Tyler.

The cyborgs that held Mina dropped her to engage the enemy. Another armored being flew in and shot the guns from their hands. "On the ground and don't try anything funny," she demanded.

Tyler looked at his savior and he was speechless. "There more of you," he said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but since you're okay, take your class and leave. Evacuate the entire school and don't stop."

Tyler nodded and helped everyone out the room. He ran over to Mina and picked her up. He took one last look before leaving.

"Tai, I think it's better to end their lives."

"Are you nuts? Koji, you know better that they have information we can use."

"Whatever," Koji sighed. He looked around the classroom and saw the robot crawling to the edge. Koji rushed over to pick him up by his neck. "Identify yourself," Koji demanded.

"The name is Dugout, please let me go."

"Who sent you?"

"Like hell I'm going to tell you," Dugout laughed.

"Okay," Koji said.

Dugout felt something on his back. It was metal and round. "Wait, what are you…"

The trigger was pulled and Dugout's spark casting was blown off, killing him instantly. Koji dropped Dugout to the ground below and looked over at the cyborgs Tai had captured. He walked over to them and squatted down. "If you cooperate, you fate won't be his," Koji said softly. "You understand?"

The cyborgs nodded. Koji stood up and restrained the cyborgs. "Tai, call Lex and tell her we got two to interrogate," Koji said.

"Got it," Tai said.

Downstairs, everyone looked up as their saviors left their school with two suspects. Tyler looked up and watched his saviors fly away. "Is she okay?" Rin asked.

"She's knocked out," Tyler said. "She should wake at any moment."

Rin looked at Mina and saw that she was awake. "Shh," Mina hushed. She wanted to enjoy this moment a little longer.

"Put her down," Rin said. "She's fine."

Tyler kneel a bit to let Mina down. "You know how to treat your friends," Mina fumed.

Rin walked up to Mina's ear and whispered, "Why are they targeting TJ?"

"Don't know," Mina whispered. "I think he knows something about this whole thing."

"Are you saying that he's in charge of this whole operation?"

"Maybe. We need to keep a close eye on him before we confront him."

Tyler looked at the girls with a bright smile. "Well, since school is out, how about that tour I promised you?" he suggested.

"Ok," Mina smiled.

"This better not be boring," Rin snorted.

"Our first stop is the CGA Tower," Tyler said. "You'll love the view."

Meanwhile in New York, Crosswise walked the empty section of New York City. He felt that the search wasn't through so he decided to comb through every detail until he finds something that was overlooked. Crosswise move slowly and carefully until he reached a demolished department store. He sensed a faint energy coming from underneath the rubble. He carefully moves the rocks out of the way and found a pod. He picked it up and examined it. "What is it?" he wondered.

Metro City

"Where you find this?" Hotshot asked.

"It was underneath a store," Crosswise answered. "The energy was faint but it was there. Do have an idea where this came from?"

"I've never seen this before," Hotshot shrugged.

"Seen what?" Optimus asked.

Hotshot looked back as he saw his commander returning from his recon mission. Hotshot presented his leader with the pod and Optimus dropped it instantaneously. "Where you find this?" Optimus asked.

"Underneath a store," Crosswise answered. "Do you know who or what was in here?"

"The energy I felt from this pod is similar to Empress," Optimus said.

"Empress?!" the Spychanger exclaimed.

"So if Empress is here, does that mean…"

Optimus sighed and closed his optics. "As much I like to deny it Hotshot, we have to think that there is a possibility that Devil Z is returning."

"But you erase him from existence," R.E.V. said.

"That is what worries me," Optimus said. "The only one who can definitely confirm this is no longer living."

"We have to leave this planet before we get dragged into this," Ironhide said.

"If we leave, we are only making it worse," Optimus said. "We have to find Empress and destroy her before Devil Z returns, if he can."


	7. Chapter 7: Spiked Relations

Transformers Robots in Disguise: Vengeances

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 7

Spiked Relations

It's been two days since that dreaded attack at Sky-Byte Middle. A large portion of the school was sealed off for construction. Until the school is deemed safe and 95% complete, the students were free from education but they are responsible for self-study and tests will be administered in the school's library at a scheduled time. Tomorrow Class 3-2 and two other classes will be in the library for a series of tests. Tyler was heading over to Mina's house to study with her. He was nervous for it was the first time he visited someone else's home other than Kim's and Jen's. He arrived at a two story house with a concrete gate. He opened the gate and entered the property. He saw a very detailed manicured lawn. Tyler was speechless. "Not a blade out of align," he said. "I'm in over my head."

Tyler walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell. There were a bong sound and an automated voice that played a message, "Entrance requested."

Tyler heard footsteps approaching the door. The door opened and to Tyler's shock, it was the man he met two days earlier. "Oh, it's you," he said.

"I must've gotten the wrong house," Tyler said. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. Do you know where Minako…"

"You mean Mina."

"Yeah?"

"MINA!" the man called. "Your boyfriend is here!"

Tyler went red with embarrassment. "He's not my boyfriend!" Mina shouted.

The man examined Tyler and came to a conclusion. "She's right," he said. "You look too soft to be her boyfriend. I'm willing to bet that a pussy will beat you than you beat it."

Tyler went even redder. "And I'm talking about a pussycat," the man smiled. "Problem?"

"Dad! Move!" Mina said.

"Come on let me have some fun with him even more."

"I don't care, go!"

"But…"

"Wilson, go!" Mina spoke in a serious voice.

Wilson threw his hands in the air and vanished inside his office. "Hi!" Mina greeted.

Tyler's cheeks turned red with infatuation and admiration. Mina's hair was tied back in a ponytail. Wearing only a sports bra and a pair of shorts, she was drenched in sweat. "Sorry for my appearance, I just came back from a run," Mina said. "Come in."

Tyler walked inside and smelled a pleasant baby powder. "Wow, you smell nice…I mean the house smells nice," Tyler stumbled.

Mina giggled as she guided Tyler into the living room. "Wait here while I freshen up," Mina said and head upstairs. Tyler placed his legs together to sit his books. His hands were tied together as he waited patiently like a perfect house guest. "Well, well, well, look who we have here," a voice spoke.

Tyler stiffened up with fright. A pair of arms wrapped around Tyler's neck as he felt something soft resting on his shoulders. "Hi Rin," Tyler said in a nervous tone.

"Hey TJ, it's nice of you to visit," Rin said. "I can see that you're the perfect gentleman. I like that because I'm not wearing much."

Tyler gulped super hard. "Holy crap is she…" Tyler wondered to himself.

Rin stood up and stretched her back. Then she proceeded to give Tyler a neck rub. "As much I like to tease you, I have things to do," Rin said.

"Aren't you going to study for the test?" Tyler asked.

Rin jumped over the couch and sat next to Tyler. "Why study if you have super memory," Rin smiled.

Tyler managed to lower his heart rate when he saw that Rin was wearing a strapless sundress. "Then how are you this far?" Tyler wondered. "Do you cheat on your test?"

Rin was insulted. "Cheat?!" Rin fumed. "I am the smartest girl you'll ever meet in your life. I have a 99% success rate ever since elementary. I know I may not look it but you better watch your tongue around me."

"Sorry," Tyler cringed.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you," Rin laughed as she pushed Tyler. "I got a 95% success rate. I retain study material until it's time for the test. Not many people can do that. I've never actually study in my entire life. Ain't that something?"

There was two honk of a car outside. "If you excuse me, my cousin is here to take me shopping, have fun," Rin smiled and left.

Wilson walked into the living room and addressed Tyler. "Um…" he trailed.

"Tyler."

"Right," Wilson said.

"Are you really her father?" Tyler asked.

"No," Wilson laughed. "Me, a black man, fathering a child like Mina is impossible for me."

"So how do you know her?" Tyler wondered.

"I'm good friends with her parents. Hungry?"

"I am a little famished," Tyler answered.

"Come," Wilson invited. Wilson walked Tyler into the kitchen where his wife was enjoying her lunch. She looked up and locked eyes with Tyler. "Who's he?" she asked.

"Tyler, this is my wife Alexis," Wilson introduced. "Alexis, this is Tyler, Mina's friend."

"Hello," Alexis greeted.

"Hi," Tyler smiled.

Wilson walked up to the fridge and looked inside. "Lex?" Wilson called.

"Yes," Alexis muffled.

"Do you know where my sandwich is?" Wilson asked.

"What sandwich?"

"My whole wheat turkey sandwich," Wilson said. "I made that sandwich for lunch while I work. I placed it in the fridge so I can eat it later."

Wilson closed the fridge and looked back. Alexis was licking her finger as she finished her sandwich. "That was your sandwich?" Alexis said. "Sorry?"

"S-sorry!?" Wilson fumed. "I can't believe you ate my food."

"But it's not a crime to eat my food," Alexis pouted.

"Because you made your food," Wilson said.

Mina walked in as she saw her parents having the typical lunch argument. She pulled on Tyler's shirt as they slinked away. "You ate my cake!" Alexis said.

"Are you still on that?!" Wilson said. "It was our wedding day. We're supposes to eat it."

"Ooh, I can't stand you!" Alexis groaned as she threw her hands in the air.

There was a tap on the glass as Wilson and Alexis looked at the sliding door. "Tai, Koji," Alexis said.

Wilson unlocked the door and let his friends in. "What's up?" Wilson said.

"We got some interesting news," Koji said.

Tai walked to the fridge and opened it. "Where is it?" she asked.

"Where's what?" Wilson wondered.

"You're too late," Alexis smiled. "I ate it."

"Aw, and you didn't leave me some?"

"Here's the other half," Alexis presented with a smile. Wilson's jaw dropped. "You mad?" Alexis smiled.

"Ignore her," Koji said. "We found something that should bring some concern. It's vague but we believe that Empress is here."

The room went dead silent. "Impossible," Alexis said. "I'm her. How can she be here if I'm here?"

"Like I said, it's vague," Koji said.

"But if Empress is here, you-know-who is bound to return," Tai said.

"Let's pray that Empress isn't here," Wilson said.

"Oh and one more thing," Koji said. "We found this footage."

Koji pulled out a small video player and played the footage. "Did anyone see this?" Wilson asked.

"Nope," Tai said. "When we found it, we took it and erased the tape."

"Want us to start looking?" Alexis wondered.

"Do that and call my sister," Wilson said. "I might need her help."

Meanwhile…

It was after school and Cassie was heading to the locker room to get change for her archery club and she was running late. "Damn, why did I have to fall asleep in the library?" she fumed.

She looked at her watch and saw that she was really late. "Damn," she said and started running.

"Oy, no running in the hall!" a teacher warned.

"Sorry!" Cassie apologized and kept running.

Cassie reached the locker room and made a beeline for her locker. She opened it and breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I took it home with me," she said.

She laid out her archery uniform and started to undress. As she was putting on her uniform, she sensed a presence in the locker room. She wasn't alone. Cassie continued prepping herself and at the same time have her guard up for a quick fire. Then she felt the presence rushing towards her. Cassie grabbed her bow and arrow, armed herself and turned around. The tip of the arrow was an inch away from the stranger's nose. "Nice reflex," she commented.

"Identify yourself?" Cassie demanded.

"Empress. You?"

"None of your concerns," Cassie said.

"Rude," Empress commented.

"I don't recognize you, why are you trespassing?" Cassie asked.

"I'm not trespassing," Empress said. "I just transferred here. See." Empress reached inside her pocket and pulled out a legit school ID. Cassie relaxed the bow and lowered the arrow. "Shouldn't sneak up on archers," Cassie warned.

"Now I know," Empress smiled. Empress examined Cassie and smiled. "For someone your age, your skin is very flawless, thus enhancing your beauty."

"Thanks but I'm not that type of girl," Cassie said.

"I'm not saying you are," Empress said.

"Unless it's important, I'm running late," Cassie rushed.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time but I came to you to offer you an opportunity."

"What kind of opportunity?"

"I heard of your reputation. You're the most feared girl in this school. I like that."

"Your point?"

"I'm running a club. A political club and I like to extend an invitation to you."

"Sorry but politics bore me," Cassie said.

"Just try it," Empress insisted. "Just one day. If you don't like it, you can leave. But if you do, I'll make you president."

"Aren't you the president?" Cassie asked.

"No, I'm only the founder," Empress said.

"Again, not interested," Cassie said and turned her back to Empress.

Empress walked up to Cassie and whispered into her ear, "I know of your love life or lack of."

Cassie took in a sharp breath.

"If you give me a chance, I can present you with everything you want. Money, power, men, everything a girl can dream can be yours. All you have to say is yes."

"Well, I don't know," Cassie said.

Empress rubbed her hands and rubbed Cassie's shoulder. Cassie melted from the sensation. "Don't you want this feeling every day?" Empress asked.

"I do," Cassie moaned.

"And I bet you've never been kissed have you?"

"No, I haven't."

Empress smiled then started to kiss Cassie's neck. "Ooh," Cassie moaned.

"Join my club and you'll have this and more," Empress whispered. "Just speak the words, 'take me master, my life is yours'."

With endorphins flooding her mind, Cassie was willing to agree. "Take me master," Cassie said in a trance-like voice.

Empress opened her mouth as her fangs gleamed in the light. A drop of venom hanged on the tip of her teeth. "My life is…"

Empress' teeth touched Cassie's skin when a door flew open. Jen spotted Cassie and stared at her. "Cass?" she said.

"Huh?" Cassie said as she snapped out of it.

"Let's go, we're waiting for you," Jen said.

"Okay, I'm coming."

Jen rolled her eyes as she left. Cassie rubbed her neck and felt a great relief had left her shoulder. "Man, was that real?" she wondered. Then she felt something wet on her neck. She examined fluid and saw it was blue in nature. "Energon?" she said as she looked up. Energon pipe was running across the ceiling of the locker room. She shrugged her shoulders and followed Jen. In the shadows of the locker room, Empress stood fuming in rage. "Damn, so close," she said.

Then Empress heard footsteps approaching. It was a student returning from their swim. "Excuse me," Empress approached. "Can you help me? My locker is busted."

"Sure," the swimmer said and followed Empress.

"Right here," Empress pointed.

The swimmer looked at the locker and inspected it thoroughly. Empress' eyes glowed bright red as she stared at her next prey. "There's nothing wrong with your locker," the swimmer shrugged.

She turned around and noticed that she was alone. "Hello?" she called. No answer. "Mmm? Maybe she went to the janitor."

The locker room lost power and it was followed by a scream of terror.

Mina's room

Mina and Tyler were busy study for their next test. Feeling stiff, Mina stretched her back and leaned back as far as she can. Tyler couldn't help but to notice Mina's body. Then he felt a rumble. "Someone's hungry," Mina smiled.

"I guess we have been studying for a while," Tyler laughed.

The door opened as Wilson peered in. "Hey, Lex and I are going out," Wilson said. "Rin hasn't return yet so I left your dinners downstairs."

"Okay," Mina said.

"And no freaky business," Wilson said in a serious tone. "Don't want any babies crying in this house."

"Go!" Mina said sternly.

Wilson narrowed his eyes and left. Tyler looked at his watch and saw the time. "Wow, it's this late," he said. "I better get going."

"Oh no, he's leaving," Mina thought to herself. "I have to convince him to have dinner with me."

Tyler collected his stuff and about to leave when Mina grabbed his arm. "Well, I know it's late and its dinner time so why not stay?" Mina offered.

"Well…"

"I'll make it worth it," Mina smiled.

"I don't want to die a horrible death," Tyler said.

"Trust me," Mina said as she pulled him towards the kitchen.

North Metro City

Rin was waiting near an abandon warehouse. She was suited up and nervous. Then she spotted five figures approaching her. "Over here!" she waved.

The figures landed in front of Rin as their helmets retracted. Rin's helmet retracted and smiled at Wilson and Alexis but the other three are new to her. "Rin, these are my friends Koji and Tai," Alexis introduced.

"Hello," Rin bowed.

"And this is my sister Shirley," Wilson introduced.

"Let's get this over with," Shirley rudely said.

"She can be hostile at times," Wilson whispered.

"Am not!" Shirley said.

"Come on, he's inside," Rin guided.

Earlier, Rin had encountered an enemy that was too much for her to handle so she was able to restrain them and called for backup. Inside the warehouse, the group heard metal bashing and foul language to the ninth degree. When the group walked into the room that held the hostage, everyone's face dropped.

"Hotshot?" Wilson said.

Hotshot stopped struggling and looked at his visitors. "Wilson?" he said.

"What are you doing here?" they asked.

"You know him?" Rin wondered.

"He's a good friend," Tai said.

"Hey Tai, I see that you're enjoying human life," Hotshot said. "Ever think about returning to Cybertron?"

"Many times," Tai admitted.

"So if you're here, is Optimus here as well?" Koji asked.

"He is," Hotshot answered. "But can someone cut these ropes?!"

Cassie's room

Cassie lay on her bed, traumatized about the killing that occurred at her school. The door opened her mother walked in. "Is everything okay sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah," Cassie sighed. "It's quite sad though. I mean, when we were done, we found her body mutilated and hanging from the ceiling. It's like a wild animal broke in and mauled her to death."

"Look, if it makes you feel better, you can stay home tomorrow."

"No thanks," Cassie said as she turned her back to the mother. "I like to be alone please."

"Ok."

The door closed as the mother sighed. "Not talking?" Mike wondered.

"Nope."

"Give her time."

"But I want to be there for my daughter."

"Andréa, you have to understand, we can't be everywhere."

"I know," Andréa sighed. "But, I can't help it but to worry."

Mike held his wife tight and kissed her head. "I'll call my mom and see what she recommends," Mike said.

Andréa glared at her husband. "Okay, okay, I'll go find TJ," Mike said.

"Thank you," Andréa said. "He's my only son."

"And Cass is our only daughter."

"No, she's our miracle baby. I'm still surprised that I was able to carry for full term with my injury to my womb."

"Empress did a lot of damage."

"I'm glad she's gone," Andréa said.

Meanwhile at the ship's crash site, Hotshot led Wilson and his group to temporary base of operation. "You're out in the open," Wilson commented.

"Thanks to an abandon cloaking device, we're not," Hotshot said. He deactivated the device and revealed a mobile base. The Spychangers spotted their leader and rejoiced. "For a moment, I thought you got lost," Ironhide joked.

"Who's that?" Mirage asked.

"A familiar face," Hotshot chuckled.

The helmets retracted and the Spychanger dropped to the ground. "Yo," Wilson greeted.

"Yo?" a voice questioned. Heavy footsteps approached the group as Optimus examined his visitor. "By the Allspark," he said. "Are you even alive?"

"Long story," Wilson said.

"How's it been?" Tai asked.

"Pretty well," Optimus said.

"You know, we were looking for you guys," Alexis said.

"How come?" R.E.V. wondered.

"We have footage of you in New York," Koji said. "What happened?"

"We don't know," Optimus answered. "We detected a faint Cybertronian signal but found nothing."

"Something is up and we can't find out why?" Tai said.

"Like what?" Optimus wondered.

"Humans are being infected with a cybertronian agent that turns them into cyborg but they go total bionic once their heart stops," Tai explained. "You can't read their energy while they are alive. But when they are dead, we can't find the body."

"You're right," Rin agreed. "There are times the bodies are gone but a weird spike replaces them."

"The spikes you saw, is there anything unusual about them?" Wilson asked.

"Actually no," Rin answered.

"It's like we made no progress at all," Shirley said. "Come on bro, I thought you're the smart one. I mean, you did watch all the Batman films."

"Just because I watch Batman doesn't mean I'm a crime fighting detective vigilante," Wilson said.

"Kinda does," Shirley said.

"Who's Batman?" Rin wondered.

Dining Table

Mina and Tyler were having dinner for two. The situation was unexpected but not to Mina. She was loved every moment she can get with Tyler. After an awkward silence, Tyler broke the silence. "So, how's your dinner?" Tyler asked nervously.

Mina raised an eyebrow. "You didn't cook this," she reminded.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," Tyler thought to himself. "The one chance you have to impress the girl you like and you screwed it up."

"Sorry, I'm just kinda of nervous," Tyler chuckled sheepishly.

"Come on, how having dinner with a girl nerve-racking?" Mina wondered.

"Well, sitting here with you," Tyler blushed.

Mina was surprised. "Oh?" she said. "I make you nervous?"

"Pretty pathetic isn't it?"

"Not really," Mina said. "To tell you the truth, I've never been alone with a boy before myself."

"But you're so beautiful, who is stupid to pass up on you?" Tyler said strongly.

Mina blushed. "He says that I'm beautiful," Mina said to herself. "If he knew who I was, I wonder if he still says that."

"Just by looking at you, you're a smart and beautiful girl," Tyler said. "Any guy will be lucky to have you, marry you and start a family."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm serious," Tyler said as he held Mina's hand. Mina's heart fluttered with excitement.

"Every girl has their flaw."

"That's impossible because you don't have one."

Mina withdrew her hands and looked away. "Then what's your flaw?" Mina asked.

"I have a mild case of gynophobia," Tyler said. "Up to now, I still don't trust women 100%."

"Why?"

South Metro City

Blackhawk materialized and landed on the ground below, rocking it with his massive weight. It's the dead of night and no one was on the streets. He walked towards an office building that was recently condemned by the city for its hazardous condition. He touched the building and smiled. He walked through the walls and inside the building. In the center of the building was the tallest spike ever seen, it was massive. The office stood 30 stories tall, the spike was two floors short from splitting the building in half. Black in nature, Blackhawk admired the beauty of the spike and caressed the base. He held out his hand and a ball of energy materialized. The spike trembled at the sight of the ball. "Relax," Blackhawk said. "I will fulfill your thirst but you have to do something for me."

The trembling stopped at the spike calmed down. Blackhawk's hand entered the spike as he released the ball. The ball was quickly absorbed and the spike started to glow. Then it started to shrink and expand until it was 16 feet tall. The glow faded as an army of 30 appeared in the spike's place. "There a few pest I need you to destroy," Blackhawk instructed. "The Autobots are here on this planet. Destroy them."

Red optics glowed as the army came to life. They marched through the wall on to the public street. They looked around and spotted a Toyota dealership. The army scanned the vehicles on the lot and switched to vehicle mode then they drove off in search for the Autobots. "This should please the master," Blackhawk said. "If destroyed, the Autobots will aid in my master's rebirth, big time."


	8. Chapter 8: The Tale of Tyler J Jameson

Transformers Robots in Disguise: Vengeances

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 8

The Tale of Tyler J. Jameson

It was 10 in the morning as Mina lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't shake the story Tyler told her last night. The door opened as Rin walked in and sat on Mina's bed. "Something bugging you?" she asked.

Mina didn't answer.

"Did Tyler do something inappropriate last night?" Rin asked. "I'll kick his ass."

"He didn't do anything," Mina sighed. "He told me something that disturbed me."

"What is it?"

"He told me the reason why he's single. He is a mild fear of girls."

"How come?" Rin wondered. "Did girls bully him?"

"Worse, they jumped him," Mina said. "I felt sorry for him. There was nothing I can say that can ease his pain."

"I don't blame him," Rin agreed. "Something that traumatic would scar someone for life. What really happened?"

"It started when he was in the second grade," Mina started. "At the time, he was very popular with the girls. He was well loved and respected until three transfer students entered his class. They were from U.S. and a Latin descendent. They saw that Tyler was the most popular so they quickly befriend him."

"That's not so bad," Rin commented.

"Humph," Mina huffed. "Three years later, things escalated."

"How?" Rin wondered.

Year 2131

It was the beginning of a new school year as Tyler was heading towards his new 5th grade class. He walked into the classroom and saw majority of his classmate of his previous year in his new class. He grabbed a seat and waited to see if he sees any new faces. "I wonder who my teacher is?" he wondered.

"TJ THE BOSS, we're together again!" a voice boomed.

"Oh jeez," Tyler sighed. He turned around and smiled at his 'friends'. "Hey Fritz," he greeted.

Fritz and his two friends, Carlos and Jorge walked into the classroom and sat behind Tyler. The three boys were tanned with loose dark brown hair. They were average height and average built but Fritz is showing signs of muscle mass. "Hey, aren't noticing that some of the girls here are maturing?" Fritz whispered.

"No," Tyler said. "Besides, I'm not interested in any of them."

"Right?" Fritz nudged. "I see your game. You ignore the girls until they get so upset that they throw themselves at you."

"That is not what I'm saying," Tyler said. Frustration was clearly in his voice. "I don't know how they do it in the U.S. but we don't do that here."

Fritz was silenced as Tyler faced forward. "He showed you," Jorge chuckled.

"What you going to do?" Carlos asked.

"You'll see," Fritz said.

Later that day, the school day was closed as Tyler was heading home. "So far this year should be a good one," he said.

"Hey TJ!" a voice called.

"Crap," Tyler sighed. He looked back and saw Fritz and his friends approaching. "Hey, we're having a get-together at my house today, interested?" Fritz asked.

"Who's going?" Tyler wondered.

"About half the class and some students from other classes, don't tell me you're backing out?"

"Well…" Tyler trailed.

"It will be fun," Jorge said.

"Okay," Tyler surrendered.

"Sweet, see you in 10," Fritz said and they ran off.

"This better not be a bad idea," Tyler wondered to himself.

After stopping off at home to drop his items, he headed over to Fritz's house to attend the get together. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened as Fritz's mother answered. "Hi Tyler, Fritz isn't here," she said. "Want to leave a message?"

"He's not here?" Tyler wondered. "Isn't he throwing a get-together?"

"He's not. He's over at Carlos studying. But now that I know what he's up to, he's in trouble. Thanks for telling me."

"Okay but can you not mention my name please?" Tyler requested.

"Of course my dear."

Next Day

It was early morning as Tyler walked through the courtyard of his elementary school. "Hey, asshole!" a voice yelled.

Tyler looked back and saw Fritz charging towards him. With a fist in hand, Fritz aimed for Tyler's head. Tyler dodged the punch as Fritz flew on by. "What the hell is your problem?" Tyler asked.

"What the hell is YOUR problem?!" Fritz shouted. "You ratted me out."

"No I didn't," Tyler denied.

"You told my mom about the party," Fritz clarified.

"I thought the party was at your house."

"Thanks to you, I'm grounded."

"It's not my fault that you're grounded."

Fritz hissed as Tyler head to his classroom. Upon entering, the rowdy class went dead silent. Everyone was glaring at him. "What?" he wondered.

"Momma's boy!" a student shouted. Then everyone started taunting Tyler by calling him a Momma's boy. After school, Tyler returned home steaming in rage. The door opened as Tyler walked in and slammed it shut. Cassie was home with the flu and was watching some TV. "Hey little bro, did you get my homework?" she asked.

Tyler stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. "What the hell?" Andrea wondered.

"I'll go handle this," Cassie volunteered.

Cassie slowly climbed the stairs and opened Tyler's door. She let out a few coughs before saying anything. "Geez, if you keep coughing like that, you'll cough up a lung," Tyler teased.

"Shut up," Cassie said. "What's bugging you?"

"It's nothing," Tyler answered.

"Spill it!" Cassie said seriously.

"Have you ever tried to fit in but to only make yourself an outcast because you did the right thing?" Tyler asked.

"I don't get it."

"With the reputation that you have in school, is it worth losing everyone's respect just to do one right thing?"

"If it can save one's life, then yes," Cassie answered. "Why?"

"I was invited to a get-together yesterday and I went to the wrong place and got them in trouble."

"Was it Fritz?" Cassie asked in concern.

Tyler said nothing.

"Dang it Tyler, I thought I told you to cut all ties with him," Cassie scolded.

"I tried but I really can't."

"He's a manipulative jerk. If you continue to hang around him, trouble will soon follow."

Tyler remained silent as he avoided eye contact with his sister. "Tyler, look at me," she said.

Tyler refused.

"Look at me!" Cassie said sternly.

Tyler focused his gaze at his sister. He saw his sick sister but he saw that his sister is concern for him. "I'm worried about you. Up 'til now, we kept this between us. I hate to wonder how things will go if mom or dad hears about this. Don't do it for me but for you."

"How are you feeling?" Tyler wondered.

"Doing better than expected," Cassie smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow. But I'm walking you to school."

"Cass…" Tyler whined.

"I don't want to hear it," Cassie said. "I want to see you ending your relation with Fritz in person."

Tyler is a stubborn kid but Cassie is a strict and stern person when her brother is involved. "Fine," he pouted.

"Good," Cassie smiled and skipped away.

Tyler rolled his eyes when his sister left but he couldn't resist smiling. "She's an idiot," he said.

Next day, Cassie and Tyler walked to the elementary school as Cassie was determined to see her brother ending a bad friendship. They stopped at the entrance gate as the siblings scoped the courtyard. "There he is," Tyler pointed.

"Go," Cassie said.

Tyler dragged his feet into the courtyard as he slowly approached Fritz. "Fritz," he called.

Fritz turned back and looked at Tyler. "What do you want?" Fritz asked.

"Look, I know I messed up so…" Tyler answered.

Cassie stood at the gate and watched. But when she saw that things were getting out of hand, she stepped on campus to defend her brother. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"Cass, what are you doing here?" Tyler said.

"Stepping in," Cassie said.

"Aren't you going to be late for school?"

"End it," Cassie said then left.

Fritz watched as Cassie walked away. He was smitten with her. "Wow, what will I do to get an ass like that?" he said.

Tyler was upset with the remark and shoved Fritz. "That's my sister," he said.

"You don't say," Fritz said and left. Tyler quickly followed. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Come to the gym after school and find out," Fritz said. "And I do advise that it would be in your best interest to show, no harm will be done."

Later that day, Tyler was heading over to the gym to meet up with Fritz. He was skeptic on Fritz's intention and started to contemplate on what Fritz was going to do. He arrived at the gym's entrance and saw that Fritz was alone. "He's planning on jumping me," Tyler said.

Tyler approached Fritz slowly and carefully. Fritz saw Tyler and smiled. "For a moment I thought you weren't coming," he said.

"What's this about?" Tyler asked.

"A favor or in this case a deal," Fritz answered.

"And that is?" Tyler wondered.

"Look, I was angry when you snitched on me and I tarnished your reputation to the point of no return. But I'm willing to let bygones-be-bygones."

"How?"

"Since I ruined your image, I'm willing to repair it for a small favor."

"And that is?"

"Introduce me to your sister," Fritz requested.

"My sister?"

"Didn't you see how she outshined every single girl in the school?"

"Um sorry, I don't believe in incest."

Fritz wrapped his arm around Tyler's shoulder. "Hook me up and I will fix everything," Fritz said.

"There's has to be a catch."

"That was the catch. Snag me my mermaid and I'll give you glory beyond your dreams."

Tyler thought about it for a moment. He was debating on his own self-interest and the words of his sister, "He's a manipulative jerk. If you continue to hang around him, trouble will soon follow."

"It's going to be hard to convince her," Tyler thought to himself. "But she's willing to do anything for me."

"Well?" Fritz smiled.

"I have to see some results before I agree to this," Tyler said.

"No problem," Fritz said. "Come on."

Fritz led Tyler to the track team as they were about to start their practice. "Hey guys, the baby decided to come and see what a real men is like," one of the track member said.

The team erupted in laughter. "Easy," Fritz said. "Look, Tyler isn't a snitch."

"He's not?"

"No, I over exaggerated a bit," Fritz explained. "My phone had accidently called her and she found out on her own. And since Tyler was the only one who didn't show, I blamed him instead of myself. So the rumors you guys are spreading, quit it. TJ is a good kid."

"Whoa, my bad TJ," one of the track members apologized.

"It's okay," Tyler said. Then the team walked up to the starting line.

"Satisfied?" Fritz asked.

"When's the first date?"

"In two days," Fritz said.

"Done," Tyler said and they shook on it.

Later…

"You did what?!"

Tyler head over to Cassie's school during her cheerleading practice and told her the news.

"He said that he likes you," Tyler said. "So I set you up on a date two days from now."

"I'm booked for the entire week!" Cassie scolded. "I can't take time to go on a date with him. I have better things to do."

"Like sit at home and mope on the fact that you're single and can't get a boyfriend."

Cassie resisted the urge to choke her little brother. "Look, don't take it seriously unless you like him," Tyler said. "Use this as a learning experience for when you meet the love of your life."

Cassie couldn't help but to agree with her brother. "He better not do anything stupid or I will embarrass him," Cassie threatened.

"Deal," Tyler said and they shook on it.

As Tyler left, he still felt the sensation of Fritz' and Cassie's hand on his right hand. "Did I just sell my sister to save my image?" he said to himself. "I hope he keeps his mouth shut or my sister will never talk to me ever again. But if Cassie breaks his heart, my life is over. I hope this doesn't come back and bite me in the ass."

Present

"I can't believe he did that," Rin said. "If he was here, I'll kick his ass."

"How you think I felt when he told me this?" Mina said. "Literally, if you had done something like that to me, I'll never talk to you ever again."

"Same here," Rin said. "But they are still talking to each other."

"I don't know if their trust was affected but it only gets worse."

"How can it get worse than that?" Rin wondered.

"Just as Tyler feared, it bit him in the ass."

"How?"

"Well, over time Cassie had grown to like Fritz."

"She liked the jerk."

"She liked him to a certain degree. She wanted to maintain the friendship because she felt no love for him at all. So just as the summer break was about to end, Fritz confessed. He poured out his feeling he had towards Cassie. And Cassie appreciated the heart-felt confession but she turned him down."

"How is that bad?" Rin wondered.

"You don't get it," Mina said. "When she turned him down, she revealed her why she went out with him. And like they said, the truth hurts. And she said that she had no love interest in him at all."

"She played him."

"He was angry and pissed," Mina said. "So when the new semester started, it was the beginning of the end for Tyler."

Year 2132

Over the summer break, Tyler had befriended and currently seeing a girl from his school named Mei. Mei had recently transferred to Metro City after meeting Tyler in Kyoto. Since then they were close. Both of the families liked the relationship expect for one person.

On the first day of the semester, Tyler and Mei walked onto school property hand-in-hand. Fritz and his friends weren't too far behind. Fritz saw Tyler and planned on venting out his frustration on him but when Fritz saw the girl Tyler was walking him, Fritz went red with anger. "Yo, isn't that Mei?" Jorge said.

"It is her," Carlos said. "I still remember the day when she turned you down upon the first visit. Man that was brutal."

"He sets me up with his sister and she led me on," Fritz said. "And what's worse is that he knew that his sister didn't like me. I even repaired his image and this is how he repays me."

"Well, we can spread rumors," Jorge suggested.

"No, he will feel the same pain I felt when Cassandra stomped on my heart," Fritz said.

"How?" Carlos wondered.

"When I'm done with him, no one will ever speak to him ever again," Fritz chuckled.

It was lunchtime as the school flocked to their favorite spots. Tyler had to handle some business from previous semester so Mei was alone for lunch. This was ideal for Fritz. Mei was heading to the roof to have lunch with her friends. Then Fritz and his friends ambushed Mei and cornered her. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Remember me?" Fritz asked.

"I wish I didn't," Mei said sharply.

"Burn," Jorge said.

"Look, what I said back there, I didn't mean it," Fritz said.

"Is that so?" Mei said.

"How about you leave Tyler and hang with me?" Fritz asked.

"Not interested," Mei said as she slipped out of Fritz's trap. Fritz grabbed Mei by her shoulder and turned her around. "Don't deny what we shared in Kyoto," he said.

"Leave me alone," Mei said.

Fritz lifted Mei's chin as he moved closer. "Let me convince you."

Mei swatted Fritz's hand away and smacked him. "I said leave me alone," she said sternly. "You had your chance and blew it. Goodbye."

"Then I guess it okay to tell Tyler about your secret."

Mei froze in fear. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," Fritz smiled. Mei gave Fritz a cold death stare. "End it," Fritz said. "Break his little heart."

Mei scoffed and left.

"She's not doing it," Jorge said.

"Just as I thought," Fritz smiled.

"A go to the next phase?" Carlos asked.

"Proceed," Fritz chuckled.

A month later, it was late in the afternoon, close to dinnertime, as Tyler and Mei were leaving the school property. They were the last ones to leave as they walked hand-in-hand. They were a few feet from the gate when the gate rolled shut. There was a click as the gate was locked. "Crap, we're locked in," Tyler said.

"That's not all," a voice said.

Tyler felt his arm jerk which was followed by a scream. "Mei!" he called. He looked back and saw Jorge and Carlos restraining her. "Let her go!" Tyler demanded.

"I think not," Jorge chuckled.

Tyler took one step forward and Carlos pulled out a knife and held it against Mei's neck. Mei started shedding tears by the sight of the knife. "What are you doing?" Tyler asked. "Put that away."

"He will not," Fritz said.

Tyler turned around and saw Fritz slowly approaching him. "Tell him to let her go," Tyler demanded.

"You mean 'let him go'," Fritz corrected.

"Him?" Tyler questioned. Tyler heard some clothes being ripped as he turned back. He fixed his gaze on Mei and his eyes peeled back in horror. "Yo, you've been messing with a dude," Carlos laughed.

"Mei is actually Naotaka," Jorge said. In plain sight, the shirt was ripped off revealing a boy's chest. Naotaka turned his head in shame. "Is this true?" Tyler said. "I'm sorry," Naotaka said. "I'm sorry that I led you on to a false belief." "Now you know how I felt when your sister dropped that bombshell on me," Fritz said. "Thanks for setting me up with her 'friend'." Tyler received a blow to the stomach and he keeled over in pain. Tyler managed to stand up and walked up to Naotaka. "I'm sorry," Naotaka said. Tyler's anger skyrocketed. So he took all of it and released in one powerful punch to the face. Fritz and his friends were shocked. "What are you doing?!" Fritz asked. "He's going to get it now," Jorge said. "Run!" Carlos said and they left. "I can't believe you did that," Tyler said. "You lied to me throughout the summer and you never told me." "I'm sorry," Naotaka said weakly. "I know I lied and I regret playing with your emotions. But I'm attracted to you and I don't feel comfortable with the body I was born with. Can you forgive me?" Tyler's anger subsided and couldn't help but to feel sorry. Tyler opened his mouth to give his mouth and his answer was, "NO!" "I didn't say that," Tyler said. He looked back and saw every single girl in the sixth grade was present. "Oh crap," he said. "You got some nerves picking on him," one of the girls said. "It's not what you think," Tyler said. "He's already been teased for being effeminate but you're now beating him up for it. It took us months to calm him down." "If we can calm down and talk, I can explain everything," Tyler said. When Tyler saw that words alone weren't going to cut it, he knew there was one thing that can save him now, speed. He took off running at full speed as the girls chased him. "This will be a dream come true but this is a nightmare," he whined. Tyler slid into the main building and blazed down the hallways. The group had split into two as the athletic group pursued Tyler. Tyler looked back and saw the girls were gaining on him. Thinking on his feet, Tyler leaped in the air and bounced off the wall. Then with the momentum he had, he broke through the window and rolled to his feet. Tyler continued running for the main gate. He hoped to scale the gate and make a break for home. But that plan was compromised as he was in a rolling roadblock as the girls herd him to the away from the gate. Tyler said no to the idea and pushed through. A soccer player had slid in and tripped Tyler. He hit the ground and saw shadows quickly approaching. He only had time to let out one final word. "CASSIE!" Down the street, Cassie is heading home with her friends Jen and Kim. "How thrill will TJ be when we meet up with him?" Cassie wondered. "Not thrilled at all," Jen commented. "Second it," Kim said. "Besides, you'll just embarrass him in front of his girlfriend," Jen said. "More like boyfriend," Kim said. "I hope Mei tells him the truth before he gets hurt," Cassie sighed. Then Cassie and Kim felt a chill down their spines. "You felt that?" Kim asked. "I did," Cassie answered. "Something wrong?" Jen wondered. "TJ is in trouble," Cassie said and took off running. Kim quickly followed then Jen. It didn't take long for them to reach Tyler's school. They peered through the front gates and noticed a mob of girls surrounding someone. Cassie and Kim threw their bags over the gates as they climbed it and ran towards the mob. Jen hesitated before acting. She took out her phone and called for a medic. After the call was made, Jen jumped the gate and rushed over to the mob.  
>Present "What happened?" Rin wondered. "When the girls broke up the fight, Tyler was beaten and bloodied," Mina said. "Medics rushed him to the hospital. Cassie tagged along as Jen and Kim cleaned up the mess. At the hospital, Tyler refused any help from all female workers. So they had to pull all the male doctors from their post to attend to Tyler's wounds. It was a hard day for the siblings." "I can sort of imagine how Cassie would felt on that day," Rin said. "Tyler's parents were out of town at the time so when they arrived, they went into hysteria. They quickly pressed charges on all the girls who were part of it. The principal decided not to expel them but they did agree for Tyler's protection to bump him up a grade thus moving him to a new school." "What about Fritz and his friends?" Rin asked. "That was left unknown," Mina answered. "But it wasn't long before Tyler was well enough to attend his new school and things were going great until some his former classmates transferred over and spread rumors." "What kind?" "All they say was that Tyler is a coward and nothing else." "That's good." "But he did say that a certain celestial being brought him back from the brink of death." "What was it?" "A Phoenix. A humanoid Phoenix." <div> 


	9. Chapter 9: Enter Drift the Armor King

Transformers Robots in Disguise: Vengeances

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 9

Enter Drift the Armor King

Space

A flat-like space craft had entered Earth's orbit. The craft was quite battered and damaged beyond repair. It was orbiting the planet for two days before it was knocked into Earth's gravity by an orbiting satellite. The space craft lit with reentry as the hull was slowly peeling off the space craft. The reentry was successful but the craft was coming too fast and too hot for the hull to handle. The hull evaporated like water as the craft was about to enter the stratosphere. The craft was handling well until it entered the jet stream and the violent wind shredded the craft apart. Debris started to rain on the earth below as did the pilot of the craft. The pilot made a hard crash landing into a field in Southern Japan. The impact left a long impact trail leading to a mound of dirt covering the pilot. It was midday when the crash occurred. The mound was left undisturbed until nightfall. Once the moon was high up in the sky, the dirt started to shift and roll. The shifting revealed a massive robotic hand. The hand twitched and struck the ground, pushing the pilot up and out of the dirt.

The following day, a fire truck and a white pickup truck pulled up to the crash site. They both transform into their robotic forms. "Whoo-wee, I hate to here when this happened," Ironhide commented.

Optimus inspected the crash landing and grew concerned. "Whatever crashed here, walked away," Optimus said.

Ironhide walked to the head of the mound and noticed footprints leading away from the crash site before it disappeared. "Walked away is playing it safe," Ironhide said. "The trail ends here."

"There are no scorch marks indicating flight," Optimus examined.

"No tire imprints that indicating a vehicular form."

"Whatever landed here is out and wandering about in front of the public," Optimus said. "We have to find it before the government does."

"Should we involve the humans?" Ironhide wondered.

"No," Optimus said. "I have no idea is this visitor is docile or hostile. It will better that we handle this on our own. Spilt up and start searching. Who knows how far they could've traveled in one day?"

Optimus and Ironhide left the area and went searching. Though they are certain that their target is a visitor, it should be easy to spot unless if the said visitor is in disguise. Ironhide failed to see human-sized footprints leading towards the nearest city.

Aichi

Optimus cruised through the city looking for any suspicious vehicle which lead to the identity of the mysterious visitor who crashed landed earlier. So far, he hasn't found anything. He drove for miles in the city and nothing. Low on fuel, he stopped at a local fuel station to fuel up. He was connected to the pump and shut the engine off. Optimus closed his optic sensors to relax and rest. Few minutes later, Optimus heard the click from the pump, waking him up. Directly in his line of sight is a young boy staring at him. Spooked, Optimus let out a loud honk, startling everyone in the station.

"What does he want?" Optimus wondered to himself.

The pump was retracted as Optimus paid for the fuel. Optimus started his engine and the young boy remained still. Optimus revved his engine and the boy did nothing. Optimus looked back and saw that he was clear so he backed up a bit and the boy followed. Annoyed, Optimus backed up quickly and sped off. "That was weird," Optimus said.

Minutes later, Optimus was heading north to head back to Metro City. He entered the highway and reached optimal freeway speed. After traveling for several miles, Optimus approached a sport sedan that was traveling slower than he was. He activated his left turning signal to signal a lane change. He looked behind him and saw a car that was blocking his lane change. Optimus sped up to overtake the vehicle on his left and the vehicle sped up as well. Optimus was forced to slow down or risk rear ending the vehicle in front of him. Optimus was getting frustrated with the driver's incompetents. Honking at the vehicle in front of him won't work so he decided to switch on his sirens. None of the vehicles budged. "What's gotten to humans these days?" Optimus fumed. "They've gotten much ruder than before."

Optimus scanned the interior of the vehicles and found no driver in them. "What in blue blazes…," Optimus gasped. Then he witness one of the vehicle shifting and changing its form. "A transformer?" Optimus said.

Optimus lay on the gas and rammed the vehicle in front of him out of the way. The unknown transformer took off running after Optimus. Optimus scanned his opponent and saw that it was cybertronian in nature. "Mayday, mayday, I'm under attack," Optimus radioed.

"On our way," Hotshot responded.

As Optimus tore down the highway, he saw more and more vehicles turning around and joining the pursuit. The transformer caught up with Optimus and tackled his rear end. The impact sent Optimus spinning out of control. Thinking quickly, Optimus threw the gear in reverse and backed up on the highway. "Whoever you are, you're not welcomed," Optimus stated and aimed his water cannon at his opponent. He sprayed a strong jet of water, sending his opponent flying. Then he soaked the road causing the pursuing vehicles hydroplaning off the road. Just as Optimus was relief that the threat was over, a group of vehicles switched to robot mode and jumped clear over the water and hit the ground running. Optimus turned back around and hit the throttle. With sirens blaring, other motorist yield to Optimus and allowed him to pass to only get flattened or tossed by the pursuing robots.

"Who are they?" Optimus wondered.

"Good question," a voice spoke.

Optimus scanned his cabin and found the boy he saw earlier. "What the…" Optimus sputtered. "Where you come from?"

"You're in a pickle," the boy commented.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"You'll see," the boy smiled.

Optimus noticed a long cybertronian tank hovering next to Optimus. "What is that?" Optimus wondered.

"My friend," the boy chuckled.

The tank's panel lit up as the tank obtained a robot mode then switch to an alternate robot mode as the robot ran outside of Optimus' cab. The boy's image simmered away as a robotic being took its place. "What are you?" Optimus asked.

"The Armor King."

"The Armor King?" Optimus questioned.

The boy jumped and flew into the air. His shoulders detached from his body and rotated back. His legs folded at the knee then his whole body split at the middle. The two halves rotated around the shoulder, revealing a second head. The head attached to the body as the helmet attached to his head as the visor descended over the optics. The massive body landed on the ground as the new robot became active. "Who wants some?" he spoke.

Optimus slammed on the brakes and spun around. Just then, the Spychangers rolled in to Optimus' aid. "Are you okay?" R.E.V. asked.

"Who is that?" Hotshot wondered.

"Don't know," Optimus said. "He calls him the Armor King."

"No way," Hotshot said. "It can't be him." Hotshot pondered for a bit then shouted. "Drift!"

Sure enough, the unknown ally turned his head and smiled. "It is him," Hotshot sighed.

Drift faced the army of drones. Drift smiled at the drones and motioned them to come at him.

Metro City

Mina sat at a smoothie shop, enjoying her favorite smoothie. "Ahh," she sighed. "That's some good stuff."

Mina noticed the store's entrance opening as Rin walked in. Rin walked up to the counter and made her order. Then she walked over to Mina and grabbed a seat. "So what brings this meeting?" Mina wondered.

"Remembered two days ago, I told you that we met some robots from space?" Rin asked.

"You did," Mina answered.

"Well, Wilson and Optimus was talking about the event that has been going on lately," Rin said.

"And?"

"Optimus revealed that they were here because they were looking for a ship that supposedly crashed landed here," Rin whispered. "But the ship that they found is a fake."

"And?"

"It's the same ship Alexis had found which leads to what's going now."

"Where are you going with this?" Mina wondered.

"Here's your smoothie," a worker presented.

"Thank you," Rin smiled.

The worker bowed and headed back to the counter. "Well, according to Hotshot, four humans had explored the ship before Hotshot and his team investigated it. So they are now looking for four, possibility young, people to interrogate."

"Why?" Mina wondered.

"Well, if Wilson is correct and our suspicion is spot on, one of them is infected and spreading the virus around."

"Wait, you dragged me out of the comfort of my room to tell me this?"

"Yes?"

Mina donned on a serious look. "I'm wasting my time," Mina scoffed.

"Wait," Rin said. "I wouldn't call you here if I didn't have any valuable information."

"What do you have?"

"TJ."

"Tyler?" Mina exclaimed. Everyone in the store stared at Mina. "Sorry," she said.

"I'm not saying TJ is infected but I do think he knows something," Rin said. "You see, when I talked to him on the first day, he was telling me about the rumors of this city being visited by alien robots. While he was telling me, I can tell that he was uncertain about the rumors."

"How?"

"As much he likes to deny it, he knows it's true," Rin continued. "Because Hotshot said that the fake ship had robots in it."

"How should we approach this?" Mina wondered.

"Soft and easy," Rin suggested. "Besides, he's more at ease with you than with me."

"I don't know."

"Please Mina, if he does know something, we can end this plague now."

"I'll ask him today," Mina said. "We're supposes to meet up at the library to study."

"Thank you," Rin smiled. "Oh and you got this right?"

"Got what?" Mina wondered.

"The tab?"

"I'm not paying for it."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Yes I am," Mina insisted.

"No you're not.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"I'm paying."

"No, I'm going to pay for this tab," Rin said with pride.

"If you insist," Mina grinned and left.

Rin thought about what Mina said and what just happened. "MINA!" she screamed.

"Problem?" she laughed and ran.

Outside Aichi

Robotic parts littered the highway as Drift finished off the last of the drones. The Autobots were surprised. "He took them on all on his own," Mirage said.

"What is he?" Ironhide wondered.

The panels on Optimus' lit up as the front wheels swung over and attached to the bumper. The trailer disconnected and broke into pieces. The cab section folded opened as a robot body was revealed. The trailer pieces lined up with the robot body to form one super robot. The wheels section attached to the feet. The midsections attached to the shoulder as shoulder pads. The front section of the trailer opened up and attached to the forearms then they swing over to form the hands. The ladder section attached slipped over the torso as the amber optics glowed of activation. The ladder rotated 180 degrees and rest against the back. Optimus walked up to Drift and they were about even in height. "I'm…"

"You're Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots," Drift interrupted.

"That's…right," Optimus confirmed.

"Oh my Primus, it's been my lifelong dream to work with you sir," Drift said with pride. "Oh sorry sir, where are my manners." Drift stood erect with his feet together and gave a big salute. "I'm Scout Leader Drift of Rodimus' squad, reporting for duty sir!"

"He's got spirit," Ironhide commented.

Hotshot walked up to Drift and gave a once over. "Commander Hotshot!" Drift stuttered. "I hope I didn't disappoint you sir."

"No you didn't," Hotshot said. "In fact you did quite good."

"You know him?" Optimus asked.

"I do," Hotshot answered. "He was one of the candidates for the Spychangers but he failed."

"Why?" R.E.V. wondered.

There was a loud crash that startled everyone. They looked and saw that Drift had tripped and fell. "He's a klutz," Hotshot groaned.

"But I'm surprised that you called him here," W.A.R.S. said.

"I didn't call him," Optimus said.

"Neither did I," Hotshot said.

Everyone looked at Drift as the pressure was on him. "Drift, who sent you here?" Optimus asked.

"Um, no one," Drift said quietly.

"Slag it Drift, that's one of the reasons why you didn't make it to the team," Hotshot said. "You don't listen. I hate to say it but you're not ready for this so go back to your ship and go home."

"Um, I don't have a ship."

"Then go your stasis pod and leave."

"About that, it was destroyed upon reentry," Drift smiled nervously.

"So you're stuck here?" Optimus said.

"Pretty much," Drift smiled.

Hotshot let out a disappointed sigh. "If you're going to stay here, you have to abide by our rules and these rules are heavily enforced," he explained.

"I'm ready sir," Drift saluted.

"First every Autobot must a obtain vehicle mode," Optimus explained.

"Why?" Drift wondered.

"We don't belong here so in order to please the native and keep them calm and remain hidden from the enemy, we must remain in disguise unless battle can't be avoided. Second, we have to abide by the laws the humans have set. And let me express this next rule to the highest concern. We do not, under any circumstances, take or endanger a human's life."

"Ok," Drift nodded.

"Swear that you will protect and preserve the life forms on this planet and abide their rules," Optimus said in a serious tone.

"I swear it on my spark itself," Drift said. He felt the seriousness coming from Optimus. "Now we need to give him a vehicle mode," Crosswise said.

"I can tell that he will not be happy about this," Optimus sighed.

Metro City

Mina and Rin returned home to find Wilson muttered and steaming with anger. "Hey dad, what's up?" Mina asked.

Wilson looked at the girl and released a puff of air through his nose. "Apparently a new recruit decided to show up and Optimus assigned me to show him the ropes," he fumed.

"Can't you get Tai to do it?" Rin asked.

"She's too busy to help out," Wilson said as he rolled his eyes.

"Koji?" Mina asked.

"Not suitable."

"Alexis?" Rin asked.

"You want him to die an early death?" Wilson asked.

"Well, you do have a good point," the girls agreed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Wilson said and teleported to Optimus' location.

"Is he gone?" a voice whispered.

The girls walked into the kitchen and saw Tai hiding. "What are you doing here?" Mina asked.

"Hiding from Wilson," Tai answered. "I didn't want to take the task Optimus had given him. Besides, the new recruit is a klutz."

"So who is this new recruit?" Rin wondered.

"The name is Drift," T-Ai said. "He is known as the Armor King because of his thick armoring. He can't be brought down easily. Besides, I heard a rumor spreading on Cybertron that he was reformatted by Alpha Trion himself."

"Optimus' mentor?" Rin said.

"Supposedly that he and Optimus were meant to be fusion partners but that never happened because Drift wasn't ready for the fusion and for war."

"Whoa," the girls said.

"If they were to fuse, Optimus can surpass Omega Prime's strength or so they say."

"Nothing is finite," Mina said.

"Exactly," Tai nodded. "So you girls want to go shopping?"

"Do I?" Rin said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Sorry, I have an appointment to keep," Mina said.

"Meeting up with your boyfriend aren't you?" Tai teased. "Don't go all kissy-kissy."

"We are not going out!" Mina growled.

"Okay, okay, princess," Rin said. "Don't bite us."

"It's tempting," Mina said as she showed her fangs.

"Let's go," Rin said. "She's getting hormonal again."

"I am not getting…" Mina paused a bit and realized that Rin was right. "…damn her. Lex, can you take me to the store?"

"What for?!" Alexis shouted.

"Private things," Mina hinted.

"Okay," Alexis agreed. "I have to stock up on some things as well."

West Tokyo

A young business woman was walking home from her job at a law office. In complete dark blue dress suit, the suit hugged her body and revealed her natural curves. Her plump red lips popped making boys wanting to kiss them. Her voluptuous body made men drool and women fuming with jealously. Her bright red dye hair bounce with every step she took. She was proud, beautiful and independent and she knew it. There was time that she was assaulted by other men and had to learn taijutsu and carry a bottle of mace just in case. If it wasn't for morality and the law, she'll be carrying a 9mm pistol in her pursue. This sharp shooter doesn't hesitate for a kill shot.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with that ridiculous case," she sighed.

Then her phone started to ring. She reached inside her pursue and answered it. "Sadako, here," she greeted.

"Hey Sadako, are we still on for tonight?" a woman asked.

"Oh? The party was tonight?" Sadako winced.

"I can't believe you forgot about it."

"I'm so sorry," Sadako apologized. "I'll get there as fast as I can."

"Well, hurry." The line was closed as Sadako looked at the time. "Damn, I have to take a shortcut," she said.

She reached an alleyway that cuts across the block that shaves 10 minutes of her time and allowed her to take a short bus ride over to her block. But the alley was notorious for robbery and rape. Sadako swallowed her fear and held the mace in her hand and marched through. Halfway through, things was looking up. "I'm going to make it," she said. "I'm going to make it with no problems."

Then three men dropped in front of Sadako surprising her. She turned around and saw three more men. "Well, well, well gentlemen," the leader. "Look what we got here?"

"I don't have time for this, I have somewhere to be," Sadako said. "If its money you want, you can take my purse and let me go."

The leader circled Sadako and checked her out. "Money?" he said. "I'm not looking for money." The leader sniffed Sadako's neck. Sadako cringed in disgust. "Ah, smell that purity," he sighed. "Boys, we're getting our bloodwings tonight."

Sadako's eyes widened as she figured out what was next. She whipped out the mace and emptied the can. A hand grabbed Sadako by her neck and slammed her against the wall. "That doesn't work on us," the leader grinned.

Sadako started to shed tears as her purity was at stake. "No, please," she begged. "Don't do this. I beg of you."

"The only thing you'll be begging is for more."

Sadako was punched in the stomach, causing her to kneel over in pain and dropped to her knees.

The brick wall behind the gang started to crumple and started to take shape of a humanoid being.

"Look boys, she already assumed the position," the leader chuckled. "We should to."

Sadako heard zippers being undone and pants dropping to the ground. "No," she said.

The humanoid being broke free from its wall prison and moved forward.

Sadako felt a firm hand grabbing her hair and pulled her up. "Open wide," the leader said.

Sadako closed her eyes so she won't have to visually remember this horrible incident. Then she felt her hair being released. She opened her eyes and saw the gang leader was picked up and tossed down the alley. In front of Sadako was a 10 feet tall golem. But due to the setting sun and the high walls, Sadako couldn't see her hero. One of the gang members pulled out a knife and charged towards the golem. The knife touched the golem and it bent like a folded paper on wood. "My knife!" he cried.

The golem then proceeded to kill every single member of the gang leaving Sadako. Sadako looked at the carriage then at her hero. "Thank you," she said. "Whoever you are, take you for saving my life."

Sadako gathered her things and headed out. But the golem had other plans. He held his hand out at Sadako as wires shot out from his wrist and wrapped around Sadako's limbs. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

Sadako was reeled in closer to the golem. Once she was closer to the golem, she was suspended in the air as she saw the face of the golem. Her face dropped. "It's you," she said. "I thought you're a myth."

Red eyes glowed bright as Sadako let out a scream. Minutes later, Sadako awoke to a group of people surrounding her. "Hey, are you okay?" one of the pedestrian asked.

Sadako sat up then stood up. "Hey, you need to sit down," a woman advised. "I've called a medic and they are on their way."

Sadako felt a hand touching her shoulder. Sadako glared at the owner of the hand and twisted their wrist. "Stop it, you're hurting her," a man said.

"That's not all I'm willing to do," Sadako said. Her eyes flashed as the ground opened as everyone plummeted below. Sadako hovered in the air as a woman grabbed her leg. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"If my master wishes it, it will be done," Sadako answered. "Now release my leg you parasite." Sadako shook her leg as the woman plummeted into the darkness. The chasm closed up as Sadako walked to the other side of the alley. The orange sun shined on Sadako as she narrowed her eyes to the light. The sun shined its powerful light on Sadako revealing a devilish shadow casted on the ground behind her.


	10. Chapter 10: Brack Knight

Transformers Robots in Disguise: Vengeances

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 10

Brack Knight

"Okay, do you understand everything that I've told you?" Wilson asked.

"Yes I do," Drift nodded. Optimus had asked Wilson to brief Drift on the rules and law of planet Earth so he can blend in with the crowd and not cause any problems.

"Now, what do we do whenever you see a cop?" Wilson asked.

"Mind my own business cause I didn't nothing wrong," Drift answered.

"Good and if it's raining?"

"As long there are no puddles, haul ass."

"Good," Wilson said. "And the speed limit on the highway is…"

"10 over," Drift said.

"And with the cops."

"10 over."

Wilson started to weep tears of joy. "It's official," he said. "You've graduated from my school."

"Oh please," Tai said. "What you told him is going to get him in trouble."

"Is not," Wilson said. "I've been driving for over 50 years and not once have I gotten a ticket or gotten into an accident."

"You don't say," Tai said. "If I recall, before you died, you had 20 tickets and 5 crashes under your belt. And if I'm not mistaken, it was your entire fault."

"Not true," Wilson said. "4 of those crashes weren't my fault."

"You cut off a semi."

"No I didn't. He came out of nowhere."

"A 26 wheeler hauling heavy construction equipment don't just appear out of nowhere."

"That one did."

Tai rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Drift, don't listen to him, he's a bad driver," Tai said.

"Humph," Wilson pouted.

"Anyways, you need to scan a vehicle form," Tai stated. She laid out several automotive magazines for Drift to look through. He started thumbing through the books and he was disappointed. "Don't you have something that's more my size?" Drift asked. "I am a big bot."

Wilson got up, calibrated his fusion drive and projected an image of a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck. "Oh yes," Drift said.

"OH NO!" Tai protested.

Drift's optics turned green as he scanned the image. "Damn it Wilson, do you know what you've done?" Tai asked.

"Made a kickass vehicle mode," Wilson gloated.

Then there was several hissed that made Tai concerned. Drift's helmet detached from the head and peeled back as Drift's head disconnected from the body and switched back to robot mode. Drift's body donned on the appearance of his new vehicle mode as the transformation started. The fist touched each other then attached to chest freeing the arms. The forearms then split opened and attached to the upper arm to reveal smaller hands. The lower legs folded upon itself as the thighs collapsed half its size. The upper torso split down the middle and pivot downwards to from shoulders. A panel split open between the shoulders as the head popped up. "Whoa," Tai and Wilson commented.

"Since I am a headmaster, this is my master unit, Junior," Drift introduced. "He really doesn't have much of a mind of his own but he is self aware. Since you have a glance at him, it time to go incognito. Junior, vehicle mode!"

Junior's optics glowed as the command was received. Junior's torso collapsed then split down the middle as the arms rotated inwards to reveal the drive wheels as the legs attached together. Junior leaned back and landed on his tires as his feet rotated to reveal the nose of the vehicle. The engine revved to life as Junior's black and gold vehicle mode became active. "And you?" Tai wondered.

Drift smiled as he projected a human form over his robotic body. "I'm prepared," Drift said. He took one step forward and slipped over a screw and landed face first on the ground. "Yeah, prepared," Tai and Wilson said.

Drift got up and hopped in the driver's seat. Wilson and Tai took shotgun as Drift drove Junior out of the warehouse and into the city streets. Just as Drift was about to leave, Wilson saw his sister running towards them. Wilson rolled down the window and acknowledged his sister's presence. "What's up?" he asked.

"You have to come home right now," Shirley panted.

"Why?" Tai wondered.

"You have to see it for yourself," Shirley said. "Don't worry I called the girls and Koji."

"Hop on," Wilson invited.

"You're not thinking of teleporting all of at the same time are you?" Tai wondered.

"You crazy?" Wilson laughed. "That's too many life forms to mess up especially since Junior here is too heavy for me."

"Come on Junior," Drift said. "Let's get going."

The air brakes were released as Drift gripped the steering wheel. "Which way am I going again?" Drift asked.

Everyone dropped to the ground.

Secret Base

In a secluded location, Blackhawk awaited for news of his drones' success. While he waited, he was conducting some calculations. "Something is not adding up," he said. "If thing are going like the way it's going, we not going to make the deadline. Something needs to happen in order to speed things up. I'm off by three months. Slag, what's missing?"

Just then Blackhawk heard a noise behind him. He looked back and saw one of his drones on the floor. "You better be tired from carrying the matrix," Blackhawk said.

"My apology my lord," the drone spoke. "He was too much."

Blackhawk snarled in anger. "How is it that you lost to Optimus Prime?" he boomed. "I created you to easily kill him and his Autobot soldiers."

"It wasn't Optimus sir," the drone said. "It was someone else."

"Who?"

"They call him Drift, the Armor King."

Blackhawk got up and walked up to his lone drone. The drone stood up to show respect. "How certain is your answer?" Blackhawk asked.

"100% sir."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"You're the first."

"And the last." Blackhawk jammed his hand into the drone's spark chamber and snuffed out his spark. The drone dissolved and turned into dust. He head back to his desk and punched in a new formula. "Just maybe," Blackhawk said.

The door opened as Lugnut walked in. "What are you doing here?" Blackhawk asked.

"Blasted humans forced me out," Lugnut said. "Haven't you heard?"

"What?"

"Humans are disappearing. Our master is beginning to act on his own."

Blackhawk smiled with the news. "Just as calculated."

Metro City

Alexis, Koji and Rin were at home watching the news on the television. The front door opened as Shirley, Tai and Wilson ran in. "Did we miss it?" Wilson asked.

"No," Alexis said. "They are about to report it now."

"Turn it up," Tai requested.

The volume was cranked up as the report was about to beginning.

"We are now has a correspondent on the scene of a press conference with the chief of police in Tokyo," a news anchor reported. "Mako, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you," Mako answered. "Right now, we are waiting for the chief of police to address the press on the recent disappearance that had occurred recently. Wait, here she comes now."

A slightly pale middle age woman in police uniform approached the podium to address the public's concern of the disappearance. Wearing short hair and have one lock of hair covering her left eye, she stared at the media. All cameras aimed at her. "Citizens of Tokyo, I'm aware of the situation we are in now," she spoke. "For the past 48 hours, my department is flooded with missing person reports. We are now doing the best we can to look for clues to the whereabouts of the missing people. As of now, the city has not been placed in a State of Emergency. Council members viewed that the situation has not been fully assessed to declare it. I'm not sure of any of you have notice but my officers are manning the streets and patrolling the city to ensure that no one else will be missing. This case will not be closed until the culprit is caught and booked. But I will not rest until every single person that went missing returns home safe and sound. Now I will take questions."

The media erupted with question for the chief. "You there," the chief pointed.

"Do you have a precise number of people that have been missing?" a reporter asked.

The chief balled her fist and closed her eyes. She then took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "6 million," she answered.

The media gasped in shock.

"Holy shit, how can 6 million people vanish in 48 hours?" Wilson wondered.

The chief looked at the media and saw a reporter raising their hand. "Yes," she addressed.

"I have several questions to ask, I hope you can answer them," Mako said.

"I'll try."

"Yesterday, I was browsing through the internet and it has been flooded with people who are looking for their loved ones, are those reports real?"

"Yes they are."

"Is Tokyo only affected?"

"No. Every city in the world has reported people are missing. I can't tell you the exact number because they don't know themselves."

"Do you think that this is related to the recent unknown pathogen that's been affecting major cities around the world?"

"I can't confirm but I don't believe they are related."

"Will people continue to disappear without a trace?"

"Right now, signs are showing that the disappearance has stopped."

"Is this a potential sign of the end?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"And as a closer personal friend of yours, is your daughter one of them?"

The chief remained silent. "Thank you," Mako said. "And I'm sorry. I hope they will find them."

"They who?" the chief wondered. "The Tokyo Vigilante?"

"The…Paladin Team," Mako said softly. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"That was weird," Rin commented.

"I don't blame her," Mina said.

Everyone looked back saw that Mina was standing behind them. "You know her?" Alexis wondered.

"Her name is Kaoruko Gouhara," Mina said. "She's a single mother of one."

"She did have three kids but two of her older kids met a horrible fate," Rin said.

"Her oldest son died due to an illness that doctors couldn't treat or find in time," Mina continued.

"Then her oldest daughter died in a car accident. They were going to the graveyard when a drunk driver ran the red light and destroyed the car."

"Kaoruko's youngest, Shiria, was ejected from the car but survived but 'she' didn't. She was crushed to death."

"It was that moment that Kaoruko decided to join the police force to ensure that no mother, no family have to suffer what she suffered that day," Rin sighed.

"Best friend?" Wilson guessed.

"We were close but to hear that she's vanished, it's horrible," Mina said.

"If you girls want to go look for her, that's okay," Wilson granted.

"We worry about that later I got some information regarding who might be spreading the pathogen."

Elsewhere in Metro City, Empress was quite annoyed with the recent disappearance. "Damn it," she snarled. "What the hell is going on? Every single soldier I had is gone. Now I have no choice but to enslave the entire city."

Lugnut appeared next to Empress as she was pacing back and forth. "I don't mean to show disrespect but that idea will only backfire," he said.

"I know," Empress groaned. "I don't know what to do. The deadline is fast approaching and it's up to me to bring all of this together." Empress looked at her bodyguard with sad eyes. "Help me Lugnut, I'm confused," she whined.

"Enslave the entire country," Lugnut suggested. "No one will ever notice and you'll still have your numbers."

"True," Empress smiled.

"Did you find the seal?" Lugnut asked.

"No," Empress answered.

"We need that seal in order to revive the master."

"I know but I can't isolate which human have the seal. Maybe if I can find their descendent, I can find the seal."

"Well hurry," Lugnut rushed and vanished.

"Maybe I have to make a public appearance," Empress smiled.

Outskirts of Metro City

Optimus was watching the news of the disappearance. He didn't show that much concern but he had a feeling that Wilson might call for their assistance. Then he heard an engine revving. He looked back and saw Junior pulling in. The door opened as Drift jumped down. "Optimus, I need your help," he said.

"With what?" Optimus wondered.

"My mobile base. I can't find it."

"You have a mobile base?" Hotshot inquired.

"I did and it was made by Alpha Trion himself," Drift said. "I need to find it because it has powers that can help us in battle."

"Do you have an idea where it might be?" Optimus asked.

"The pod broke up on entry," Drift sighed. "It can be anywhere on this planet."

"If the Autobot Base was operational, we can isolate it easily," Optimus said.

Then Hotshot remembered something. "I think it is," he said.

"It was destroyed by Shadow Striker years ago," Optimus reminded.

"Yes but I remember Arcee saying that the base was rebuilt by a group of humans and its working perfectly. How do you think we were able to bring back T-Ai's program?"

"I thought it was rebuilt from scratch," Optimus said.

"Well, if Arcee is correct, we can find the ship a lot easier," Mirage said.

"And my mobile base," Drift said.

"How about your grave?" a dark voice oiled.

Everyone looked around for the source but couldn't find it. "Up here fools."

Everyone looked up and saw tall dark robot hovering over them. "Who are you?" Optimus said.

"Dear Optimus, I'm surprised that you don't remember me. The name is Blackhawk."

"Never heard of you," Optimus said.

"Prepared to be educated," Blackhawk said as he landed on the ground. Blackhawk held his arms out as missile pods slid out from his arms and started firing. The Autobots took cover and dodged the missile strikes. "Junior, attack mode!" Drift commanded. Nothing happened. "Oh yeah, my base isn't here."

"Quit clowning to switch to robot mode," Hotshot said.

"Right," Drift said. "Junior, time to link up."

Junior towards Blackhawk as Drift ran besides him. Blackhawk had a smile on his face. "Drift, wait!" Optimus warned.

Junior switched to robot mode and started running. Then he flipped in the air as the headmaster was activated. Drift jumped in the air and linked with his body. Drift rolled on the ground upon landing and went for a power punch. Blackhawk moved his head and landed a blow to the abdomen. Drift was gasping from the shock to his system. "So this is the great Armor King Drift," Blackhawk said. "I wanted to meet the sole bot who destroyed my drones."

"It was you?" Optimus said.

"I can't have Autobots meddling in my affairs," Blackhawk said. "I had to get rid of you and it would've happened if it was from this brat." Blackhawk tossed Drift towards the Autobots and crossed his arms. "So Drift, show me what you got."

Drift got up and stared Blackhawk down. Two hilts popped on Drift's shoulders. Drift grabbed them as energy blades materialized. Then he connected the hilts to form a double bladed lance. "I'll cut you down to size," he said.

The bottom of Drift's feet as he floated several inches off the ground then thrusters on his back propelled him forward towards Blackhawk. "Drift, wait!" Optimus said.

Drift held his lance over his head for a direct strike. Blackhawk left hand retracted as five foot energy blade materialized and parried Drift's attack. Drift went for a stab and Blackhawk parried once more. Frustrated, Drift spilt his lance and went for a tornado strike. The top panel on Blackhawk's right arm raised then turned 90 degrees. An energy shield materialized. Blackhawk blocked the first strike, spun around and stabbed Drift in the abdomen. Then Blackhawk struck Drift with the shield then landed a blow with his elbow. Drift stumbled backwards before catching himself. "Come on boy, show me what you got," Blackhawk said.

Drift snarled in anger. "I know you can do much more," Blackhawk said. "I can see it in your optics. You're hiding a secret no knows. Come on, confess it your commander. Tell Optimus what you know."

"What is he talking about?" Optimus wondered.

Drift laughed a bit. "Fine, you want to see that person, so be it," Drift said. Drift turned his back to Blackhawk and headed over to Optimus.

"Are you nuts?" Hotshot said. "You'll never turn your back to the enemy."

"Optimus, I have to tell you something," Drift said. "My form that you see isn't the form I was originally had. Hotshot saw my previous form and believe me, I was a lot smaller. The truth is Alpha Trion upgraded my body in order to aid you in the fight with the Predacons. But I was immature at the time and wasn't ready for battle. But I am ready for battle and I am prepared to fight alongside you. So please give me this chance to prove myself to you and to everyone that I belong here."

There was a long silence as Optimus thought long and hard on Drift's request. "What do I do?" Optimus asked.

"Stand back to back," Drift instructed. Drift switched to his Junior form as they stood back to back. There was a hiss and a locking sound that made Optimus nervous. Thrusters were at full as the duo took to the skies. "COMBINE!" they shouted.

Junior's arms disconnected from the shoulder and wrapped around Optimus' arms. Junior's chest detached and lifted over the top as Optimus' torso extended. Junior's chest continued over Optimus torso and attached to the back, revealing a black and gold trim chest similar to Omega Prime. Junior' shins detached, flipped over Optimus' legs and attached. A head flipped up as red optics glowed with activated. The head is an exact of Omega Prime but only black with golden trim. The new robots landed on the ground and Blackhawk was smiling with glee. "Identify yourself," he said.

"The name is Omega Prime, Brack Knight Mode."

"Well, well, well Omega Prime has finally gone over to the dark side," Blackhawk teased. "So do me a favor and get rid of those pest for me?"

Blackhawk noticed that Omega Prime didn't budge at all. "Something wrong with your clutch?" he asked. "Destroy the Autobots."

"My color scheme does not dictate my motives," Omega Prime spoke. "But I can assure you that I am now more than enough to take you one."

"Is that so?"

Two hilts popped on Omega Prime's shoulder as he pulled on them and energon blades materialize. "Let's find out," Omega Prime said.

Back at home, everyone in the living room went silent. "If you know someone that knows information, why hold it against us?" Alexis asked.

"I just found out," Mina answered.

"It was TJ isn't it?" Rin wondered.

"Tyler?" Wilson said.

"Who is he?" Shirley wondered.

"The girls' friend," Wilson explained. "But don't you think that he could be lying?"

"I don't think so," Mina said. "From what I heard, Tyler is a terrible liar. Believe me, if he knows something, I'll get him to talk."

"Hopefully he knows something that can end everything right now," Tai said.

"Tai, nothing is that simple," Wilson said.

"I know," Tai pouted. "I just wish it was."

"Bro, leave her alone," Shirley said. "Remember, she's like a sister to you."

"Pah!" Wilson spat.

"Humph!" Tai huffed.

"Here we go again," Alexis sighed.

"The silent treatment has returned," Koji groaned.

"Let's leave them alone for a while and let these 'kids' serve their timeout!" Alexis said.

"We're not kids!" Wilson and Tai said.

"Right," Alexis said and left.

Elsewhere, Omega Prime rushed at Blackhawk. Blackhawk vanished from his position. Omega Prime then swings his left arm and connected with Blackhawk who appeared behind him. "How he…" Blackhawk wondered.

Blackhawk vanished once more but Omega Prime still had contact with him, vanishing as well. There was a boom in midair as Blackhawk reappeared and smacked onto the ground. Omega Prime landed on the ground and put his swords away. The missile pods transported from Optimus' mobile base and attached to Omega Prime's legs and fired upon contact. The missile pods detached as Omega Prime rushed at Blackhawk once more. Omega Prime drove his knee at Blackhawk's head then landed on top of him. "You wasted pile of energon," Omega Prime sneered. "Identify your purpose and prepare to surrender your spark."

"I shall not surrender my spark," Blackhawk said and threw Omega Prime off of him. "But I will indulge your query."

Two cannons flipped over Omega Prime's shoulder and started firing. Blackhawk dodged the cannon fire and moved closer for close combat. Blackhawk leapt in the air and dropped his leg on Omega Prime but it went straight through. "What the…" Blackhawk sputtered.

Omega Prime snuck up behind Blackhawk and placed him a strong hold. "Why are you here?" Omega Prime asked.

Blackhawk started laughing. "If I told you, your partner will lose his cool," he taunted.

"Talk!" Omega Prime insisted.

"Fine," Blackhawk surrendered. "We are working to revive our master but in order to bring him back, we need some 'help'."

"What help?" Hotshot asked.

"Let's say that we found a ship of yours under the name of your creator," Blackhawk grinned.

Omega Prime's mind was broken as Drift took control and took out his frustration on Blackhawk. Metal started to groan as the joints were under tremendous pressure. "Drift, calm down," Optimus said.

"Tell me where they are?!" Drift demanded.

"I think not," Blackhawk chuckled and slipped out of Omega Prime's grip. Drift wanted to attack but Optimus held Omega Prime still. The Spychangers took aim and started firing. Blackhawk took on the bullet and didn't flinch. "What's wrong Prime," Blackhawk asked. "Can't control your lapdog?"

"I'm no one's lapdog," Drift snarled.

"Calm down!" Optimus insisted.

"I will not calm down!" Drift protested. "He knows something about _Primus II_ and I will beat it out of him."

With Optimus' refusal to cooperate, Drift broke the fusion and rushed at Blackhawk in blind rage. "Excellent," Blackhawk smiled.

"Drift, wait!" Optimus shouted.

Before Drift landed a punch, Blackhawk vanished. Still following through, Drift lost his balance and fell to the ground. "Up here boys!" Blackhawk shouted.

The Autobots looked up and saw Blackhawk was hovering over them. "You know what Autobots," Blackhawk said. "I thought by getting rid of you will benefit me but I'm beginning to think keeping you alive will aid my plans all the further. See you around Prime." Then Blackhawk vanished for good.

Frustrated, Drift punched the ground. "SLAG!" he yelled. "I'm sorry Optimus that I failed you."

"No Drift, is it I who failed you," Optimus said. The words Optimus spoke struck Drift deeply. "Maybe you're not ready for this battle. I think you should sit this out."

"But sir, I know I can do better," Drift said.

"Spending time with the humans will do you some good," Optimus said. "Wilson and Tai will be your commander until you provide to them that you have the metal to survive in combat."

"But…"

"That is a direct order soldier," Optimus said with sternness.

"Yes sir," Drift responded with sorrow. Drift switched to vehicle mode and drove off. "Optimus, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Hotshot wondered.

"Sometimes a little heat and pressure is needed to form a perfect diamond," Optimus said. "Right now, Drift is a diamond with multiple imperfections. He needs to learn on his own."

"Tai I get but Wilson?" Mirage said.

"I know but he's a good person," Optimus chuckled.

"He's impatient," Ironhide said. "He's like a jackrabbit jumping across a hot skillet on a desert."

Optimus simply chuckled once more. "I hope you know what you're doing," Hotshot sighed.


	11. Chapter 11: Blown Cover

Transformers Robots in Disguise: Vengeances

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 11

Blown Cover

In urban section of Metro City, Wilson and Tai were walking down the sideway one windy morning. "Ah, that was wonderful," Tai sighed.

"Pah, after you had a lot of my 'salad'," Wilson complained.

"Hey, your salad was good too," Tai teased.

Wilson reached inside his pocket and felt nothing. He lowered his head in shame. "Whose bright idea it was to take you out for brunch?" Wilson wondered.

"Yours, remember?"

"Dang," Wilson groaned.

Then Tai came to a stop in front of a parking complex. Wilson stood next to Tai and looked up. "Someone's jumping?" he wondered.

"No," Tai said. "Just remembering the good old days."

Wilson thought about it and remembered. "This is where the base was right?" Wilson asked.

"Before it was blown up," Tai confirmed. Then she went inside. Wilson soon followed.

"I'm still impressed that you Autobots constructed a base under this facility and kept it a secret for so long," Wilson said.

Tai smiled with pride. "Detecting the base is impossible thanks to me," she said. Tai looked around then noticed Wilson's bracelet flashing. "Someone's calling you?" she wondered.

Wilson looked at his bracelet and shook his head. "No," he said. "It only reacts like that if there is a new protocol implemented on a security system that it recognizes."

"For example?"

"Say if for some reason, the base experience a security breach and you changed the protocol, the bracelet will re-sync with the base to download the new protocols but this shouldn't happen if the base was destroyed."

Tai grabbed Wilson's left arm and pulled towards the center of the facility. She held his hand in the air and heard a beep. The ground quaked as it lowered to form a ramp to an underground facility. Wilson and Tai looked at each other in shock. "Ladies first," Wilson said.

"No thanks," Tai declined.

"You're a better shot than me," Wilson said.

Tai gulped as she tapped her bracelet as a pistol materialize in her left hand. She got herself ready and slowly went down the ramp. "Warrior mode," Wilson whispered. His bracelet glowed as nanobytes collected on his hands, feet, shins and forearms to form gloves, boots and guards. He slowly followed Tai with his back to her. The duo went in to the underground facility as the ramp raised and the entrance was closed to the public.

Elsewhere, Alexis, Koji and Shirley met up with Optimus to discuss what happened yesterday. "What's up Optimus?" Koji asked.

"Where are Wilson and Tai?" Optimus wondered.

"Went out for breakfast," Alexis said as she sips her tea. "What happened here?"

"A bot named Blackhawk was here," Optimus answered.

Alexis stiffened up and dropped her tea. "Did you say, Blackhawk?" Alexis asked.

"Why?" Hotshot wondered. "You know him?"

"Know him? He was my bodyguard in an alternate future when I was still Empress," Alexis said.

"Did you know that he was here?" Koji asked.

"No," Alexis answered. "If Blackhawk is here, Lugnut is here as well. And Lugnut is just as bad."

"But why are you frightened by this?" Optimus wondered.

"If Blackhawk and Lugnut are here, Empress is present as well," Alexis explained.

"But you're Empress," Shirley pointed.

"Would you believe me that my life is currently incomplete?" Alexis said.

"What do you mean?" Koji wondered.

"There is a part of me that's missing and I think she's here, assuming my true identity as Empress."

"But I thought your true identity is Alexis," Optimus said.

"No it isn't," Alexis said as she shook her head. "Alexis is a name that my host gave me. Empress is a name that I gave myself to mirror my dark nature but I eventually abandon that identity and accepted the name Alexis."

"So you think that your host is here under your former name?" Shirley said.

"Yes," Alexis nodded. "And if that suspicion is true, he will return."

"He who?" Optimus wondered.

"I never work alone," Alexis said. "If I'm here, Devil Z isn't too far away."

"Whoa, Devil Z?" Hotshot said.

"I thought you got rid of him for good," Mirage said.

"So I thought," Alexis said. "For now, pray that I'm lying. If not, prepare for a battle like none other."

"But here's my question, if Empress is here and Devil Z is erased from existence, how can it be possible for him to return?" Optimus asked.

"All of us know that Devil Z always thinks three steps ahead of us," Alexis answered. "He has a failsafe hidden on this planet. We have to find it and destroy it before he's revives. Once Devil Z is back, there is no turning back. We have to kill him before he frees his master."

"Who?" Optimus wondered.

"Not even I know," Alexis said.

Autobot Base

Tai and Wilson were currently searching the reappearance of the so-called destroyed base. "Tai, we searched this base with a fine-tooth comb and nothing," Wilson said.

"That's good," Tai said. "There are no traps set. Now we need to search this base for any pressure sensitive trap."

"Oh no," Wilson objected. "I am NOT searching this base again."

"Come on, we have to make sure that this base is safe for the Autobots to use," Tai said.

"If you want to make sure that this base is safe, perform the one crucial test right now," Wilson said.

"And that is?" Wilson walked up to the computer console and turned on the computer. "Are you mad?!" Tai yelled. "What if the computer was booby-trapped?"

"I'm not dead," Wilson smiled.

"Not yet," Tai said.

"Yeesh."

Tai walked up to the console and ran up the most recent archive that was stored. "This is odd," she said.

"What's up?" Wilson wondered as he looked over Tai's shoulders.

"Look," Tai said as she pointed at the screen. "The last time the system was access was 20 years ago. But the base was complete about 22 years ago."

"Who accessed the system?"

"Apparently, I did," Tai said in confusion.

"Okay," Wilson said with uncertainly. "Can you identify who rebuilt this base?"

"Let me check," Tai said as she typed furiously. "Got them."

The results pulled up on the screen as three faces pulled up on the screen. "Rick, Nikki and Max," Wilson read.

"How did three humans obtain the base schematics?" Tai wondered.

"Maybe someone left a computer behind," Wilson guessed.

"Real funny," Tai said. "We took everything to Cybertron and left nothing behind."

"Anyways, we have to interrogate them on their purpose," Wilson said. "Can you get an address?"

"According to the system, Rick and Max are out of the country, Nikki went M.I.A. but Max has someone we can talk to," Tai said.

"Who?"

"His sister, Andreana Jameson, a wife and mother of two teenagers." Tai pulled up Andrea's picture and put it next to Max. "Now that I got a better look, Max sort of looks like you," Tai commented.

"Probably a doppelganger," Wilson said. "I doubt that we are related. Let's find her and question her."

"Okay," Tai agreed. Just as they were about to leave, Drift walked in. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Drift, what are you doing here?" Wilson wondered.

"I sort of disobey a direct order and as punishment, I was told to join you," Drift explained.

"Come on," Tai invited. "We were going to do some recon."

"Got a lead?" Drift asked.

"No, just the sudden reappearance of the once destroyed Autobot base," Tai said.

"Oh," Drift said in a down tone.

"Don't worry my man," Wilson said. "Trust me, hang with me and Optimus will have to take you back."

"Or send you home," Tai said.

"Relax Tai," Wilson said as he tapped his chest.

"Let me guess, 'you got this'?"

"I always do," Wilson smirked.

"You're ain't no George Lopez," Tai said.

"You don't know me woman," Wilson said and waltzes off.

Tai rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Why me?"

Sky-Byte Middle

Tyler, Mina and Rin were at the library catching up on their studies. Mina and Tyler were deep in their studies but Rin was getting impatient far too quickly. "Man!" she yelled. "I hate this!"

"No one asked you to come," Mina said.

"No but you dragged me here," Rin fumed.

"Can we get through one visit without you girls bickering?" Tyler requested.

"You know what, I'm going to the bathroom," Rin said.

"I told you not to drink that bottle of soda," Mina scolded.

Rin let out a loud burp and sighed. "But it was good," she smiled. "Excuse me, I have to make some lemonade. Care to taste it, TJ?

"No thanks," Tyler declined.

"Okay but we got the whole school to ourselves," Rin hinted. "No one has to know."

"I'm right here," Mina announced.

"And?" Rin smiled and left.

"I swear that girl is nothing but trouble," Mina grumbled.

"I think she's nice," Tyler said.

Mina gave Tyler a cold stare. "You're sick," she said and got up.

"Problem?" Tyler smiled.

"Great," Mina said as she rolled her eyes. "There are two of them. I'm going to grab a book. I'll be back."

"Okay," Tyler said.

Mina walked pass the bookshelves to the reference section. She scanned the shelves for a particular book and she found it. The book is about the history of Metro City. She opened the book and started thumbing through the pages. "Where is it?" she said. "Where is it?"

Mina thumbing through the section she wanted but found nothing. "Dang," she muttered. She re-shelved the book and found an anthropology book. She opened the book and thumbed through it. "There it is," she said.

The section Mina was reading date back to ancient Egypt. She spent five minutes breezing through the section and she was hooked. She turned the page and saw a number of pages missing. "Dang, its' the same here," Mina said. "What is it about the past that no one wants us to know? Whatever it is, it's happening now. Man, I hate this."

In the hallway, Rin was returning to the library from her trip to the vending machine. She finished her chip and now drinking her juice. "Aah, chips and juice can fill a hungry girl's stomach," she said. Then she felt some pressure in her lower stomach. "Damn it, I really do need to use the bathroom," she said. "I knew I shouldn't drink that soda." Then she ran off to the bathroom to relieve her bladder.

Back in the library, Mina searched through every single reference on history and noticed numerous of pages were missing from every book and the pages contain important information. Mina let out a sigh of defeat. "This is hopeless," she said. "I'm going back to my studies."

Then Mina sensed movement. "Who's there?" she asked. "Rin, if you're trying to scare me, I'll kick your ass."

From the corner of Mina's left eye, she saw a shadow standing at the end of the bookshelf. She turned her attention to the shadow but it vanished. "TJ?" she called.

Tyler was too busy sleeping with his face in the books to hear Mina calling for him. "Hello?" Mina called. She walked to the end of the bookshelf and looked around. Then she noticed the people that were in the library were gone. "What's going on?" she wondered.

In the girls' bathroom, Rin had relieved herself of her worries. She sat on the toilet to relish in the moment. "Man, that is some relief," she said. Then she took out a hand mirror and slipped in under the stall to her left and to her right. "No one is around," she grinned with mischief in her mind. She took in a deep breath and the air came out the other end. "Whoo! I've been holding since this morning," she said. Then she saw someone's shoes in front of her stall. "Oh no, my time of isolation ruined with one set of ears," she said to herself. "Everyone is going to know that I blow like a boy."

Then the shoes scurried off but Rin didn't hear the door open. Rin made herself decent and peered out the stall. The bathroom was empty. "Maybe I was imagining things," she said.

Rin walked up to the sink, took out her handkerchief and held in between her teeth. She opened the faucet as she washed her hands. She closed the water and dried off her hands. She peered in the mirror in front of her and examined herself. "Just as expected," she said. "I'm getting bigger."

Then her foolish pride made her drop her handkerchief. "No," she whined. She reached down to get it as the mirror revealed a blanked eye student was standing behind her. Rin stood up and moped at her soil handkerchief. "Great, I have to buy another one," she said and tossed it in the trash. She headed to the door and gave it a push but it didn't budge. "What the…"

Rin tried again. Nothing. "The heck?" Rin said. "Am I locked in the bathroom?"

Rin pounded on the door hoping someone would hear her. "Hey, I'm locked in the bathroom!" she shouted. Then it donned on her. "I'm locked _in_ the bathroom," she said. "I'm an idiot."

Rin turned the lock and noticed that it wasn't locked at all. "Oh no, I've seen this in films," she said. "The unsuspecting heroine is trapped in the bathroom as her killer or stalker hides in one of the stalls. The lights will go out and she will be killed or worse, raped!"

Rin pounded the door as fast as she can. "HELP!" she screamed.

Then the lights went out. Rin slowly turned her head with fear knowing the worst is yet to come. Nothing. Rin walked back to the stalls and checked underneath. Nothing. There was a flash of lightning followed by thunder. "Oh crap," she whimpered. "This is how I die."

The lightning streak across the sky once more, as the light from it illuminating the dark bathroom. The short burst of light showed a student scaling the tile walls. "Why me?" she moaned. "Trapped in a dark bathroom with a thunderstorm looming overhead. I know I shouldn't but I need to get out of here."

Rin touched her bracelet and paused. She looked over her shoulder saw a male student standing behind her. "Tomoya, what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

No response.

"This is the girls' bathroom, state your reason for being here," Rin demanded.

No response.

"Talk or I'll beat you up," Rin threatened.

No response.

"TALK!"

A lightning streak the sky as the light entered the room. With that light, Rin saw that Tomoya's eyes were blank. "He's a newborn," she said.

In the library, Mina walked through the whole library and saw that the patron that was present are now gone. She headed towards the entrance and pushed on the door. It didn't budge. Mina examined the door and saw the door jamb is functioning correctly but the door wouldn't open. She was prepared to break the door with her supernatural strength when she sensed a presence behind her. She looked back and saw a girl about her age running in the library. Mina quickly followed the girl until she was in the far corner of the library. "Where she go?" Mina wondered.

"Over here," a voice spoke.

Mina turned around and saw three female students. Mina examined the girls' uniform and saw that it was different. "What school do you belong to?" Mina asked.

One of the girls smiled and stepped forward. "Don't worry about that," she said. "I'm interested in you."

"Flattered, but in order for me to go out with you, I have to know your names," Mina joked.

"Cheeky girl aren't you. The name is Rikako."

"Kihomi."

"Manaka."

"Your names sound familiar," Mina said.

"Hey girls, she heard of us," Kihomi said.

The girls glared at Mina and showed their blank eyes. "Newborns?" Mina said.

"Time to join us," Manaka smiled.

"Mina?" another voice called.

Mina's face dropped with horror. "No," she said.

The girls looked back and saw a familiar face. "Hey Tyler, long time no see," Kihomi smiled.

"You three," Tyler said.

"How nice of you to get us expelled," Rikako said. "Because of you, no school in Metro City will take us. Our reputation is forever destroyed. Our parents no longer trust us anymore."

"Not my fault," Tyler said.

"Yes it is," Manaka snarled.

"But since we found you, I think we should a little revenge should be make us happy," Kihomi smiled.

"Leave him alone," Mina said.

"Stay out of it," Rikako said. "Your boyfriend will be the first to feel our wrath and we'll take care of you." Rikako's forearm split open as her hand rotated inside as a hilt replaced it. The forearm closed as an energy blade materializes. Kihomi and Manaka followed suit. "Crap, they're not newborns, they're soldiers," Mina said. "I have to fight but if I do, Tyler will find out the truth about me."

Mina contemplated her decision to fight. "If Tyler really cares about me, he'll accept me for who I am," Mina decided. She jumped over the girls in stood in front of Tyler. "Mina, what are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Protecting you," Mina said.

The girls erupted in laughter. "After all those years, you still need girls to fight your battles," Rikako laughed.

"How pathetic," Kihomi rolled.

"Trust me," Mina said. "If the situation was different, I'll let him fight you but not now. I'll be your opponent."

"How touching," Manaka said. "Tyler finally has a girlfriend and she has balls bigger than yours."

Rikako and Kihomi try to hold back their laughter but couldn't. They dropped to the ground and laughed harder than before. "But sadly, she has to die," Manaka said. She rushed at Mina with her sword.

Tyler pushed Mina out of the way and prepared for the worst. Frustrated, Mina turned her attention to the sword and broke it with her arm. Manako and Tyler were shocked. Blood dripped from Mina's scaled arm. "What the hell," Manako wondered.

Mina swung her arm and slung Manako towards the wall. Mina completed her transformation as Tyler watched scales appearing all over Mina's body. Mina tapped her bracelet as the fusion drive absorbs the clothes as her tail was free to swing around. "She's…she's…she's…a dragon," Tyler said.

"Let's go," Mina said.

In the bathroom, Rin was deciding on her next course of action. "If I suit up, Tomoya will see it and exploit it," Rin said. "But if I don't, I'll be infected or dead."

"What did you say?" Tomoya wondered.

"Nothing," Rin said. Rin turned the fusion drive to the warrior setting as Rin took advantage of the poor natural lighting to gear up. Then she remembered something. "Out of all days to wear a skirt without any shorts," Rin said to herself. "No high kicks. No high kicks. I can't let him see my underwear."

Tomoya swayed side-to-side as he approached Rin. He went for a jab but Rin blocked it with her arm guards and countered with a jab to the cheek. Tomoya stumbled backwards then went for a low sweep. Rin jumped over Tomoya's leg and spun around for a kick to the head. Tomoya dropped to the ground and slid to one of the bathroom stall. He wiped the blood from his lips and stood up. "You're pretty good," Tomoya commented.

"You'll be the first to experience months of kickboxing first hand," Rin smiled.

Tomoya moved in as Rin stayed on the defensive. Tomoya delivered a series of short jabs to Rin's stomach. Rin took the hits and saw an opening. Rin took advantage and landed a powerful blow to Tomoya's right shoulder. Then three hits to the stomachs followed with a knee to the stomach and an uppercut to the chin. Tomoya fell back like a chopped tree in a forest. "Had enough?" Rin asked.

Toyoma threw his legs over his chest and used his arms to push him up onto his feet. Rin didn't wait and spun around with a kick to the head. Toyoma caught Rin's leg and took a glance of down below. "Cute panties," Tomoya complimented.

Rin went red and tried her best to cover herself. Tomoya swung Rin and smacked her against the stalls. Rin cried out in pain from the blow. Then Tomoya threw Rin overhead towards the wall. "Battle mode!" Rin shouted.

The nanobytes went from her wrist to her torso forming a chest plate. It was forming in time to absorb the blow to the wall. "I see," Tomoya said. "My master will be pleased with this situation."

"Your master won't have a chance," Rin said as she landed on her feet.

Tomoya's wrist opened up as gun barrels wrapped around his forearm. "Shit just got real," Rin said.

Tomoya started firing as Rin projected an energy shield to block the bullets. Once Tomoya stopped firing, he charged and struck Rin in the face then backhands her to the corner. Rin stood up once more and drew a set of kunais. Rin launched them and pinned Tomoya to the wall. "Jet mode!" Rin shouted.

Wings deployed and thrusters online, Rin flew at Tomoya and tackled him through the wall and into a classroom next door. Rin jumped off of Tomoya and landed on the teacher's desk. "Paladin Armor, online!" Rin commanded.

Tomoya stood up as Rin suited up. "So you're the Ice Princess," he said.

"Stick out and see why," Rin said in a cold voice. She held her hands in front of her as the classroom turned into solid ice and froze Tomoya stiff. Then Rin drew two ice blades and merged them together to form a large blue energy sword. She sliced Tomoya in half and sheathed her blades. Rin walked out the door and snapped her fingers. Water started seeping from underneath the door then there was an explosion that blew a hole through the wall and water poured into the hallway. She was about to power down when she heard an explosion. "That's near the library," she said and rushed over to investigate.

Kihomi stood up and faced Mina. "Gladly," she said and rushed at her. Mina grabbed Kihomi's arm and picked her up then slammed her to the ground. Mina placed her foot on Kihomi's chest and tore her arm off her shoulder. Kihomi screamed in pain from the forced amputation. Then Mina delivered a power kick to Kihomi's head that sent her to the wall. Rikako stood up and rushed at Mina herself. Mina swung Kihomi's dismembered arm and smacked Rikako in the face. Mina grabbed Rikako with her tail and strangled her as Manako returned for round two. Mina landed a kick to the chest but Manako held Mina's foot. Manako attempted to swing Mina but Mina dug her claws into the ground to anchor herself. With Manako's strength overpowering Mina, Mina was forced to tap into her inner rage. Mina's eyes glowed red as her muscle grew twice their size. Mina easily picked up Manako and slammed her to the ground. Rikako grew her fangs and bit into Mina's tail. Instead of a scream, there was a dragonish roar. In her anger, Mina snapped Rikako's neck. Tyler watched in horror at Mina's true nature.

Kihomi came to and saw Rikako's death. "You monstrous bitch!" she yelled.

Kihomi rushed at Mina once more. Mina's muscle size bulked up twice their size once more as the mouth guard split along the lips. Revealing her dragon fangs, Mina took a deep breath and breathed fire on Kihomi, melting the skin off of Kihomi biomechanical body. Mina grabbed Manako and tore her in half. Kihomi, still alive, fired at Mina. Mina's muscle size grew once more and she was on all fours. Mina swatted Kihomi towards the wall then she smacked the wall, crushing Kihomi. Mina turned around and found Tyler frightened by her appearance and action. Mina took a step forward and he took a step back.

Outside the library, Rin saw the gaping hole Mina made and walked through. "Oh crap," she said. "Someone pissed her off."

Mina let out a soft hiss as she moved closer to Tyler. Frightened, Tyler shouted, "Get away from me you freak!"

The word 'freak' echoed in Mina's head. Mina shrunk as she took her humanoid form. "I'm…a freak?" Mina said softly.

Fed up, Rin walked in front of Mina and confronted Tyler. "Leave her alone," she said.

"Rin, you too," Tyler said. "So you're the Tokyo vigilantes. I can't believe you two."

"Tyler, wait," Mina said.

"No," Tyler said. "I won't hear it. I won't hear it from Rin and I especially won't hear it from a freak like you." And Tyler stormed off.

"I warned him!" Rin growled.

"Let him alone," Mina said. Rin heard sadness in Mina's voice. "Come on, let's go home," Rin suggested.

"No," Mina said. "I want to go home, my real home."

"Okay," Rin granted and they flew off.

Elsewhere in Metro City, Empress had found the central hub of the organization in Metro City. She walked with authority as others looked on with wonder. "Who's that?" they whispered.

Empress entered the throne room and stood at the base. "Who dares to disturb the queen?" one of the guards boomed.

"Pah, you should be bowing to me," Empress said. "My name is Empress and I'm your master. Show your face to me to be acknowledged as my second-in-command. I'm quite impressed with the numbers you've enslaved. Who are you?"

Sitting on top of the throne is a young woman who was being fanned by her servants. She signaled her servants to stop as she stood up. "Hello Empress, we meet again," the woman spoke.

"Oh this is too good," Empress smiled.

Then a middle age man ran into the throne room and bowed. "My liege, I have some news," he said.

"Speak," the woman granted.

"The four agents that you sent to the school have been destroyed but I can confirm that the ones who are against us are wearing special armor called Paladin Armor," the man reported.

"Paladin Armor you say," Empress said. "If the Paladin Armor exists, he will as well. How very fortune, for me that is."


	12. Chapter 12: Coping

Transformers Robots in Disguise: Vengeances

Written by: Marik7410

Chapter 12

Coping

A black sedan pulled up in front of a family home. "Are you sure this is the location?" Wilson wondered.

"Do you doubt my navigational skill?" Tai asked.

"I'm just asking because I remember you actually got the direction right, once," Wilson said.

"That GPS was defective!" Tai said.

"Okay now that we're here, what's the plan?" Drift wondered.

Tai and Wilson looked at each other. "Do you have a plan?" Wilson asked.

"No," Tai answered. "Do you?"

"No," Wilson answered.

"Then let's go," they said together.

"Hold it!" Drift protested. "How can we go up to someone's house to interrogate them without having a valid plan?"

"Drift, nothing in life is planned," Wilson said.

"Wilson is a prime explain," Tai joked.

"So is Tai," Wilson retorted.

"I see you what did there," Tai said.

"Trust me Drift, if you plan everything in your life, you'll never live your life," Wilson continued. "Besides, you'll do better on the spot and you can find out what can do. Now let's go."

Wilson, Tai and Drift exited the car and walked up to the front door. Wilson pushed the doorbell and waited patiently. The door opened as Cassie answered it. Wilson looked at Cassie and couldn't decide how to address her. "Damn, she looks like a teenager," Wilson thought. "Could she be her daughter or sister? Come on man, you got this. Don't say anything dumb. Just say, 'Afternoon miss, is Andréa home?' It's that simple."

"Here's a better idea," the brain said.

"Hello little girl, is your mommy home?" Wilson asked.

Cassie raised an eyebrow to the question. Tai covered her face in embarrassment. "So this is thinking on your feet," Drift said. "How smooth Einstein."

"Get this straight," Cassie said. "I'm not a little girl, I'm 17 years old. Besides, name a time when you see a little girl with a woman's body?"

"Um…" Wilson trailed.

"Exactly," Cassie said. "So next time when you see someone like me, don't call them a little girl or you'll get your ass handed to you. You're lucky I'm not in my thirties because you'll be kissing the pavement regardless how old you are. Now if you excuse me, I have to go potty like a little girl and pull down my teddy bear underwear." Cassie left Wilson stunned as she went to get her mother.

"Damn," Tai said. "She told you."

"What the hell just happened?" Wilson wondered.

"You had a stupid moment," Drift said.

"Sometimes I wonder how you are still alive," Tai sighed.

"I'm wondering that sometimes too," Wilson said.

Cassie returned to the front door with an autumn dress to show off her womanly body. She looked at Wilson and let out a loud "Humph!" then walked off. Andréa walked up to the door to greet her guest. "Good afternoon, how can I help you?" Andréa greeted.

"We are…"

Wilson hushed Tai as he cleared his throat. He slipped on a top hat, vest, black tie, a cigar and a monocle. "Excuse me dear," Wilson spoke in a regal voice. "We are from the government and we have some questions regarding events that occurred 20 years ago."

Andréa raised an eyebrow and replied, "Okay."

"May we enter your fine establishment?" Wilson requested.

Andréa was silent for a while before responding, "Sure."

Drift and Tai entered first as Wilson walked with power and authority. Andréa took the cigar from Wilson's hand and flicked it away. "No smoking in my house," Andréa said in a serious tone.

"That's fine with me," Wilson said as he maintained his current persona. "I don't even like to smoke." There wasn't enough tissue for Tai to rub on the bridge of her nose to express the sheer embarrassment she felt from Wilson's stupidity. "You have a lovely home," Drift commented. "I can tell that you spent time and effort to make it beautiful."

"Why thank you," Andréa blushed with embarrassment. Andréa guided her houseguest to the couches. "Come, come, have a seat."

The guest grabbed their seat as Andréa smiled at them. "So what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Well, we were doing some investigating on the current plague that's ravishing our fair city so we decided to look back into it to find the source," Tai explained.

"Okay," Andréa nodded.

"While we were turning back the clock, we noticed some strange activity in the city at a particular building," Tai continued. "So we investigated the building to find any clues."

"Okay," Andréa nodded.

"Our search led us to a highly advanced alien base that was underneath the building," Wilson said.

"Okay," Andréa said.

"We boot up the system and searched for the operators and came up with three names, Max, Nikki, and Rick," Wilson added.

"We checked the system and saw that they were unavailable for an interview so we searched for the closest person we can find and since you're Max's sister, we think you might know something," Tai said.

"Sorry, I know nothing," Andréa said.

"Are you sure?" Drift asked.

"Trust me, me and my brother are real close but there are some aspect of his life that I don't know," Andree said.

"Say if you know something, do you have an idea what is he doing with that base?" Drift asked.

"Knowing my brother, he wouldn't harm anyone," Andréa answered.

"But you don't know about his private life," Wilson reiterated.

"True but my brother is the curious type," Andréa corrected. "Most likely he won't mess with alien technology unless he was talked into by his friend Rick."

"So you're confident that you know nothing and believe that your brother built that base out of curiosity," Wilson said.

"Exactly," Andréa nodded.

"Okay, before we leave, do you have an idea where we can find or contact Nikki?" Tai wondered.

Andréa's mood instantly changed. "I'm sorry but I have no idea where that psychotic bitch is," Andréa said in a dark tone. "For all I know, she's probably dead from being a whore or contracting a disease. Do you any other questions?"

"No, you answered all of our questions," Wilson said. "Thank you for allowing us into your home and answering our question."

"It's no problem," Andréa smiled.

The group got up as Andréa escorted them to the door. They said their final farewell as Andréa closed the door. "That went well," Drift said.

"She's lying," Wilson said.

"She knows something and refusing to tell us," Tai said.

"How you know she's lying?" Drift wondered.

"She stopped nodding when we started to ask question about the base," Wilson said.

"So what should we do?" Drift asked.

"Nothing," Wilson answered. Andréa peered out the front window and watched her visitors entered their car and drove off. She picked up her cell phone and called her brother. "Hello?" Max answered.

"Bro, some people came by my house today," Andréa said. Andréa moved away from the window and sat down on the couch. "They were from the government saying that they wanted to know why you rebuild the Autobot base."

"What?" Max exclaimed. "Are they gone?"

"They left."

"They are listening in our conversation. You have to hang up and tell no one about this."

"But Max…"

"But nothing, hang up and don't call me until I return," Max said. "Lay low and tell no one about what you know, got it?"

"Got it," Andréa sighed.

"Good, love you sis."

"Love you too bro."

The line closed as Max hung up. Andréa sat on her couch pondering about everything but she was most disturbed with one of her visitors. "Damn it, why does her face seem so familiar?" Andréa wondered. Andréa thought back in time to match the face with a name. "The only one with a similar face is…" Then it donned on Andréa. "That's T-Ai but she has a human form. Can it be possible for her to be an android or a miracle bestowed upon her that made her human? But if I'm correct and that woman is T-Ai so that man must be…my grandfather."

The front door swung open as Tyler marched in and slammed the door shut. "What's your problem?" Andréa asked.

"Nothing," Tyler said.

"Something is bothering you, tell me," Andréa demanded.

"You wouldn't understand," Tyler said as he averted his eyes away from his mother.

"If I told you the truth about me, you wouldn't understand," Andréa said.

"Of course I wouldn't," Tyler said. "You and dad didn't leave me and Cassie to fend for ourselves."

"That's the tip of the iceberg," Andréa said. "Now tell what's bugging you?"

"It's Mina," Tyler sighed.

"She rejected your confession," Andréa guessed.

"No," Tyler said quickly. "I mean, I didn't get a chance to. But I saw a side of Mina I didn't expect. Three of the girls who jumped me appeared in the library today. They were about to jump Mina but when they saw me, they attacked me."

"Are you hurt?" Andréa asked.

"I'm fine," Tyler assured. "They didn't touch me but Mina killed all three of them." Andréa raised an eyebrow to Tyler's statement. "She killed them with her own hands," Tyler continued. "She's a dragon."

"Kim is a dragon-hybrid," Andréa said. "That shouldn't bother you."

"Kim is a hybrid?"

"Oh, you were too young to remember or the shock forced you to suppress your memories," Andréa said. "You better go to Kim and talk to her."

Autobot Base

Tai had taken Optimus and the Spychangers to the rebuilt base. The Autobots were impressed. "Wow, you and Wilson have done a splendid job," Optimus praised.

"As much I like to accept your praise, we didn't do it," Tai said. "It turns out some teenagers rebuilt this base."

"Someone didn't have a life," Ironhide said with wittiness.

"Do you have any idea why the base was rebuilt?" Optimus wondered.

"From the answers we got, it was out of curiosity," Tai said. "But there is an archive that I can't access that recorded everything that happened while it was active. But the interesting part was that I somehow made a backup of my programming and it was that programming that locked up the archive."

"Well when you do unlock the archive, update me on it," Optimus requested.

"Yes sir," Tai said.

"Right now, we have to our missing ships," Optimus said.

"Ships?" Tai questioned. "I thought you only have one missing."

The room went dead silent for a moment. "Sorry, there must be a glitch in my memory circuits," Optimus said. "Find _Primus II_ is our top priority. Getting Ultra Magnus and his home is crucial."

"But how confident are you that they are even here?" Tai wondered.

"Their copies are here so they have to be near," Optimus pointed out.

"Good point," Tai nodded. "Well, I have an appointment to keep so I'll be back." And Tai left.

Once Tai's departure was confirmed, Hotshot went up to Optimus. "Hey, that was close," he whispered. "You have to be careful."

"I know," Optimus said. "Right now, we have to start searching for them."

"Yes sir," The Spychangers responded and reported to their station.

Elsewhere in the city, Wilson was riding along with Drift as per Optimus' orders. Wilson was resting his eyes but Drift didn't pay that much attention to his passenger. "I don't get it," he said. "What does Optimus expect me to learn from human? No offense."

"None taken," Wilson said. "In fact, I do wonder what I can learn from hanging around you big metallic brutes. No offense."

"None taken," Drift sighed.

"So what brings Optimus here?" Wilson asked.

"You know why," Drift said as he pulled up to a red light.

"Drift, I know Optimus and I can tell when he's lying," Wilson said.

"No you don't," Drift scoffed.

Wilson sat up in his seat and faced Drift. "I merged with him," he said. "Trust me, I know him better than Ultra Magnus. He's hiding something he doesn't want me or Tai knowing."

Drift avoided eye contact with Wilson but Drift knew that Wilson deserved the truth. "You're right, he is lying," Drift admitted. "We are actually looking for two ships. _Primus II_ was on a search and rescue mission disguised as an exploration to…"

"Hold that thought!" Wilson interrupted.

"Why?"

"Turn left here," Wilson requested.

The light turned green as Drift made a left turn. "Keep up!" Wilson ordered.

So Drift increased the speed a bit. He was unsure why Wilson was so edgy all of the sudden. Then Wilson saw what he wanted. "STOP!" Wilson said.

Drift pulled over as Wilson jumped out from the vehicle and took off running. "Hey you," Wilson addressed. "I need to talk to you."

Drift looked back as he watched Wilson running towards a young woman. "I thought he was married," Drift pondered. Then he saw the woman took off running, heading north. Wilson gave chase. "Drift, help me out!" Wilson requested.

"Junior, pursue the woman and block her off," Drift ordered. "I'm heading on foot."

Drift jumped off as Junior drove off. Drift quickly caught up with Wilson as he was chasing the woman down. "What's going on?" Drift asked.

"Talk later," Wilson said. "JET MODE!" Wilson's bracelet moved from his wrist as the nanobytes formed a chest plate with a 6 foot wing span and took off flying. "Wait!" Drift shouted as he took flight as well. The woman looked back and saw her pursuers fast approaching. She made a sharp left as Wilson and Drift made the same left turn and kept going. At the street corner, a pedestrian lowered the newspaper front of them and it was the woman. "Whoo," she sighed.

Then she heard a loud boom. Wilson and Drift doubled back towards the woman. She took off flying, leaving a large crater in her wake. Wilson and Drift arrived at the woman's last position and shot straight up in the air. The civilians were startled and ran for cover. "Pull over!" Wilson demanded.

"Where?" the woman taunted. "There is no land to pull over on."

"Touché," Drift commented.

"Concentrate," Wilson said as he smacked Drift.

"Sorry," Drift apologized. "What should we do?"

"Shoot her down!" Wilson instructed as machines gun emerged from his back and started firing. Drift pulled out a pistol and took aim. He locked on target but the woman suddenly took a nose dive. Drift quickly followed as Wilson hesitated. Drift started firing and Wilson chased after Drift. Drift closed in on the woman and took one last aim before firing. Wilson flew in and tackled Drift out of the way, causing Drift to fire off target. "What the hell?" Drift said. "I had her."

"No you didn't," Wilson said. "She would've moved before you fired. If I didn't tackle you, you would've shot them thus ending their lives." Wilson flew off as Drift looked down. His optics widened in horror as he saw that if the woman did move, he would've hit a picnicking family. "I nearly killed a human," Drift said. "I rushed in without thinking of consequences of my actions." Then it donned on Drift. "If I didn't lose my cool, we would've defeated Blackhawk but that didn't happen. Now I know why Optimus paired me with Wilson. He may be unpredictable and relentless, he always thinks ahead. That is something I should begin to do."

Miles away, Wilson continued his pursuit on the mysterious woman he was so fixated on. "Stop!" he shouted.

"I think not," she said. Then she came to a complete stop as Wilson zipped by. The woman turned around and flew off. Wilson looped back and maxed out his jets in attempt to catch up. The woman looked back and laughed with glee. "Sucker," she said. She looked forward and came to an abrupt stop. Wilson finally caught up and saw that Drift had merged with Junior and caught the woman. The woman was struggling to get free. "Let me go you monster!" she shouted.

"He will release you if you answer my questions exactly," Wilson said. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled and chuckled with a dark intention. "So, you really don't know me," she smiled.

"Sorry, I don't know you," Wilson said. "But seeing you made me curious."

"It's okay to be curious," the woman said in a dark tone. "But your curiosity has…seceded and failed at the same time."

"I don't get what you're saying," Wilson said as he was getting frustrated.

"Come closer and take a better look," the woman invited.

Wilson hovers close to the woman as she smiled. Wilson narrowed his eyes to focus better. Then he noticed the woman's appearance started to change to a familiar face. Wilson's face dropped with horror. "E-E-E-E-Empress," Wilson said. "You're here."

"Problem?" Empress smiled.

"Empress?" Drift said. "This is Empress? She's a human."

Empress broke free from Drift's grip, turned around and landed a blow to the chest. Drift plummeted to the ground, destroying buildings in the process. "Enjoy this moment of peace," Empress said. "Because from this moment, everything is going straight to hell and there is nothing you can do to stop it. See you later boo-boo." And Empress vanished.

Drift sat up and rubbed his head. He examined his chest and saw a large indentation. "How could one human pack that much power?" he wondered. Drift looked up and saw Wilson staring off into space. Drift opened a channel. "Tai?" he called.

"What's up?" Tai answered.

"We got a problem."

Meanwhile in the suburbs, Tyler was heading over to Kim's house as to Andréa's suggestion. "Kim a hybrid?" he said to himself. "I don't believe it. It can't be true."

Tyler arrived at Kim's house and knocked on the front door. "Who is it?" Kim asked.

"It's me," Tyler answered.

"Give me a minute," Kim said.

Tyler waited patiently for Kim to come to the door. "I wonder what kind of outfit she'll be wearing now," he sighed.

The door slowly opened as Tyler saw that Kim was just wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans. "What's up?" Kim wondered.

"Okay," Tyler said. "Today I was talking to my mom and she said that you're a dragon hybrid. I mean, you of all people, a hybrid." Then Tyler started chuckling.

"It is true, I am a hybrid," Kim admitted.

Tyler's face dropped with shock. "You're…a…dragon?"

"I'm not 100% dragon," Kim corrected. "Actually, 70% of my DNA is of the reptilian nature."

"But if you are what you say, how come you don't act like it?" Tyler wondered.

Kim left out a tired sigh. "Come in and I'll tell you," Kim invited.

Tyler walked in and saw Jen on the couch playing a video game. "Hey buddy, you're ready to get your ass kick by a girl?" she offered.

"Not now," Kim said. "Have a seat Ty. I think it's time for the both of you to know who I am and why I act the way I do now."

Tyler grabbed a seat on the couch as Jen scoot closer to Tyler. "Really?" he said.

"Hey, I never had a boyfriend and I want to know what's it like to be close to a boy," Jen said.

"The reason why you came to me because you saw Mina change in front of you right," Kim assumed.

"That's right," Tyler said. "How you know?"

"I know," Kim said. "What am I going to tell you happened when you were four years old. And believe me, it wasn't the best moment of my life. It forever scarred me and you for life."

"It did?" Tyler said.

Tokyo

Rin had taken Mina to Tokyo to separate herself away from Tyler. Now in her former home, Mina retreated to her room as Rin sat downstairs watching TV. "Damn it," Rin said. "I warned Tyler not to do or say anything that will hurt her. If it wasn't for Mina, I'll make him pay for those words he said."

Rin looked up and heard nothing. "I better check on her," Rin sighed. She got up and head upstairs. She knocked on Mina's door and peered in. Rin saw Mina on her bed with her face burying in the pillow. "You're okay?" Rin asked.

"Leave me alone," Mina muffled.

"Want to talk?"

Mina raised her head as she focused her red eyes on Rin. "I said leave me alone!" she yelled and tossed the pillow. Rin quickly closed the door as the pillow smacked the door with force. "Look, I'm your friend and I want to know what's bothering you," Rin said.

"You know what's bothering me," Mina said.

"No I don't. We may be friends ever since we were babies but that doesn't mean I know every aspect of your life. If it was what TJ said, I'll leave you alone but it's something else."

Rin felt the doorknob turning as Mina opened the door. Mina's hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy from her constant crying. "I know I'm a freak," Mina said.

"No you're not," Rin said as she grabbed Mina's shoulder. "You're special. You said it yourself you came from a great race that is long extinct. You were proud of your heritage but why are you quick to disown it? You're just like every teenage girl I know."

"How come I don't feel like it?" Mina said.

"I don't know," Rin shrugged.

"I don't feel like a normal girl. I feel like an alien to my body and I can't do what teenage girls do."

"Well…" Then it clicked. "You…you have feelings for TJ?"

Mina averted her eyes.

"You love him?" Rin said.

Mina blushed.

"Oh my god," Rin smiled. "You are in love with Tyler. No wonder you took what he said to heart. You care about how you look towards him."

"Okay, I admit it. I love him," Mina confessed. "But now that he seen me in my true form, I don't think he'll ever talk to me or see me as the same girl he knew the day we met."

"Maybe if you explain everything to him, he'll understand and hopefully you can get what you want," Rin suggested.

"You think so?" Mina said with hope in her eyes.

"Of course I do," Rin said. But in actually, Rin thought that there is no way Tyler will feel the same about Mina just as she does about him. "Let's go back to Metro City and talk with him," Rin suggested.

"Okay," Mina smiled.

Then the doorbell rang. "Who the hell is that?" Rin wondered. "Wait here."

"Okay," Mina nodded.

Rin changed the settings on her bracelet to weapon mode. She walked downstairs and left Mina alone. Mina sat on her bed and waited patiently. "It's taking longer than I thought," Mina said. Then she heard a crash. Mina got up and ran downstairs to investigate. She walked into the living room and saw a horrific sight. A group of cyborgs had invaded her home and one of them held Rin in a chokehold. "Release her!" Mina demanded.

"I think not," a voice spoke.

The group parted ways as Empress walked in. "Lovely home," Empress commented.

"Identify yourself and leave!" Mina demanded.

"My name is Empress and I won't leave until I get what I want."

"And that is?"

"Two new recruits," Empress smiled. She took out a small medical gun and held it near Rin's neck.

"Leave her alone!" Mina shouted and charged. Empress saw Mina and readied herself. Mina move in for a punch and Empress caught it. Empress twisted Mina's arm as Mina winced in pain. "Wait your turn," Empress said and kicked Mina in the stomach.

Mina got up to one knee and stared Empress down. "Playtime is over," she said. Mina stood up and stood there. She examined her body and noticed no changes. "What's going on?" Mina wondered. "How come I can't change?"

"What's wrong little girl?" Empress taunted. "Can't put on your dragon skin?"

"How she…"

Empress rushed in and landed an arm to Mina's chest. Mina was sent flying through the kitchen and crashed into the wall. "Mina," Rin strained. "Get up."

Mina struggle to get up from the blow to her back stunned her body. Empress came closer and squatted down to Mina's eye level. She lifted Mina's chin and smiled. "Come on, do something," Empress said. "Don't make this takeover easy."

"Mina, I know you're against it, but you have to suit up!" Rin shouted.

"That's my idea," Mina thought to herself. "If my body wasn't paralyzed, Empress won't stand a chance."

"Well, let's see what's running through your teenage mind," Empress pondered.

"I'm not talking," Mina said.

"Who says anything about talking," Empress said. Empress grabbed Mina's chin and they locked lips. Mina's eyes widened with shock. Tears flowed from her eyes as her first kiss was stolen. "Oh my," Rin said.

Once Empress got the information she wanted, she backed off as a trail of energy connected them together was severed with a simple bite from Empress. Mina's eyes went blank from the invasion by Empress. "Ah, you fond of a boy named Tyler," Empress said. "I wonder what you will do if I recruited your boyfriend to my army."

Mina was in no condition to talk. "Instead of recruiting you, I'll end your miserable life right here and right now," Empress said in a dark tone. She stood up as her left hand glowed with energy. The energy extended from Empress' finger tips and turned into a blade. She cocked back and focused her blow to Mina's heart. "No!" Rin pleaded. "Take my life!"

"I think not," Empress said. "Goodbye Minako, prepare to see your parents on the other side."

Empress cocked back even more before thrusting her arm towards Mina's heart. Then the blade stopped mere inches from Mina's skin. Empress looked over her shoulder and saw a dark armored being had stopped her attack. "What the hell…who the hell are you?" Empress asked.

"Leave the girl alone," a woman spoke.

"Make me," Empress said.

The armored warrior grabbed Empress by the back of her neck and slammed Empress to the ground. Empress was knocked unconscious from the blow as the warrior walked into the living room. Empress' goons stood at the ready as the cyborg that was holding Rin moved to the back line. The warrior rushed the front line and moved past them to the back line. The cyborg was in awe with the warrior's action. The warrior cocked back her arm as a blade appeared on her forearm. Rin saw the blade and stomped on the cyborg's foot. The cyborg reacted to the blow and released Rin. Rin ducked as the warrior sliced the cyborg's head off cleanly. Then the warrior spun around as the front line turned around as well. Guns aimed on both sides, one shot was fired as Rin watched. She wondered who was quicker and the result didn't take long. The front line dropped to the ground as the warrior stood victorious. "Whoa," Rin said.

"No time to be in awe, go get Mina," the warrior ordered.

"How you know her name?" Rin wondered.

"Don't think just do what you are told."

"Yes ma'am," Rin said and ran into the kitchen. Rin saw Empress flat on the ground as she picked up Mina and left the house. The warrior exited the house and locked onto Empress' location. Rin met up with her rescuer. "Let's go," Rin said.

"Not yet," the warrior said as a missile was attached to her shoulder and locked target.

"What are you doing?" Rin said.

"Ending this."

"That's Mina's house," Rin pleaded. "This is the only thing she has to remember about her parents. She has nothing else but that. If you destroy it, you'll destroy her memories as well."

The warrior was conflicted with her decision and her choice to preserve Mina's memories. "Destroy it," Mina said in a weak voice.

"But Mina," Rin said.

"Destroy it," Mina said. "I have to abandon my past and make new memories. That also mean, cutting myself free from my birth parents. You have my permission to destroy my house."

The warrior took the authorization and fired the missile. Inside, Empress came too and sat up. "Man, that chick is vicious," she said. Then she heard something flying in. "Oh crap!" Empress said.

BOOM! The missile destroyed the house and damaged the neighboring houses as well. "So Sanming-sensei, how long was you a member?" Rin asked.

"How you…"

"I recognize your voice," Rin said. "I didn't know that you're one of us."

"Damn, I'm exposed," Nami chuckled as she retracted her armor.

"Plus, I didn't know that you were one of them," Rin added.

"So you know," Nami said.

"Care to explain."


End file.
